Who's The Devil?
by Gymnadenia
Summary: AU. Tanpa sadar perasaannya sudah melukai orang banyak. Tapi tetap saja mata emeraldnya tak bisa beralih kepada yang lain. Sebuah kisah tragedi. A request from Amethyst Is Aprodite. R and R? complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Dissclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/Romance/Drama/Fantasy**

**Pairing : Sai, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Abal, ngebosenin. Sai diberi marga Uchiha disini. Don't like, don't read.**

**Summary : Iblis melawan Malaikat. Sudah biasa. Apa yang mebuat mereka bertarung? Martabat? Kemenangan dari kubunya? Atau tahta? Bukan. Tapi seorang Sakura Haruno lah yang membuat mereka bertarung. AU, OOC, Abal. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. RnR please?**

**A/N :**

"**Blablabla" = bicara**

'**Blablabla' = membatin**

"_**Blablabla"**_** = iblis/Malaikat bicara. **

**Presenting : Who's the Devil?**

**Chapter 1 : Angel, Devil, and Haruno Sakura**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda berdiri di pinggir jalan, tepat di tempat penyebrangan jalan. Lampu lalu lintas masih merah menyala. Matanya terkantuk-kantuk. Kantung matanya memperlihatkan kalau ia kurang beristirahat semalam. Dan benar saja, mata sang gadis yang berwarna jadeit itu menutup.

Seorang pemuda yang berdiri—eh bukan, melayang disampingnya melirik gadis itu selintas. Mata hitamnya memperhatikan sang gadis dengan cermat. Ia pun lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga kanan gadis itu, membisikinya, "Sakura.. Bangun.. Ayo bangun.."

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu kembali membuka matanya. Dengan cepat ia melirik ke kanan dan kiri, mencari seseorang yang sudah membisikinya tadi. Mata jadeitnya pun menatap kearah pemuda disampingnya tadi. Eh tidak, mata jadeitnya menyorot jauh kearah pemuda berambut merah yang berada di jarak 10 meter darinya. Sakura mengangkat tangannya, melambai, dan berseru riang, "Sasori-senpai!"

Pemuda berambut merah bermata hazel itu balas melambai, dan menyahuti panggilan Sakura. "Sakura!"

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan seragam sekolah itu kemudian melesat ke langit, sayap putihnya mengepak halus, meninggalkan sapuan angin halus diwajah gadis bermata jadeit itu.

Pemuda ini bernama Sai. Ia seorang Malaikat Pelindung Senior. Sedang menjalani pekerjaannya di bumi, dan beradaptasi dengan dunia manusia. Sai memang tampak ganjil menggunakan jas hitam dengan dasi merah, kemeja putih dan celana kotak-kotak merah. Bukan, bukan. Bukan seragamnya. Tapi apa memangnya tidak aneh apa, menemukan sosok berseragam sekolah swasta terkenal, melayang dilangit—err terbang maksudnya, dengan sayap putih seperti sayap burung raksasa pada punggungnya?

Sai mendarat diatap sebuah gedung sekolah, saat kakinya menjejak lantai ubin itu, seketika sayapnya menghilang seperti diterpa angin. Pemuda berambut hitam itu kini meraih sesuatu di udara. Tiba-tiba sebuah tas tangan hitam muncul, Sai memegang pegangannya, lalu melirik kearah lengan kirinya. "Masih lama.."

"Kau lebih rajin dari manusia ya? Wah wah.."

Sai tak terkejut dengan interupsi dari pemuda bersayap hitam yang muncul tiba-tiba dibelakangnya. Serba hitam. Sayap, baju, mata, sepatu, celana.. semuanya hitam. Kecuali rambutnya yang berwarna deep blue itu. Pemuda berambut model pantat ayam itu mengenakan baju yang unik. T-shirt tanpa lengan berwarna hitam, dengan dua buah tali pipih yang bertentangan membentuk 'X' paada dada bidangnya, celana hitam gombrang yang ia kenakan tampak mebuatnya terlihat keren. Mungkin, apa bila sayap hitamnya itu menghilang.

Tak perlu menoleh pun Sai sudah mengetahui siapa penginterupsi ini. Dilangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pemuda tadi, namun tetap saja pemuda itu mengekor. "Hn."

"Apa Sasuke-Ayam?" sahut Sai, menyeringai licik kearah sobatnya itu.

Yang dipanggil Ayam pun langsung menjitak kepala Sai keras. "Hus! Kau ini, aku bukan ayam!"

"Ya ya.." ejek Sai, tanpa perduli deathglare yang ditujukan padanya. "Lagian, kau ini Iblis yang terlalu rajin untuk berdekatan denganku setiap hari. Tertarik padaku ya? Maaf saja, walau kau Tampan, aku masih normal.."

Merasa diejek, Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Enak saja! Aku bukan tertarik padamu!"

"Lalu?" bola mata hitam Sai berputar kearah Sasuke, "apa alasanmu?"

"Aku tertarik pada kisahmu.." Sasuke melirik kearah Sai, dengan senyum menyeringai, "Tepatnya kisah cintamu.."

"Huh!" Sai mendengus. Diliriknya sobat bersebrangan kubu dengannya ini dengan tatapan sengit, "Kau tahu sendiri kan peraturan Malaikat nomor 3 bahwa—"

"Seorang Malaikat tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada manusia?" Sasuke mencemooh. "Hah, omong kosong! Pada akhirnya kau tetap jatuh cinta pada gadis berambut _pink_ itu kan?"

Sai tak membalas. Tak bisa mengelak, atau pun mengiyakan. "Huh. Darimana kau tau?"

"Baka!" si Ayam menyahuti. "Sudah berapa lama sih aku mengenalmu?"

Sai tak membalas lagi. Ia malah memilih melangkahkan kakinya, meraih gagang pintu menuju dalam gedung. Namun Sasuke tetap mengekor. Sai memilih menjawab sekarang, "Sudah sekitar 3 tahun."

"Dan apa yang membuatku tidak mengetahui alasanmu membangunkan gadis bernama Sakura itu saat tertidur dipinggir jalan tadi?" Sasuke terkekeh kecil. Diliriknya sobatnya itu sudah menunjukan mimik tidak suka akan arah pembicaraan ini. "Baka. Kau nyatakan saja padahal.."

"Otak sempit!" seru Sai. Untung koridor belum padat oleh murid-murid, hanya beberapa murid perempuan yang memperhatikan Sai. Sai tak perduli. Ia menuruni anak tangga lagi, menuju lantai 2. "Kau pikir gampang? Apa nanti hukuman Dewan Malaikat? Selama ini belum ada yang tahu. Lagi pula, ada si Sasori di sampingnya.."

Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak kini. Tapi orang disekitarnya tidak dapat melihatnya, kecuali Sai. Terang saja. Dia seorang iblis. Kehendaknya untuk menampakan dan tidak menampakkan dirinya itu memiliki pengaruh yng sangat besar. Sai hanya melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan sinis. Lalu menghentakan kakinya keras, segera menapaki lantai 2. "Sesukamu!"

Sasuke segera mengejar sobatnya yang sudah meninggalkannya beberapa langkah dibelakang. "Hey, hey! Kau marah Sai?"

Sai tak menoleh. Ia terus berjalan, seakan Sasuke tak pernah ada. Lengkungan di wajahnya menunjukan kalau dia memang marah. Sasuke menepuk bahu sobatnya. "Baiklah, baiklah.."

Mata onyx Sasuke menangkap sekelebat bayangan merah muda jauh diujung koridor. "Wah, pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba.."

Mendengar peribahasa itu meluncur cepat dari mulut seorang Sasuke, Sai segera menatap lurus kedepan. Berharap menemukan gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata jadeit yang menawan. Ya dia menemukannya. Tapi mengapa wajah Sai berubah jadi kecut lagi? Ya ya, Sasuke dapat melihatnya.

Gadis itu tak sendiri. Disebelahnya berjalan juga seorang pemuda berambut merah bermata hazel, sedang berbincang asik dengan Sakura. Hati Sai tentu mencelos melihatnya. Memang dasar iblis, Sasuke tak buang kesempatan, ia lalu membisiki Sai sesuatu, "Kau kesal ya? Kenapa tak kau tonjok saja wajah baby face itu?"

Sai melirik Sasuke. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menggerinyit, dengan senyuman tersungging dibibir tipisnya. "Kau kira aku manusia? Energy negatif-mu itu tak bisa kuserap, asal kau tahu.."

"Huh, tidak asik!" ucap Sasuke, menolehkan pandangannya kedalam kelas.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu sepertinya menyadari keberadaan Sai. Ia lalu segera menghampiri Sai. "Sai!"

Sai tersenyum manis. Sepertinya mahluk dalam dadanya bersorak riang menyemangati pemuda ini, saat melihat Sakura pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasori. Sementara Sai berbincang 'pagi' dengan gadis ini, pemuda berambut merah ini terlihat terkejut dalam diam.

"_Kau cemburu ya?"_

Suara itu membisiki telinganya. Sasori masih diam, berharap kalau dirinya hanya berhayal.

"_Kalau cemburu, kenapa tak kau tonjok saja si tukang 'senyum' itu agar gadismu tak direbut?"_

Sasori mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang menganggur. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

"_Tunggu apa lagi? Lekas pukul wajah menyebalkan itu!"_

Sasori tiba-tiba berlari menerjang Sai. Dipukulnya wajah pucat Sai dengan kalap. Sakura berteriak histeris, memanggil orang-orang. Beruntungnya ada guru mata pelajaran Kimia, Asuma-sensei, melerai aksi Sasori. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Sudah kelas 3 kok masih cari masalah dengan anak kelas 2?"

Sasori tersadar. Ia menatap tangan kanannya yang terkepal, disana terpercik cairan kental berwarna merah hangat. Darah Sai. Sementara mata hitam Sai melirik kearah sosok yang tersenyum menyeringai disebelah Sasori. Mata hazel Sasori membulat besar, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Asuma menarik kerah kemeja Sasori, menggiringnya menuju ruang Konseling.

Sakura berjongkok disebelah Sai, mengeluarkan sapu tangan merah mudanya, lalu membersihkan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir Sai. Sakura mencak-mencak sendiri. "Huh! Apa-apaan sikap Sasori-senpai itu? Sakit tidak, Sai?"

Sai menggeleng pelan. Terlalu _'spechless'_. Kini mata hitam mereka berdua saling beradu. Sasuke dan Sai. Sasuke tertawa menyeringai. "Bagaimana? Kau senang?"

"Ceh!" hanya itu balasan dari Sai.

Sakura membantu Sai berdiri, lalu menggamit lengan pemuda itu, menuntunnya kearah bangkunya. Tak Sakura sadari kalau semburat merah muda muncul di pipi Sai. Namun Sai hanya diam dapat perlakuan manis itu dari seorang Sakura. Sai duduk di kursinya, masih dibantu Sakura. Sai tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sakura, menahannya tetap di atas meja.

Sakura menatap Sai bingung. "Ada apa, Sai?"

Entah kenapa gemuruh terasa menyeruak di dada bidang Sasuke, menyebabkan sang iblis menutup mulutnya, menahan rasa ingin menonjok wajah Sai. _Eh? Menonjok?_

Sasuke menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu dari atas ke bawah. Dadanya bergetar. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. Kedua tangannya yang memegangi mulutnya itu mengeras. Sasuke lebih memilih terbang keluar kelas, mencari seseorang yang bisa ia hasut untuk melakukan hal buruk. Contoh pertama, Sasori. Tapi tiba-tiba terbesit ide lain di otak sang Iblis. Lalu ia tersenyum, menandai kalau ide barusan adalah suatu ide yang cemerlang.

Sementara, sepeninggal Sasuke, Sai masih dalam keadaan yang sama dengan Sakura. Dalam otak Sai kini berputar-putar perkataan Sasuke tadi. _'Nyatakan apa tidak?'_

"Kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Sakura polos, bingung akan tingkah aneh Sai.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sai menarik tangan Sakura, menarik tubuh gadis itu juga, dan kini jarak yang tersisa hanya beberapa senti, dan..

CUP!

Sensasi manis yang Sai rasakan ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir mungil Sakura, dalam dadanya kini mahluk itu sedang bersorak sorak, berpesta bahagia. Namun sesuatu mengenyahkan seluruh perasaan itu.

PLAK!

"Eh?" Sai menoleh lagi menatap Sakura yang menatap kearah lain. Sai mengikuti arah sorot mata jadeit Sakura. Dan kali ini mata hitamnya sukses terbelalak. Malah terasa seperti mau copot. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai. Pakaiannya sudah tak lagi serba hitam. Kini ia mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama seperti Sai. Tangan Sai terlepas dari tangan Sakura, kini telunjuk tangan kirinya menunjuk kearah pemuda tukang interupsi ini. "Kau, kenapa bisa menggunakan seragam ini?"

"Aku pindah sekolah." Sasuke melirik kearah gadis bermata jadeit dihadapannya. "Salam kenal, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Sepupu Uchiha Sai."

"A-aku Haruno Sakura.." jawab Sakura, setengah tertegun menatap pria dihadapannya. Ia lalu melirik pemuda disampingnya, "Kau tak pernah cerita kalau—"

"Dia pindah dari Hokkaido!" seru Sai tiba-tiba.

"Oh oke.." Sakura lalu tersenyum manis kearah Sai dan Sasuke. "Aku ada urusan. Mengurus murid kelas 1 baru! Sampai jumpa lagi ya Sai dan.. err..—"

"Sasuke," jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Ya, Sasuke!" ucap gadis berambut merah muda itu, lalu melengos pergi meninggalkan Sai dan Sasuke.

Sai melirik kearah Sasuke, melayangkan deathglare kearahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tak ada.." Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya, membentuk bantalan, dan menyandarkan kepalanya. "Hanya mengikuti permainan," ucapnya dengan seringai yang biasa. Seringai iblis.

Sai merenggut kemeja Sasuke, membuat pemuda ini nampak sedikit terkejut. Sai menatap mata Sasuke dalam. Kedua mata onyx itu beradu. "Menyentuhnya, itu artinya kau mati!"

"Iblis tak bisa mati Sai.." ucap Sasuke ringan.

"Bisa." Sai menyeringai, "akan kubuat kau melanggar peraturan Iblis.."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, senyum masih mengambang di bibirnya. Seperti meremehkan. "Sebelum hal itu terjadi, akan kubuat kau melanggar semua peraturan Malaikat.."

"Aku akan mendahuluimu," ancam Sai.

"Tapi kau ketinggalan 1 angka dariku," Sasuke tersenyum. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang tersenyum menang setelah memenangkan sebuah lomba.

"Apa?" Sai bertanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau telah melanggar dua peraturan.." Sasuke mencoba membuka ingatan Sai kembali. Namun wajah Sai seperti memberikan jawaban pada Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Sasuke tekekeh kecil. "Kau jatuh cinta dan mencium gadis itu. Itu artinya, kau sudah melanggar peraturan ke dua dan ke tiga."

Mata hitam Sai terbelalak, seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya. Menatap sobat Iblisnya tak percaya. "Err.. Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Kau jatuh cin—" dan Sai segera menyumpal mulut Sasuke dengan benda yang bisa ia raih. Tebak apa?

Sapu tangan merah muda milik Sakura.

Sai menarik pemuda tukang interupsi itu keluar, sepertinya tangannya gatal untuk menonjok pemuda satu ini. Ralat, Iblis satu ini.

*

Sai terduduk diam, menyender kearah tembok. Nafasnya memburu. Seragam yang ia gunakan sudah kusut. Noda darah terlihat disekitar bagian bahunya. Namun Sai tak perduli. Semilir udara di atap ini sedikit menenangkan hati Sai. Sasuke hanya terdiam, kemejanya awut-awutan, tak berbeda jauh dari Sai. Bedanya, senyum menyeringai masih menghiasi wajahnya. Dasar iblis. Baru puas kalau membuat seorang Malaikat kalap.

Diliriknya Sai disebelahnya. "Cemburu buta."

"Aku tidak cemburu!" bantah Sai, wajahnya sedikit memar.

"Kau cemburu, baka!" ucap Sasuke, mencemooh sobatnya.

"Apa mau mu sih?" kali ini Sai menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata onyx Sasuke.

"Mau ku?" Sasuke mengulangi.

"Ya," Sai menelan ludah. Ia tahu ini ide buruk, untuk menanyakan hal seperti ini pada Sasuke, "Apa mau mu?"

"Mau ku ya?" Sasuke mengulangi lagi, membuatnya terlihat bodoh dimata Sai.

"Err!" Sai menggeram, menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke lagi. Tangan kanannya mengepal erat, bersiap menonjok Iblis tengik ini.

"Mau ku mendapatkan Haruno Sakura."

Seketika Sai terdiam. Sasuke tetap tersenyum menyeringai. Shock mungkin? Hingga tersenyum, yang notabene adalah ciri khasnya pun, tak bisa terukir diwajahnya. Dan hening pun kembali berlanjut.

**To Be Continued? **

**A/N :**

**Apaan lagi ini? *sekrol-sekrol keatas***

**Ga jelas lagi?**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

**Publish fic ga jelas lagi? Ckck. Nekat. **

**Ya tuhan, otak saya dipenuhi akan orang bersayap hitam dan putih, seperti White-Black Raisa.**

**Oke saya akui, We'll Meet Again itu fic gagal! DX**

**Ini sekuelnya tapi saya sadari ngga mirip sama sekali *sweatdrop***

**Tapi entah kenapa saya ingin mengembangkan ceritanya *ditimpuk readers*emang ada yang baca?***

**Dan genre fic saya, Angst lagi!**

**Tuhan, 4 kali saya bikin fic genre Angst!**

**Mana HIM belum kelar lagi, baru nyampe satu chapter.. **

**Black : kok malah promosi?**

**White : biarkan dia, Black. Bair otaknya sedikit jernih..**

**Black : ya ya, terserah kau!**

**Hah! Ada kah yang mau review?**

**Sudikah?**

**Jangan-jangan baca saja sudah ogah? DX**

**Ah tidaaaaaaaak DX**

**Oke saya ngga berharap banyak dari fic ini..**

**Tapi..**

**Saya AMAT SANGAT BERHARAP! *dirajam***

**Satu pertanyaan, KEEP OR DELETE?**

**Kurang dari 5 review, saya akan langsung menghapus fic ini. Saya tidak mau dianggap buang sampah disini.. =.=**

**Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin pair SaiSakuSasu**

**Protes?**

**Oh tuhan, jangan sekarang! Otak saya masih disesaki berbagai cara untuk mentutaskan hasil UTS. Oke, saya akui saya lemah.**

**Oke oke, saya tegasin ya, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Mina-san, nyungken review? *plak!***

**Mina-san, boleh minta review?**

**Review yang banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak! *ngarep*dilempar bakiak***

**KEEP or DELETE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Dissclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/Romance/Drama/Fantasy**

**Pairing : Sai, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Akasuna no Sasori, Sabaku no Gaara.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Abal, Mary-sue, ngebosenin. Sai diberi marga Uchiha disini. Don't like, don't read.**

**A/N :**

"**Blablabla" = bicara**

'**Blablabla' = membatin**

"_**Blablabla"**_** = iblis/Malaikat bicara. **

**Presenting : Who's the Devil?**

"Mau ku mendapatkan Haruno Sakura."

Seketika Sai terdiam. Sasuke tetap tersenyum menyeringai. Bahkan untuk tersenyum yang menjadi ciri khasnya pun tak bisa. Dan hening pun kembali berlanjut.

**Chapter 2 : Believe What You've Been Seen**

Angin sepoi-sepoi masih bersemilir menyapu kulit pucat Sasuke dan Sai. Keduanya terdiam setelah pengakuan Sasuke yang nampak terpendam selama tiga tahun ini. Dan mau bagaimanapun Sai tak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke. Perasaan datang kapan saja dan dimanapun tempatnya kan?

Sasuke menyeringai, menatap sang sobat yang kini mungkin sedang dikelilingi berbagai pertanyaan. Boleh lah Sasuke dianggap tidak tahu diri. Tapi seharusnya Sai ingat siapa yang mengenalkan Sakura padanya. Tak lain adalah Sasuke sendiri.

**Flash Back**

Sai memijakkan kakinya diatas balkon sebuah apartemen kecil yang minim penduduk. Matanya menatap berkeliling, beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya. Sai adalah Malaikat Junior. Ia baru dan masih harus belajar. Sayap putihnya mengepak lagi saat kakinya menghentak lantai, membuatnya kembali melambung tinggi lagi. Kedua tangannya direntangkan, lalu dengan bahagianya ia berseru, "Jadi ini yang namanya dunia Manusia ya? Menyenangkan.."

"Hey, Malaikat baru ya?"

Seketika Sai menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap kearah sumber suara. Seorang pemuda dengan sayap hitam, mengambang di jarak 5 meter darinya. Kaus hitam dengan lambang 'tambah' putih pada bagian tengah kausnya, dan celana pendek hitam yang membuat ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang jail. Senyum menyeringai dan rambut ravennya sangat kontras terlihat dengan kulit putih pucatnya.

Sai segera menjauh, tahu kalau orang berpakaian serba hitam itu persenannya lebih banyak ke 'musuh' ketimbang 'teman'. "Siapa kau?"

"Aku Iblis Baru.." ujar si pemuda berambut raven itu, mengulurkan tangannya, mengharapkan jabatan tangan dari 'teman' barunya.

"Iblis?" Sai menjabat tangan sang Iblis, tanpa curiga sedikit pun. Yah memang dasar Malaikat Junior, tidak tahu apa dampaknya berteman dengan seorang Iblis.

"Yep!" sahut si Iblis. "Namaku Sasuke. Kau?"

"Aku Sai," jawab pemuda bermata onyx ini. Helaian rambut hitamnya yang tersapu angin, terlihat sangat lembut. T-shirt dan celana putih yang ia kenakan semakin menambah kan imej dirinya yang seorang Malaikat. Dan sepertinya otak Sai mulai bekerja. "Kau kan Iblis, kenapa mau berteman dengan Malaikat? Malaikat kan musuh Iblis.."

"Ah omong kosong dengan semua itu," ucap Sasuke, membuat kedua bola mata Sai terbelalak.

"Err, bisa diulangi?" Sai terlalu terkejut dengan omongan yang keluar dari

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Omong kosong—"

"Kau gila? Peraturan tetaplah peraturan!" potong Sai, membuat si pemuda berambut raven ini tersentak, nyaris mundur beberapa meter dari pria di hadapannya.

"Hn," si raven hanya menanggapi sinis. Mata onyx pemuda ini melirik kearah lain, jauh dibelakang Sai. "Wah, sudah pulang.."

"Siapa?" Sai mengikuti arah sorot mata Sasuke.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang, dengan kedua bola mata emeraldnya yang seperti berkilauan dibawah terpaan sinar matahari. Kulit putihnya seakan bersinar, menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya, selain wajahnya. Tubuhnya yang ideal itu berjalan mendekat kearah apartemen yang sama dengan yang akan Sai tempati.

"Sakura.." suara anggun dan merdu itu membuat Sai teralih kembali kearah Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Sai mengulanginya.

"Haruno Sakura.." Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai, seperti biasa.

"Haru no Sakura?" Sai memenggalnya. "Sakura musim semi? Nama yang indah.."

"Seindah pemiliknya," gombal si iblis.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Sai agak tertarik pada gadis yang barusan masuk kedalam sebuah kamar apartemen yang terletak tak jauh dari kamar Sai.

"Ya," Sasuke menjawab mantap. "Dia temanku.."

Sai manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Namun satu kalimat lagi yang meluncur dari mulut sang Iblis, membuat hati sang Malaikat hampir terlonjak kegirangan.

"Mau ku kenalkan padanya?"

**End Of Flash Back**

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya berat. Serta merta menghancurkan semua lamunan masa lalunya. Sasuke mendelik tajam kearah Sai. "Ini game."

"Huh?" Sai menyahut dengan desahan, sembari menatap si Iblis dengan tatapan menerendakan.

"Game," ulang Sasuke, "siapa cepat dia dapat."

"Mana bisa begitu?" si Malaikat tercekat, "kau pikir dia barang yang boleh diperebutkan?"

"Aku tidak bilang dia itu barang," ujar Sasuke tegas, "siapa cepat dia dapat."

"Terserahlah." Sai akhirnya memilih tak acuh pada hal beginian. Ia berpikir sobatnya sudah gila.

"Sai!"

Suara manis itu kontan membuat membuat Sai dan Sasuke sontak menoleh kearah pintu keluar yang kini terbuka lebar. Seorang gadis berambut pirang diikat empat, dengan mata jadeit yang menghanyutkan, menyembulkan kepalanya keluar, mencari sosok yang ia panggil. "Ah, Sai, kau disini?"

"Yep!" sahut Sai mantap, sambil berdiri. Diikuti Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Temari?"

"Mencarimu. Ini sudah bel masuk. Kau tidak tahu?" jawab si gadis pirang itu, memutar bola matanya. Mengamati "Kau bertengkar, Sai?"

"Ya." Sai beranjak, membersihkan kemeja putihnya yang sedikit ternoda oleh debu. Dan lalu merapihkannya cepat, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa barusan.

"Eh, kau si anak baru itu ya?" Temari mendekat kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapnya dari atas kebawah, menilai. Temari tak ambil pusing. Ia segera membalik badan, kembali masuk kedalam gedung, sesaat setelah mengucapkan, "Cepat masuk. Asuma-sensei sedikit terlambat sepertinya."

Sai menghela nafas panjang, lalu meraih kenop pintu coklat tua dihadapannya, meninggalkan pemuda berambut raven dibelakangnya sendirian. Boleh dibilang sekarang perut Sai seperti ditonjok, dan rasanya mual, seperti aka nada sesuatu yang ia muntahkan keluar dari mulutnya. Dan sepertinya, Sai harus berterimakasih pada gadis berkuncir 4 tadi, menyelamatkan dia dari suasana hening yang Sasuke ciptakan tadi.

Sai berdiam diri dikelas, memperhatikan kursi yang semula kosong, kini dipenuhi oleh para gadis yang sibuk berteriak 'kyaaa' atau menanyakan hal-hal tidak penting pada pemuda yang sepertinya santai saja menikmati perlakuan manis dari para gadis itu. Sai mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap langit luas dari balik bingkai jendela. Khayalannya melambung jauh. Awan putih dilangit pun ia melihatnya seperti membentuk wajah Sakura. Ah Sai tau benar kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta.

Sai menyenyahkan khayalannya, berharap ia tidak jatuh lebih jauh dalam perasaan yang ia pendam ini. Harusnya ia tak usah susah-susah menekan perasaan ini, kalau saja Sasuke tak menyadarkan dirinya tentang persaannya sendiri. Bolehkah ia menyalahkan Sasuke?

Tidak.

Ini seratus persen kesalahannya sendiri. Sakura memang menarik. Hampir semua pria menyukai dirinya. Seakan sang gadis bermata emerald itu tak memiliki celah. Oke, Sai dan Sasuke masuk daftar dari para pria yang memuja Sakura. Sadar atau tidak, semakin jauh Sai mencoba menghindar selama ini, semakin jauh pula Sai jatuh kedalam diri Sakura.

"Sai?"

"Hn?" Sai menoleh, mendapati kedua bola mata emerald yang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau sakit?" Sakura menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuhkan punggung tangannya pada kening Sai. "Tidak panas.."

"Aku hanya tidak enak badan.." ucap Sai, menepis lembut tangan Sakura yan nangkring di keningnya. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menghindari Sakura, itu pikiran Sai.

Sakura terdiam. Tak berkutik menerima perlakuan kurang mengenakan dari Sai. "Hn, oke. Aku mau makan siang, kau mau ikut ke kantin?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak nafsu makan. Terima kasih ya.." jawab Sai, dengan senyuman seperti biasanya.

"Oh.." ucap Sakura terdengar kecewa.

"Eh, Sakura, kau mau ke kantin?"

Segera saja mata onyx Sai mencari asal suara. Pemuda berambut raven itu tersenyum menyeringai. "Bareng denganku, mau tidak?"

Sai sukses melongok kaget, sambil terus menatapi kedua orang yang kini berjalan keluar kelas. _'Sial, aku kalah satu langkah!'_ gerutu Sai dalam hati.

Sai memutar bola matanya kesal, lalu duduk berpangku tangan. Mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling lagi, menemukan beberapa titik yang bisa dia gunakan untuk 'media penghibur'. Beberapa gadis menatap kearahnya dengan wajah yang, err—'mupeng'. Sai tersenyum manis kearah meraka, membuat kelas kembali ribut dengan teriakan 'kyaa'. Ah, Sai ini tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan kelebihan.

"_Sai-nii."_

Serentak Sai menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. Agak terkejut mendapati sosok berseragam Suna High School dengan sayap putih, mengambang disampingnya. Rambut coklat pendeknya melambai halus. "Matsuri.."

"_Sai-nii bantu aku.."_ Matsuri menatap Sai dengan tatapan memelas. Ia adalah malaikat junior baru yang terlahir kembali. Baru beberapa bulan ini ia turun ke dunia manusia, dan masih harus beradaptasi dengan mereka.

"Bantu apa?" tanya Sai, pura-pura acuh, dan bertindak seperti manusia biasa dari pada dikira kurang waras gara-gara berbicara sendiri. Ya, manusia biasa tak akan bisa melihat wujud malaikat atau iblis.

"_A-aku harus mencabut nyawa hari ini.. Dan ini kali pertamaku.."_ ucap Matsuri polos, ia memejamkan kedua matanya takut.

"Tutormu kan Gaara. Lagi pula aku Malaikat Pelindung, bukan pencabut nyawa.." ucap Sai, lalu meraih ponselnya, pura-pura memencet beberapa tombol, dan berpura-pura menelpon. "Hai Matsuri.."

Matsuri mengikik geli. _"Haha Nii-san ini aneh sekali.."_

"Ini lebih baik daripada dikira orang gila.." ucap Sai, lalu beranjak meninggalkan kelasnya, dengan meninggalkan jas hitamnya.

"_Tak perlu bicara terang-terangan dengan wujud malaikatku juga, niisan sudah seperti orang gila.."_ ucap Matsuri, menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, mengekor Sai dibelakang. Keduanya berjalan dikoridor berdampingan. Namun tetap saja, tak ada yang bisa melihat Matsuri.

"Kau ini.." Sai melirik tajam kebelakang, "kupanggil Gaara agar kau dihukum. Mau?"

"_Eh jangan niisan!"_ sahut Matsuri, sembari menarik lengan kanan Sai.

"Huh!" Sai berlagak acuh, lalu berbelok ke kanan.

BRUK!

"Adu-duh.. Gomen senpai!"

Sai membuka matanya, mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang pony tail, menunduk dihadapannya, dengan wajah ketakutan. Sai melirik dasi yang digunakan gadis itu. Berwarna putih, menandakan ia masih murid kelas satu. "Kouhai ya?"

Gadis itu mengintip Sai melalui celah poninya yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Tiba-tiba pipinya bersemu kemerahan. "Ha-hai, senpai!"

"Wahaha," Sai tertawa melihat tingkah gadis berbola mata soft blue dihadapannya. "Tidak usah kaku begitu.. Panggil saja Sai.."

"Ha-hai, Sai-senpai!" sahut gadis itu, kembali menunduk.

Sai melirik Matsuri, mengangkat bahunya, tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada gadis berambut pirang dihadapannya. Sai menggenggam bahu gadis dihadapannya, meremasnya lembut, "Rileks saja. Tidak usah kaku begitu.."

Si gadis menoleh perlahan kearah Sai. Mata soft bluenya menghanyutkan Sai, membawanya jauh kedalam diri adik kelasnya ini. Hampir saja Sai terpaku pada bola mata menghanyutkan kouhainya ini, kalau saja si gadis tak bersua. "Aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Kalau senpai?"

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah menyebutkan namaku?" Sai tersenyum, menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Aku Uchiha Sai."

"Gomen, Sai-senpai.." ucap Ino, memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Sudahlah, hehe. Kau mau kemana? Sepertinya sangat terburu-buru.." tanya Sai, matanya menatap lekat langsung kedalam bola mata Ino.

"A-aku terlambat. Harusnya sekarang sedang mengikuti pertemuan penyambutan murid baru di Gym.." ucap Ino, matanya menggerling menatap sosok lain disebelah Sai.

Sai tiba-tiba menyentil dahi mulut Ino, tersenyum mengejek. "Harusnya, 'junior' sepertimu ini, masuknya lewat gerbang. _Jangan dari atap_.."

"Eh?" mata soft blue Ino membulat besar. "Kok senpai tau?"

"Kita ngobrol sambil jalan ke Gym saja ya?" Sai meraih tangan Ino, lalu dengan 'lembut' menyeret Ino, menuju arah yang benar, menuju lantai dasar. "Kau malaikat jenis apa?"

"Malaikat Pelindung, hehe.." Ino nyengir, degup jantungnya sudah sampai ketelinganya. "Kalau senpai?"

"Ya kita sama.." Sai menyahuti dingin, saat beberapa gadis berpapasan dengannya.

"Lalu kalau gadis yang mengekor senpai ini, siapa?" Ino melirik Matsuri, tersenyum manis, begitu juga Matsuri.

"Dia Matsuri, masih junior sepertimu, dia Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa.." ucap Sai, lalu menuruni tangga menuju kebawah, masih diikuti oleh Matsuri dan Ino.

"Matsuri-chan sekolah dimana?" tanya Ino, melirik Matsuri yang terbang dibelakangnya. Memperhatikan seragam Matsuri yang berbeda dengannya. Kemeja putih dengan sweater coklat, dan rok merah.

"_Di Suna High School,"_ jawab Matsuri, menautkan kedua tangannya dibelakang, _"bersama tutorku.."_

"Oh.." Ino hanya ber'oh' ria.

"_Kalau Ino-chan, siapa tutornya? Mungkin saja Sai-nii atau aku mengenalnya.."_ tanya Matsuri, masih mengekor kedua orang yang kini sudah sampai dilantai dasar, lalu berjalan melintasi koridor, menuju Gymnasium.

"Sai-senpai inilah, tutorku," ucap Ino, sambil tersenyum lebar, serentak membuat Said an Matsuri berhenti bergerak.

"_A-apa kau bilang?"_ Matsuri melongok kaget.

"Kenapa..—" sebelum Sai sempat bertanya, seseorang segera menginterupsi.

"_Aku lupa memberitahukannya padamu, sepertinya.."_

Dan ketiganya pun melongok, menatap sosok dengan seragam yang serupa dengan Matsuri, bedanya pemuda ini menggunakan celana, bukan rok. Helaian rambut merahnya tersapu angin, mata jadeitnya menatap lurus kearah Sai. _"Gomen."_

"Hal sepenting ini..—"

"_Ah Gaara-senpai!"_ Matsuri nyengir, tiba-tiba keringat mulai bermunculan di tengkuknya. Ia tersenyum terpaksa. _"Aku sedang istirahat sebentar hehe.."_

"_Aku ke sini untuk menjemput juniorku saja. Dia seenaknya kabur. Sudah dulu ya.."_ Gaara meraih tangan kiri Matsuri, menariknya. _"Jaa.."_

"Eh tung—"

Kedua sosok murid Suna High School dengan sayap putih dipunggung mereka itu menghilang keluar gedung. Ino sweatdrop melihat kelakuan teman-teman senpainya. Sementara Sai..

"Seenaknya saja si Sabaku itu!!" Sai malah ngamuk-ngamuk ngga jelas, semakin membuat Ino Sweatdrop.

"Anu senpai, jadi mengantar—"

"Kau juniorku?" tiba-tiba Sai melongok menatap Ino, memotong ucapan gadis berambut pirang itu.

"I-iya.." Ino menjadi gagap lagi, ketakutan akan aura hitam yang dikeluarkan oleh senpainya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus siap."

"Siap?" Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti dengan ucapan senpainya.

"Siap karena aku tidak akan segan-segan menghukummu kalau salah sedikit saja," ucap Sai datar, penuh penekanan, dan intonasi yang tajam.

Ino terdiam. Sesaat saat pertama kali melihat Sai, ia sempat memuji ketampanan dan keramahan Sai. Kini, sepertinya ia ingin sekali menelan kembali kata-katanya. Sai sudah sepenuhnya terlihat seperti setan dimatanya.

Pertanyaan satu, dapatkah Ino menghabiskan masa 'belajar'nya di bumi dengan Sai sebagai tutornya?

Pertanyaan dua, apa saja hukuman yang akan diberikan Sai kepada Ino?

Pertanyaan ketiga, apa mungkin Ino benar-benar menelan semua ucapan kesan pertamanya pada Sai?

Dan Ino sepertinya sudah menerka semua jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, tarikan nafas panjang, Ino berkata dengan tegas, "Aku siap menjadi juniormu, Uchiha Sai-senpai!"

Dan kini, Sai jawsdrop melihat kelakuan kouhainya yang diluar dugaan itu, kebingungan akan tatapan mata murid-murid Konoha High School yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Sai segera menyeret gadis berambut pirang itu lagi, menjauh dari keramaian. "Oke. Kesan pertama buruk. Kau sudah mempermalukan aku."

"Eh?" Ino melirik senpainya aneh, lalu nyengir lagi. "Gomen-ne."

"Ah dasar. Jangan menyusahkan aku ya.." ucap Sai lembut. Meliirik kouhainya yang menatapnya dengan mata bulat besarnya, lalu tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau tidak buruk juga. Jadi peliharaanku saja, mau?"

Ino mengangguk. "Aku mau!"

Sai terdiam, menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau waras tidak sih?"

Ino mengangguk cepat. "Aku waras!"

"Dengar ya.." Sai mencengkram kedua bahu Ino, "barusan itu, aku menawarimu untuk menjadi PELIHARAANKU. Bukan pacarku. Lalu kenapa kau mengiyakan?"

"Karena biasanya peliharaan lebih disayang ketimbang pacar."

Sai bengong. Jawaban polos Ino sanggup membuatnya bengong. Sai mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Sedikit lelah menghadapi kepolosan dan spontanitas gadis ini. Lalu ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di kepala Ino, mengusapnya perlahan. "Oke. Sebelum jadi juniorku, kau harus lulus jadi peliharaanku.."

Ino mengangguk. "Baik senpai!"

Dan Sai semakin sweatdrop dengan tingkah kouhai polosnya ini.

**** To Be Continued? ****

**Minaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Saya ngga nyangka banyak juga yang review fic ini TT^TT sankyuuu minaaaaaa **

**balasan untuk annonymus reviewer :**

**Naru-mania : waaaaaa sankyuuuu reviewnyaaaaaaa XD nanti dibanyakin, sekarang masih ngenalin tokoh-tokohnya ajaaa XD sankyuuu yaaa, gomen telat update. Review lagi? X3**

**Bunga Sakura : sankyuuuu reviewnya ano, M? Uwoooooo *ngabayanging*mimisan*digiles* gomen lama update. Review lagi?**

**Faatin-hime : Sankyuuuu reviewnya faatin X3 gomen, soalnya takut ente ga suka TT^TT gomen lama update. Review lagi?**

**Shiroi Yuri : ah kau -.- sankyu reviewnyaa. Ini udah KEEP and Update. Mau review lagi?**

**Chiwe SasuSaku : Iyaaaa ada dua-duanyaaa tapi belum keluaaar. Sankyu reviewnya. Review lagi?**

**Hyui : waaaah reviewnya 2 yaaa? =] sankyuuuu :) ini sudah keep and update. Review lagi?**

**Rei-chan : waaaaai namanya sama! Tos! Sankyuuuu reviewnya. Ini udah. Review lagi?**

**Okeeeee operol-plak!-overall, saya ucapkan beribu terima kasih untuk : Naru-mania, Bunga Sakura, Faatin-hime, Shiroi Yuri Lautner, Haruchi Nigiyama, Chiwe SasuSaku, hyui, Saskey-uchiha, Ninja-edit, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi, Rei-chan, Amethyst is Aprhodite, Furu-pyon.**

**Maaf lama update, makin gaje pula TT^TT**

**Saya malah ngedahuluin fic HIM. Dan menelantarkan fic ini.**

**Gomen untuk Minaaaaaaaa DX paling besar gomen untuk Ame TT^TT dan Rin-san yang nagih updatenya fic ini lewat reviewnya di fic 'You're Not Sorry'**

**Gomen, kalau maksain takutnya malah garing**

**Ngga maksain kaya gini juga tetep garing. Iya kan? *ditendang***

**Kalau ada yang mau request untuk fic ini, bisa mereview, atau PM. Kalau kurang ngerti alurnya, bisa PM langsung ke saya. Flame, saya terima dengan lapang dada..**

**Oke, lagi-lagi, saya minta review, yang BANYAAAAAAAK**

**Sekali lagi nih ye, KEEP or DELETE?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Dissclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Hurt/Comfort**

**Main Chara : Sai, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Akasuna no Sasori, Sabaku no Gaara, Yamanaka Ino, Matsuri.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Abal, Mary-sue, ngebosenin. Sai diberi marga Uchiha disini. Don't like, don't read.**

**A/N :**

"**Blablabla" = bicara**

'**Blablabla' = membatin**

"_**Blablabla"**_** = iblis/Malaikat bicara. **

**Presenting : Who's the Devil?**

**Chapter 3 : Jealous**

Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu menikmati detik-detik kegiatan menunggunya didepan sebuah gerbang sekolah. Helaian rambut halusnya melambai halus. Angin menyapu kulit putih susunya. Tangannya beralih pada jaring-jaring besi dihadapannya, menggenggamnya erat. Mata emeraldnya menutup, merasakan sapuan hangat sinar matahari pada kelopak matanya. Ia menarik nafas panjang.

Gadis itu mendorong badannya kedepan, bersandar pada pegas jaring kawat didepannya. Ia lalu menyematkan beberapa helai rambutnya kebelakang telinganya. Mata emeraldnya melirik kea rah dua buah gapura kecil yang menyandang nama besar 'Suna High School'.

Beberapa murid berseragam sweater coklat dengan celana hitam mulai keluar dari gedung besar sekolah itu. Ada yang memakai celana putih, merah, dan hitam. Tergantung pada ada ditingkatan berapa mereka. Gadis bernama Sakura ini melirik ponselnya yang barusan bergetar, meraihnya, lalu menekan sebuah tombol pada keypad ponselnya.

**From : Sabaku no Gaara**

**Sakura kau dimana? **

Tepat saat gadis ini ingin membalas pesan tersebut, meta emeraldnya mendapati seorang pemuda bermata jadeit, berambutn merah, menoleh kekanan dan kiri, mencari-cari sesuatu. Mata mereka bertemu. Emerald bersambut jadeit. Merah jambu bersambut merah terang. Rona merah muda bersemu di pipi keduanya.

Sang pemuda berambut merah tersebut menghampiri gadis bermata emerald. "Sudah lama? Gomen.."

Sakura menggeleng. Lalu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Gaara. "Tidak.."

"Ah ya.." Gaara tiba-tiba menggapai tas selempangnya, membuka retsletingnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda dengan pita putih manis diatasnya. Kemudian ia menyodorkannya pada Sakura. "Untukmu.."

"Dalam rangka apa?" Sakura tersenyum, tak menerima hadiah dari Gaara tersebut, hanya menatapnya.

"Err, apa ya?" Gaara menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mata jadeitnya berputar-putar mencari alasan. "Ah aku juga tidak tau. Pokoknya untukmu saja.."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau gagal memberikan ini pada Matsuri, lantas diberikan padaku ya?" Sakura terkekeh pahit.

"Tidak. Khusus aku belikan untukmu kok.."

Tatapan Sakura teralih, mata emerald dan jadeit itu menyatu. Tangan Sakura meraih hadiah merah muda itu, lalu tersenyum manis, diselingi blushing yang tersamarkan oleh cahaya senja. "Terima kasih."

"Hn." Gaara hanya mengangguk, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah hadiah merah muda itu. "Sakura kau ada waktu?"

"Hm.." Sakura melirik jam tangan Baby G putihnya, lalu kembali tersenyum kearah Gaara. "Iya ada. Aku tidak ada les dan kerja sambilan malam ini.."

"Err, mau menghabiskan..—waktu malam ini bersamaku?" ucap Gaara tergagap, diliriknya lagi gadis dihadapannya yang kini semburat kemerahannya terlihat jelas.

"Ya, boleh.."

Gaara meraih lengan kiri Sakura, kemudian menarik gadis itu menjauh dari gerbang sekolahnya. "Kalau begitu temani aku mengambil motorku dulu di rumah yuk?"

Sakura mengangguk, mencoba meredam suara degup jantung yang memekak keras didalam telinganya. Sementara tak disadari, sosok bermata hazel memperhatikan dari kejauhan dengan tatapan iri. Disampingnya berdiri—err, melayang, sosok bersayap hitam dengan baju serba hitamnya, menatap cemburu kearah dua orang ini.

"_Sesak ya, Sasori?"_

Sasori merasakan emosinya meluap, wajahnya memerah, sementara kepalanya terasa berat sekali. Dikepalkannya erat tangannya, kedua alisnya bertaut kesal, sementara hatinya sudah dirasuki hawa cemburu. Menyesakkan. Rasa cinta Sasori kepada Sakura yang meluap-luap itulah, yang sebenarnya membuat dadanya sesak setiap kali mata hazelnya mendapati gadis berambut merah muda itu sedang bersama sepupunya, Sabaku no Gaara, atau sedang bersama duo Uchiha, Sai dan Sasuke.

Rambut putih kebiruan sang iblis yang melayang disebelah Sasori melambai halus, mengikuti gerak tubuhnya yang condong kedepan, membisiki Sasori dengan kata-kata yang memancing emosi Sasori. _"Sasori, kau tidak takut untuk mencelakai sepupumu itu kan?"_

Sasori menggeleng keras, ia lalu berbalik badan, meninggalkan Suna High School. "Tahan emosimu, Sasori.." gumannya pada diri sendiri.

"_Tidak ingin terlihat jelek dimata Sakura ya?" _ tebak sang iblis, menyeringai sambil memamerkan taring panjangnya. Si iblis masih mengekor Sasori.

Sasori tak membalas bisikan si iblis. Lalu sang iblis pun berhenti, membiarkan Sasori berjalan meninggalkannya. Mata violetnya hanya memandang punggung Sasori dengan alis terangkat sebelah. _"Hah, manusia memang munafik.."_

"Heh, Sui! Sedang apa kau disini?"

Si iblis bermata violet itu menoleh kebelakang, menatap sosok berseragam Suna High School dengan rok putih. Rambut merahnya melambai tersapu angin, sementara mata merahnya dibingkai kaca mata coklat manis. _"Eh, Karin.."_

Tubuh Karin bersinar, kemudian sayap hitam pun muncul di punggungnya. _"Kau menggoda murid Konoha High ya? Benar-benar homoseksual kau ini.."_

"_Ah.."_ Suigetsu mendesah pelan. _"Aku masih suka cewek kok."_

"_Buktinya apa? Aku tak pernah melihatmu menggoda cewek. Jangan-jangan memang beneran homo ya?"_ Karin berujar ketus. Ia lalu terbang ke sisi Suigetsu.

"_Bukti?"_ Suigetsu melirik kearah Karin, lalu dengan cepat menarik kepala Karin mendekat kearahnya, lalu mengecup bibirnya, melumatnya kalau saja Karin tidak memukul perut Suigetsu keras. _"Aduh.."_

"_Sialan! Benar-benar iblis kau!"_ seru Karin tertahan, sambil mengusap bibirnya kasar, berusaha meninggalkan jejak kecupan Suigetsu tadi. Sementara pipinya bersemu kemerahan.

"_Tuh bukti kalau aku masih menyukai cewek."_ Suigetsu bersiul nyaring, membuat gadis dihadapannya ini gereget ingin memukul telak pemuda dihadapannya.

Karin melayang tinggi ke langit, membuat Suigetsu mengejarnya. _"Hey merah, mau kemana?"_

"_Ah aku mau jalan-jalan.. Lelah juga beradaptasi dengan lingkungan manusia.."_ ucap Karin, kini berhenti. Ketinggiannya kini sudah mencapai gedung berlantai 3.

"_Siapa suruh kau beradaptasai dengan manusia? Iblis kan bebas mau menjalani hidup bagaimana juga.." _ucap Suigetsu, kini membalik badannya, menjadi kaki diatas, sementara kepalanya dibawah. Benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan.

"_Daripada seperti kau? Lihat, yang kau lakukan sekarang itu benar-benar tidak bermanfaat, Sui.."_ Karin berdecak halus, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Ah yang penting tidak usah pakai tenaga,"_ Sui menanggapi cuek.

"_Sasuke dalam bahaya, Sui.."_

Suigetsu melirik Karin, terkejut akan ucapan sobatnya barusan. Ia lalu memperbaiki posisinya, menjadi normal lagi. _"Apa maksudmu, kacamata?"_

"_Dia jatuh cinta dengan manusia."_

Sorot mata merah Karin menjadi sendu, entah karena apa. Suigetsu memutar bola mata violetnya, memiringkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu meluruskannya lagi. _"Apa yang salah dengan itu?"_

"_Kan..—"_

"_Malaikat berbeda dengan Iblis," _potong Suigetsu.

"_Err—"_

Suigetsu tak bosan memotong ucapan Karin. _"Bolehlah Malaikat dilarang jatuh cinta pada manusia. Tapi iblis, mereka bebas.."_

"_Bukan—"_

"_Ah kau cemburu, Karin.." _Suigetsu akhirnya mendesah pelan.

Rona merah di pipi Karin mencuat. Dirasanya degup jantungnya terasa semakin keras. _"A-apa-apan sih kau!"_

"_Ah mengelak lagi.."_ Suigetsu menaikkan kedua tangannya, menyanggah kepalanya. _"Munafik."_

"_Aku tidak munafik!"_ bela Karin kesal.

"_Lantas kalau bukan munafik apa? Jelas-jelas kau menyukai si raven itu sejak dia datang ke dunia iblis.." _Suigetsu berkata dengan jelas.

"_Err—" _Karin menggeram kesal.

"_Mau mengelak lagi?" _tanya Suigetsu, benar-benar 'menampar' keras Karin dari mimpi-mimpinya.

"_Kalau.."_

Suigetsu menoleh menatap Karin lagi, ketika dirasanya suara Karin melemah. Getir.

"_Kalau saja gadis bernama Sakura itu tidak ada.. Pasti sekarang Sasuke masih menjadi manusia.." _ucap Karin terbata, menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dibalik helai rambut dan bingkai kacamata coklatnya.

"_Menyedihkan. Kau masih mau menyalahkan Sakura? Jelas-jelas kalau Sasuke sendiri yang memilih.."_ ucap Suigetsu, lalu tangannya terulur, menepuk-nepuk pundak Karin.

"_Aku tidak mau tau. Sakura itu harus merasakan sakit yang sama dengan Sasuke!"_ ucap Karin bersungguh-sungguh, sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menatap mata violet Suigetsu.

"_Hak mu melakukan hal itu, apa?"_ pertanyaan Suigetsu kontan membuat mata Karin terbelalak.

Suigetsu balik badan, lalu melayang pergi meninggalkan Karin. _"Berpikirlah dewasa sedikit. Mati diumur lima belas bukan alasan bagimu untuk tetap berperilaku egois. Mencampuri urusan orang itu tidak baik.."_

"_Diam kau! Jangan sok-sokan menceramahi orang deh!" _seru Karin, membuat Suigetsu kembali menoleh.

"_Ah, jadi Gaara yang kau kejar-kejar itu, kau anggap apa?"_ tanyanya, seakan tak perduli pada pembicaraan mereka barusan.

"_Entah. Aku rasa menyenangkan sekali bisa jadian dengannya."_ Karin melirik tajam kearah Suigetsu. _"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"_

"_Huh!"_ Suigetsu menjulurkan lidahnya. _"Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk cemburu. Dan err, kusarankan kau tidak usah ikut campur urusan Sasuke dengan si malaikat itu.."_

Karin memutar bola matanya sebal, sembari mendelik halus kearah Suigetsu. Si bocah Hiu dengan cuek terbang lagi, benar-benar meninggalkan iblis wanita itu sendirian.

d^^b

"Terima kasih ya, Gaara.. Aku senang."

Gaara menoleh, mendapati mata emerald yang menatapnya hangat. Gaara mengangguk kaku, tidak terbiasa berlaku manis pada seorang gadis. "Ah ya, sama-sama.."

Dipandangnya gadis yang kini jadi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Sangat anggun, sangat cantik, dan rapuh. Gaara sangat menjaga Sakura. Setetes pun Gaara tak akan membiarkan air mata Sakura terjatuh. Sakura melahap sesendok terakhir chees cakenya, menyisakan sedikit noda disudut bibir mungilnya. Gaara dengan reflek menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi Sakura, lalu dengan jempolnya, ia menyapu noda chees cake itu.

Pipi Sakura terlihat merah merona dibawah sorotan lampu remang di café ini. "Eto.."

"Ah gomen," ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Sakura, menundukan kepalanya.

"Sakura.." Gaara memanggil nama itu dengan sangat lembut.

"Ya?" Sakura menatap langsung ke dalam mata jadeit Gaara.

"Ibuku menanyakan kabarmu.." ucap Gaara, ia menunduk, menggaruk pelipisnya dengan lengan kirinya.

"Oh ya?" Sakura tersenyum. "Apa kabarnya ibumu? Sudah lama ya aku tidak kerumahmu, semenjak kematian tousan.." ucap Sakura ringan, seakan tak ada yang salah dalam ucapannya.

"Ibuku baik.." ucap Gaara pelan, nampak grogi. "Err, Sakura.."

"Ya, Gaara?" Sakura tersenyum lagi, tak menyadari tingkah grogi Gaara.

"Aku suka kamu.."

Mata emerald dan jadeit itu beradu. Sakura nyengir. "Aku juga suka Gaara."

Gaara berdiri, mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, menarik lengan Sakura agar Sakura mendekat kearahnya, lalu mengecup bibir merah muda Sakura lembut. "Rasa sukaku yang begini, Sakura.."

Mata Sakura terbelalak, terlalu terkejut mendapatinya. Sementara tak mereka sadari, sesosok gadis berambut caramel dengan sayap putih memperhatikan dari luar jendela dengan tatapan sendu.

d^^b

"Apa, Gaara bilang dia menyukaimu?" seru gadis berambut cepol dua yang duduk didepan Sakura.

Membuat perhatian dua cowok berambut hitam disudut ruangan teralih, mata onyx mereka membulat. "Eh? Gaara?"

Sakura memijit keningnya yang berkedut nyeri sedari pagi. "Iya.. Dan gara-gara itu aku jadi tidak bisa tidur.."

"Lalu kau bilang apa?" Tenten—nama gadis bercepol dua itu, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mata berbinar-binar.

Sasuke memutar bola mata onyxnya, sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Sementara Sai meraih botol ocha yang baru ia beli tadi pagi di mini market dua puluh empat jam. Kemudian ia meminum ochanya nikmat.

"Aku bilang aku juga suka padanya."

BYUUURR!

"Eh?" Sakura dan Tenten menoleh kearah sumber suara, mendapati sosok berambut raven yang basah kuyup, dengan seorang pemuda dihadapannya yang sepertinya menjadi 'tersangka' dalam kasus ini.

"Lalu? Kalian jadian dong?" Tenten beralih lagi menatap Sakura.

Sakura nyengir, alisnya turun sebelah. "Tidak."

Sasuke nyengir disela-sela para murid cewek yang mengerubunginya, membantunya membersihkan ocha yang membasahinya. Sementara Sai bernafas lega.

"Loh? Harusnya kan jadian?"

"Soalnya kemudian dia menciumku."

DUAK!

Sai reflek memukul tembok disebelahnya, membuat para gadis yang mengerubungi Sasuke diam, melotot ngeri memandang Sai. Sakura benar-benar sweatdrop melihat tingkah Sai.

"Lalu gimana lagi?" Tenten benar-benar seperti ibu-ibu tukang gossip sekarang.

"Dia bilang, dia ingin aku jadi pacarnya, dan jawabannya boleh kapan saja.." Sakura berkata dengan tenang, sementara bola mata emeraldnya berputar. "Sebenarnya sih, aku sendiri bingung harus jawab apa.."

"Jadian saja!" tiba-tiba gadis dengan empat kunciran ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan gadis-gadis ini.

"Eh, Temari.." Sakura nyengir.

"Adikku itu baik kok.." Temari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Waktu Sasori juga, kau bilangnya begitu.." Tenten menaikkan alisnya, sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Karena memang saudaraku itu semuanya baik," ucap Temari, lalu Tenten memberinya deathglare. "Lagian kalian teman sejak kecil kan?"

"Ngh.." Sakura beralih menatap jendela.

"Masih memikirkan Sasuke teman SMP kita itu yaa?" Tenten melirik kearah Temari.

"Sudahlah.." Sakura beranjak, meninggalkan kedua temannya. Benci kalau tiba-tiba para sahabatnya itu mulai memperbincangkan hal ini.

Tenten menatap sisa bayangan Sakura di pintu. Sementara Sai memperhatikan kejadian dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Tak menyadari kalau sosok berambut raven disebelahnya itu memandang sang gadis Haruno dengan tatapan sendu. "Padahal Sasuke sudah lama meninggal ya?"

"Iya.." Temari mendesah. "Walau ada Sasuke Uchiha yang 'baru', tetap saja Sakura masih memikirkannya ya.."

Sai menoleh menatap pemuda ditengah kerubungan para murid cewek itu. Kedua pupil onyxnya membulat. "Kau.."

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap Sai malas. Seakan tak ingin 'dibacain' lebih jauh oleh Sai.

"Jadi alasan Sakura terkejut melihatmu itu..—"

"Hn." Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya, beranjak pergi dari kerubungan para gadis itu, tak perduli tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan padanya.

Sementara Sai menggenggam erat kedua tangannya, kemudian menendang meja yang ada disampingnya keras, menimbulkan bisik-bisik disekitarnya. Sai menyanggah pada meja yang barusan ditendangnya, matanya memejam erat, merasa sesak. Baru kali ini ia merasakan sesak yang begini.

"Sai!"

Sai membuka kelopak matanya, mencari suara yang memanggilnya. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipnya, melambaikan tangan kearahnya. "Ada yang mencarimu!"

"Siapa, Kiba?" Sai menatap pemuda betaring panjang itu.

"Anak kelas satu!" seru Kiba.

Lalu sebuah kepala muncul dari balik daun pintu. Rambut pirang model pony tailnnya yang khas itu, serta mata soft bluenya, membuat Sai agak berpikir dua kali untuk menghampiri gadis itu. Dengan malas Sai menghampiri Kiba dan Ino. Kiba menyingkir, masuk kedalam kelas. "Ada apa?"

"Aku liat tadi senpai belum sarapan.." Ino berkata ragu, bola mata birunya berputar mencari-cari alasan. "Jadi kupikir untuk membelikan Sai-senpai sarapan.."

Tangan mungil Ino menyodorkan kresek putih, ia menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Sai menatap Ino tak berkedip. Ia benar-benar terkejut mendapati seorang junior yang begitu perhatian padanya. Matsuri saja tak pernah sampai membelikannya sarapan. Atau, perhatian pun tidak. Setiap Matsuri datang padanya, pasti membicarakan Gaara. Tak akan jauh dari Gaara.

"Eh, Sai-senpai tidak mau ya? Gomen.." ucap Ino, terkekeh pahit sambil menarik tangannya lagi.

SRET!

"Eh?" Ino menatap tangannya yang dipegang Sai.

"Eto.. Terima kasih ya.." Sai meraih bungkus plastik yang dipegang Ino.

Semburat merah muda muncul semakin parah di pipi Ino. Ia lalu nyengir, "Hehe, dimakan ya, senpai.."

"Ah ya.." Sai memutar bola mata onyxnya. "Makan sama-sama saja yuk? Ayo masuk.."

Sai menarik Ino, tanpa perduli akan jawaban Ino. Ia lalu menyuruh Ino duduk dikursinya, sementara dirinya duduk didepan Ino, dengan posisi kursi yang saling berhadapan. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, apa salahnya Sai berbuat baik pada Ino? Itu pikiran Sai, tak menyadari kalau gadis dihadapannya ini sudah berusaha mati-matian meredam suara degup jantungnya yang serasa dipompa dua kali cepatnya.

***To Be Continued?***

**Minaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa XD**

**Saya kembali dengan fic abal saya XD**

**Masih ada kah yang bersedia review? X3**

**Gomen DX banyak misstypo, banyak yang agak maksa DX**

**Err, beribu-ribu terima kasih saya ucapkan pada : D'BlackList-Jijin, FiiFii Swe-Cho, Rei-chan, Amethyst is Aphrodite, Naru-mania, Bunga Sakura, Haruchi Nigiyama, LuthMelody, Faatin-hime, Sagara Ryuuki, Witte Lelie, Tukituki'ituksshi, Ninja-edit, dan para readers sekalian ^^**

**Maaf ngga bisa bales review satu-satu, dikejar-kejar waktu DX sebenarnya dilarang nyentuh lappy, tapi berusaha update untuk Menuhin janji pada Rei-chan, yang minta updatenya fic ini secepat mungkin =="**

**Ah ya, boleh sekali lagi saya minta review?**

**Review senpai dan readers semuanya sangat saya butuhkan.**

**Flame? Oh saya tak pernah perduli akan flame :p**

**Jadi, mendingan review.**

**Oke deh. REVIEW yang BANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Dissclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Hurt/Comfort**

**Staring : Sai, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Akasuna no Sasori, Sabaku no Gaara, Yamanaka Ino, Matsuri, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Temari. **

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Abal, Mary-sue, ngebosenin. Sai diberi marga Uchiha disini. Don't like, don't read.**

**A/N : sesuai dengan judul chapter, saya hampir seratus persen mengarahkan keseluruhan cerita pada chapter ini dengan tokoh utama Ino. Tapi kedepannya akan berganti lagi. So, Happy Reading Minna!**

"**Blablabla" = bicara**

'**Blablabla' = membatin**

"_**Blablabla"**_** = iblis/Malaikat bicara. **

**.**

**.**

**Presenting : Who's the Devil?**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Yamanaka Ino**

**.**

.

Seorang pemuda berdiri dengan kedua tangan menyilang di dada, masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya—Konoha High School. Rambut hitam klimisnya terayun dihempas oleh angin. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok koridor yang putih bersih, mata onyx mempesonanya siap menebar pandang pada seluruh anak kelas dua yang lalu lalang di bagian kelas dua ini, tepatnya di depan ruang Student Council ini. Beberapa menjerit histeris saat pemuda bernama Sai ini tersenyum tipis melihat mereka.

Bosan, Sai kemudian menyelipkan sepasang headset ke telinganya, dan menyetel music dari iPod Nanonya. Alunan piano dari Maksim Mrvica pun mengalun dengan indah dari headset putih manisnya. Croation Rhapsody, lagu kesukaan seorang gadis yang sangat ia kagumi semenjak pertama kali melihatnya. Seorang gadis lembut, penuh semangat, ceria dan kuat, berambut merah muda sebahu dengan sorot mata emeraldnya yang meneduhkan. Siapa pun yang melihat pasti akan terkagum-kagum padanya.

Sai melebarkan pandangannya. Mendadak perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Entah karena apa. Seharusnya sekarang gadis berperawakan mungil itu sudah keluar dari ruangan Student Council. Tiba-tiba pintu Student Council yang sedari tadi tertutup, kini terbuka perlahan bak slow motion di mata Sai. Sosok berambut coklat panjang dengan mata silver yang menyorot tajam keluar dari dalam ruangan. Setengah melirik Sai, ia kemudian berjalan kearah Sai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah, mematikan. Si pemuda berambut panjang ini kemudian ikut menyender pada tembok disebelah kiri Sai.

Sai melirik si penginterupsi dengan sorot tidak suka, dilepaskannya kedua pasang headset iPodnya. "Hanya diam disini. Tidak boleh? Ini kan wilayah kelas dua, bukan kelas tiga. Seharusnya aku yang tanya kenapa kau disini, Hyuuga Neji-senpai?" Sai nyerocos, tidak terima Neji menegurnya seperti itu.

"Ah kau ini," Neji menaikkan alisnya. "Aku kan ketua Student Council. Wajar aku ada di depan ruangan kerja ku."

"Hahaha.. Hai hai, Senpai.." Sai nyengir.

"Senpai.." Neji memutar bola matanya pelan. Kemudian ditatapnya benar-benar bola mata onyx milik pemuda disampingnya ini. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang 'Senpai', kau mau masuk Student Council tidak?"

"Hah?" Sai memasukkan iPodnya kedalam saku jasnya, menoleh sebentar kearah sang Ketua Student Council ini, lalu kembali menatap jendela dihadapannya. "Tidak sepertinya. Akan sangat repot membagi waktu untuk Student Council dan Basket. Gomen—"

"Ada Sakura di dalam Student Council," ucap Neji, memotong ucapan Sai. Nada suara mematikannya seakan tak terbantah.

"Lalu?" Sai pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Alasan kamu memasukkan aku ke dalam Student Concil apa?"

"Ah dasar, suka pura-pura tidak mengerti.." Neji mengurut dagu tanpa janggutnya pelan. Matanya kembali berputar, mencari-cari alasan. "Alasan ya? Apa ya? Aku merasa kau memiliki potensi yang bagus. Prestasimu juga, keahlianmu dalam basket, dan keahlianmu di dalam bidang melukis itu. Kau sudah cukup memenuhi criteria seorang Ketua Student Council. Asal kau tau.."

"Ngarang," bantah Sai, kemudian pemuda bermata onyx itu tertawa kecil. "Ketua Student Council haruslah orang yang tegas, tidak egois, dan dapat bersosialisasi dengan baik. Dan aku, jauh dari itu."

"Bersosialisasi?" Neji melirik kearah para gadis yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan senyum dan cengiran khas fan girls. "Sepertinya kau sudah cukup bersosialisasi.."

"Haha.." Sai malah menertawai ucapan Neji, "itu bukan bersosialisasi, Neji.."

"Aku yakin itu adalah salah satu jenis dari sosialisasi." Neji menarik semacam seringai di wajah tampannya. "Kau pun selalu mementingkan keperluan teman-temanmu. Juga selalu tepat dalam mengambil pilihan. _So, what do you think_?"

"Sepertinya..—" ucapan Sai terpotong saat tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok berambut merah jambu keluar dari ruangan Student Council dengan tangan penuh tumpukan kertas yang kini menggunung hingga menyamai batas kepalanya.

Sai secara reflek menghampiri sang gadis bermata emerald itu, meraih hampir dari sepertiga tumpukan kertas yang dibawa gadis itu. "Eh? Terima kasih Sai.."

"Yep," Sai tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Jangan seenaknya kabur ya Sai." Neji mendehem pelan, memecah suatu moment manis bagi Sai.

"Aku tidak kabur.." Sai menoleh perlahan kearah ketua Student Council yang kini berdiri berkacak pinggang dibelakangnya.

"Aku sedang mencoba merekrutmu," Neji menarik nafas perlahan, lalu melirik kearah gadis yang sepertinya menyorotkan tatapan ingin tahu dari mata emeraldnya. "Sakura, bantu aku merekrut temanmu ini agar masuk Student Council. Sayang sekali jika murid cerdas sepertinya tidak masuk Student Council.."

Sai langsung memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Neji. Sorot mata onyxnya menyorot 'kenapa-kau-memakai-kelemahanku?'. Neji hanya mengedikkan bahu, watados.

Sakura manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Ia lalu melirik kearah sang sahabat, "Masuk Student Council yuk? Rame loh.. Banyak yang mau ikut, tapi mereka gagal pada test masuknya.."

Sai benar-benar mati kutu. Ditatapnya kini gadis yang berdiri disebelahnya, menatap langsung kedalam bola mata emeraldnya yang ceria. "Eto.."

"Tuh, _Malaikat-mu _sendiri sudah memintamu masuk. Masih mau menolak?" kini Neji membalas Sai dengan tatapan 'mau-apa-kau-sekarang' miliknya.

"Hn," Sai melirik sebentar kearah Neji, lalu kembali menatap gadis berambut merah jambu yang tersenyum manis menatapnya, membuat debaran jantungnya terasa semakin kacau, menyisakan semburat merah muda yang samar-samar. "Baiklah."

Neji tersenyum senang. Lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Sakura yang tak mengerti apa maksud Neji. Kemudian sang Senpai pun menepuk bahu Kouhainya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan garang. "Selamat datang di Student Council, Uchiha Sai.."

Sai memutar bola matanya, menghembuskan nafas kesal. Neji benar-benar tahu cara menggunakan kelemahan setiap orang. Neji membalik badannya, sesaat setelah mengucapkan, "Jangan lupa nanti sore latihan Basket.."

Sai menghela nafas panjang. Dengan begini banyak waktunya terbuang lagi bersama 'manusia'. Namun ada baiknya juga. Ini artinya dia punya kesempatan bersama lebih banyak bersama Sakura ketimbang Sasuke. Sepertinya Sai sudah keracunan parah oleh Sasuke.

Sementara, tak Sai dan Sakura sadari, kedua pasang mata biru langit menatap kearah mereka berdua. Menyorot iri. Helaian rambut pirangnya yang terkuncir rapih melambai halus, mengikuti permainan angin di atas atap sekolah ini. Ino—nama gadis ini, menyandarkan dirinya ke pagar kawat dihadapannya, tanpa sadar kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi memegangi kawat besi itu tergenggam erat.

Gadis ini sadar ada yang berkecamuk di hatinya jika melihat sang Tutor berdekatan dengan gadis lain. Memaksa untuk mencabik-cabik dadanya, menyesakkan organ pernafasannya. Menyisakan sedikit kecemburuan yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh seorang Malaikat. Kemudian Ino menutup matanya, merasakan hembusan angin yang menggelitik kelopak matanya secara halus.

"Wah wah.."

Ino segera menoleh, ditatapnya benar-benar sosok penginterupsi itu. Sosok berambut raven dengan mata onyx memukau serta seragam yang tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda. "Ada apa ya, Senpai?"

"Tidak ada.." si pemuda tengil ini beralih ke sisi Ino dengan cepat, mencoba mencari apa yang sedari tadi di tatap Ino. "Rupanya kau suka pada si Iblis berkedok Malaikat itu ya?"

Mata soft blue Ino terbelalak kaget. Perlahan ia menoleh, menatap mata onyx yang mirip seperti milik tutornya itu dalam-dalam. "Kau tau..—"

"Ya," Sasuke—si iblis tengil ini, mengangguk perlahan, tapi tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada Sai dan Sakura yang sedang mengobrol di depan kelas dengan tangan penuh tumpukan kertas. "Ino dari Hi Chugakko ya?"

"Iya, saat masih jadi Manusia dulu.." Ino menggerling. Ditatapnya kini dedaunan yang jatuh ke tanah yang jauh dibawahnya itu. "Kenapa Senpai tau?"

"Senpai?" Sasuke terkekeh. "Kau lupa padaku, Ino?"

Ino menoleh kearah Sasuke curiga. "Lupa?"

"Iya." Sasuke nyengir. "Aku Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke Uchiha yang sekelas denganku di kelas 2-3?" Ino menatap Sasuke benar-benar. Kedua matanya berbinar.

"Yep," Sasuke tersenyum jahil.

"Kau '_terpilih_'?" Ino menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Ya, katanya aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati.." Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya, tanda bercanda.

"Apa alasannya? Yang benar dong.." Ino mencubit lengan teman lamanya pelan.

"Ya, jadi katanya aku punya kesempatan kedua di dunia ini, untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang dulu belum sempat ku selesaikan.." Sasuke menerawang menatap langit. "Kau juga, alasannya begitu kan?"

"Iya," Ino nyengir. "Lalu kau di uji kan? Hasilnya apa?"

"Tebak apa?" tanya Sasuke jahil.

"Malaikat juga?" Ino memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak cocok jadi Iblis, asal kau tau.."

Sasuke terkekeh kecil. "Aku seorang Iblis, _little angel_.."

"Eh? gomen!" Ino merunduk lagi. Ia lalu curi-curi pandang kea rah sang Iblis tengil. "Kenapa kau suka terlihat ada pada jarak yang dekat dengan Sai-senpai? Seharusnya kan..—"

"Ya ya.." Sasuke mencibir. "Kau persis seperti Sai."

"Hah?" Ino cengok. Kedua pipinya semakin bersemu kemerahan saat dikatai mirip Sai.

"Iya." Sasuke berdehem pelan. "Kata-katamu persis Sai saat pertama kali kami bertemu."

"Oh," Ino menunduk lagi, menyembunyikan guratan merah muda pada kedua pipinya.

"Kau persis Sakura."

Ino terdiam, terlalu bingung untuk mencerna kata-kata Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Sakura-senpai itu terlalu hebat untuk sama persis denganku.."

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Yamanaka Ino.." Sasuke berdehem lagi. "Kau persis Sakura Haruno yang ku sayangi sejak dulu."

"Heh?" Ino menoleh untuk meminta penjelasan lebih jauh.

Namun nihil. Sosok Sasuke sudah menghilang dari sisi Ino. Dan gadis Malaikat ini, kini hanya terdiam lagi, memperhatikan ke akraban yang tercipta antara Sakura dan Sai. Dua sosok yang serasi. Saling menyeimbangi. Sama-sama popular, sama-sama pintar, sama-sama memiliki minat yang besar terhadap seni Lukis. Iri pada Sakura? Sudah pasti Ino iri sekali pada gadis pujaan sang Tutor.

Ironis. Sebenarnya kalau sampai hari ini Sasuke masih hidup, Ino tak akan merutuki dirinya untuk penyesalan telah jatuh hati pada Sai. Kalau Sasuke masih hidup, mungkin, yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sai adalah dirinya, dan Sakura akan ada di atas atap ini, menatap sendu kearah ceceran daun gugur di halaman sekolah, dengan kedua sayap mengepak di belakang punggungnya.

.

d^^b

.

Ino terdiam memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang mengobrol. Sepertinya ia bosan dengan keadaan kelas yang seperti ini. Lalu kembali ditatapnya gadis bercepol dua yang sedang mengobrol dengan sosok gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata coklat manis membingkai sepasang mata merahnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Ino? Bagus kan?" sang gadis berambut merah menunjukan jam tangan merah muda yang melekat di lengan kiri putihnya.

"Eh?" Ino terhenyak, ditatapnya sebentar jam tangan itu, lalu ia tersenyum pada si gadis berambut merah. "Iya, sangat cantik. Warnanya seperti kelopak bunga 'sakura'.."

Ino terdiam. Mengucapkan nama gadis itu sepertinya membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Ia lalu kembali tersenyum menatap dua temannya, Tenten dan Karin.

"Yamanaka!"

Ino menoleh, menatap pemuda berambut mirip durian berwarna pirang dengan mata safir yang kini memanggil namanya. "Ya, Uzumaki-kun?"

"Ini, ada yang mencarimu." Si pemuda berambut durian itu menunjuk sosok diluar kelas yang tak terlihat oleh Ino karena terhalang oleh pintu masuk.

"Oke, makasih." Ino berdiri. "Aku ke sana dulu ya.."

"Oke," jawab Tenten dan Karin, kemudian melanjutkan obrolan mereka seputar jam tangan baru Karin.

Ino berjalan cepat kearah pintu masuk kelasnya, harap-harap Sai lah yang memanggilnya. Saat Ino menatap sosok asing di hadapannya, sedikitnya ada rasa kecewa muncul di hatinya. Sosok yang Ino dapati adalah pemuda berambut mirip buah nanas berwarna coklat, dengan mata mengantuk. Ino melirik kearah dasi yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Berwarna hitam. Berarti pemuda ini menginjak kelas tiga sekarang. "Ada apa ya, Senpai?"

"Aku Nara Shikamaru, dari kelas 3-1, Ketua Klub Panahan.." si bocah Shikamaru melirik kertas dikedua tangannya sebentar, lalu melanjutkan perkenalannya, "kalau tidak salah kemarin kau mengajukan formulir pendaftaran kan?"

"Iya betul," Ino mengangguk setuju. "Ada apa ya?"

"Hari ini berkumpul di ruangan klub. Bisa?" Shikamaru menarik nafas panjang, mengakhiri tugasnya.

"Iya bisa," Ino mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu sudah. Terima kasih, maaf sudah mengganggu waktu makan siangmu," Shikamaru berbalik, berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai atas.

Ino menarik lengan seragam Shikamaru yang tanpa jas itu. "Err, Nara-senpai—"

"Panggil saja Shikamaru," sela Shikamaru sambil menoleh kearah sosok gadis bermata soft blue di belakangnya.

"Ah, eh.." Ino tergagap. "Shikamaru-senpai—"

"Tanpa Senpai," Shikamaru menyela lagi. Dia kemudian memutar bola matanya pelan. "Mendokusei.."

"Eto.." Ino mengulangi ucapannya. "Shikamaru-nii, kumpulnya jam berapa?"

"Masih ada embel-embelnya.. Mendokusei.." Shikmarau menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Nanti kumpulnya pulang sekolah. Kehadiranmu di tunggu."

"Ah ya," Ino melepaskan genggamannya pada seragam putih Shikamaru. "Terima kasih Sen—Eh Maksudnya Shikamaru-nii.."

"Mendokusei.." pemuda ini kembali mengucapkan kata-kata khasnya. "Ya sama-sama, Ino.."

Tiba-tiba degup jantung Ino serasa digelitik, terpacu lebih kencang sedikit. Tanpa sadar guratan merah di pipinya muncul, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Mata soft blue Ino masih terpaku pada Shikamaru yang kini sudah berjalan mendekati tangga. Seulas senyum muncul di bibir manis Ino. Yang tak Ino sadari adalah perhatiannya sedikit teralih dari Sai, pada pemuda 'mendokusei' barusan.

.

d^^b

.

Malam ini mata onyx Sai menjelajah jauh menatap hamparan bintang dari ketinggian gunung yang baru dicapai olehnya. Sementara otaknya berpacu pada kejadian tadi siang, saat ia mengobrol di depan kelas dengan Sakura. Sai terbang di atas sebuah pohon, kemudian berpijak pada dahan pohon itu. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Sai berseru, "Aku senang sekali hari ini!"

Sai tersenyum. Pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Mata onyxnya menyorot senang. Ia ingin membagi kebahagiannya malam ini dengan seseorang.

"Senpai?"

Segera saja si malaikat menoleh, mencari sosok yang memanggilnya dengan suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Sosok berambut pirang model pony tail itu turun dari atas langit, duduk di dahan disebelah dahan pohon yang dipijak Sai. "Kebetulan kita bertemu ya.."

"Ah ya.." Sai mengangguk, sedikit malu takut-takut Ino—gadis bersayap disebelahnya, mendengar seruannya.

"Senpai sedang senang ya?" Ino menatap Sai curiga, di ukirnya senyum jahil pada bibir ranumnya.

"Haha.." Sai hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Ia lalu menatap kearah Kouhai super enerjik yang sekarang terlihat kuyu. "Kau kenapa? Sedang sedih?"

"Ah, bisa dibilang begitu.." Ino menyilangkan kedua kakinya, sementara kedua tangannya berpegang erat pada dahan pohon.

"Ada apa? Kau boleh cerita padaku.." Sai tersenyum, kemudian duduk di dahan pohon yang tadi ia pijak.

"Err.." Ino memutar bola matanya. "Jadi, ceritanya dulu aku menyukai seseorang.."

"Oh ya?" Sai menaikkan alisnya. Terlihat tertarik. "Lalu?"

"Orang itu sudah menyukai orang lain.." Ino tersenyum miris. "Parahnya dia adalah 'musuh bebuyutanku'.."

"Hm.." Sai menggerling, mencoba mencerna ucapan Ino.

"Lalu tanpa sengaja, musuhku itu membuat cowok itu meninggal.." Ino terdiam. "Padahal aku menyukai cowok itu dengan tulus.."

"Jadi kau menyalahkan musuhmu?" Sai menerka-nerka.

"Iya," Ino mengangguk setuju.

"Seharusnya jangan begitu.." Sai tersenyum, "kematian seseorang sudah menjadi takdir.."

"Ya memang sih," Ino menunduk, "tapi sekarang gadis itu hadir lagi dikehidupan keduaku ini.."

"Oh ya?" Sai membuka matanya lebar-lebar, sangat tertarik dengan cerita Ino.

"Iya," Ino mengangguk, dan kembali menunduk. "Dan dia kembali seperti dulu.."

"Seperti dulu?" Sai menggerinyitkan dahinya. Tak mengerti.

Ino menoleh, menatap langsung kedalam bola mata onyx Senpainya. Soft blue dan black. Menyatu. "Iya, kembali merebut apa yang kusukai. Termasuk merebut perhatian cowok yang kusukai lagi!"

**.**

***To Be Continued?***

**.**

**Minaaaa, gomen updatenya lama DX**

**Sudah mau UKK juga saya masih sempat ngelanjutin fic.**

**Banyak sekali typo bertebaran dimana-mana, terimakasih D'Blacklist-Jijin—senpai yang sudah sudi membaca fic abal penuh typo. Terimakasih sudah diberi tahu, jujur saya masih suka ke tuker antara dua 'rumus' itu.**

**Mengenai permintaan pemanjangan words pada fic ini, gomen, saya udah komit kalau ini cuma berkisar 2400 words perchapter DX**

**Gomen gomen masih sempat bikin chapter 4 yang amburadul dengan alur kecepetan ini.**

**Padahal rencana mau hiatus tiga minggu nyaris sebulan *dilempar sandal***

**Dan karena dikejar waktu, dan mama marah-marah saya masih pegang laptop padahal senen udah UKK.**

**Dengan adanya updatenya fic WTD, saya nyatakan saya hiatus publish dan update fic sampai kurang lebih sebulan DX**

**Dan err, saya kembali ngga bisa membalas review satu-satu seperti biasa.**

**Jadi saya ucapan beribu-ribu terima kasih pada ; LuthMelody, Harayosaki Ochi, Haruchi Nigiyama, Naru-mania, D'BlackList-Jijin, Riscle-coe, Rei-chan, Faatin Hime, Tukituki'ituksshi, Kick The Ball, AnnZie-chan Einsteinette, Ninja-edit, sava kaladze, DeviL's of KunoiChi, FiiFii Swe-Cho, Amethyst is Aphrodite, Natsumi Kohinata, Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi, serta para readers yang sudah sudi baca keabalan fic saya ini.**

**Dan saya kembali mohon kembali REVIEW YANG BANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK**

**Oke deh, sampe ketemu di chapter mendatang yang menyatakan saya active kembali.**

**REVIEW minna?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Dissclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Hurt/Comfort**

**Staring : Sai, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Akasuna no Sasori, Sabaku no Gaara, Yamanaka Ino, Matsuri, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Temari. **

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Abal, Mary-sue, ngebosenin. Sai diberi marga Uchiha disini. Don't like, don't read.**

**A/N : Kali ini yang jadi center dalam chapter ini adalah Sakura. Finaly sampe juga ke tokoh utamanya. Hobi bener ya saya mindah-mindahin center. Gomen kalau ngga suka, Cuma ini lah cara saya bercerita di sini.**

"**Blablabla" = bicara**

'**Blablabla' = membatin**

"_**Blablabla"**_** = iblis/Malaikat bicara. **

**.**

**.**

**Presenting : Who's the Devil?**

**.**

**.**

"Iya," Ino mengangguk, dan kembali menunduk. "Dan dia kembali seperti dulu.."

"Seperti dulu?" Sai menggerinyitkan dahinya. Tak mengerti.

Ino menoleh, menatap langsung kedalam bola mata onyx Senpainya. Soft blue dan black. Menyatu. "Iya, kembali merebut apa yang kusukai. Termasuk merebut perhatian cowok yang kusukai lagi!"

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : One Lies And One Truth**

**.**

.

"Masa sih?" Sai menaikkan alisnya, tak mengerti, tak sadar, dan tak tau apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis di hadapannya.

"Iya," Ino mengalihkan pandangannya. "Senpai juga mengenalnya kok!"

"Wah?" Sai membulatkan kedua matanya, penasaran. "Siapa namanya?"

Ino terdiam, beberapa kali bola matanya berputar. Lalu akhirnya dia kembali menatap sepasang mata onyx yang sudah menariknya perhatiannya. "Namanya Haruno Sakura."

Dan Sai terdiam. Lidahnya terlalu kelu. Atau bahkan, bisa dibilang Sai merasa mati rasa.

"Kenapa Senpai diam?" Ino menatap Sai menyelidik. Ia lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya, menatap Senpainya dengan tatapan yang amat menyebalkan. "Ah tidak salah lagi, pasti Senpai akan membela dia! Bela saja dia! Bahkan Senpai tak perduli akan perasaanku! Bahkan Senpai tidak sadar! Bahkan—"

"CUKUP!" bentak Sai, dan Ino terdiam, tersentak. Sai menatap gadis berkuncir kuda itu dengan tatapan garang, "kalau kau tak pernah memberi tahuku apapun, kenapa aku harus menyadarinya?"

PLAK!

"Senpai tidak mengerti perasaan wanita! Mana bisa Senpai mengerti kenapa aku berlaku seperti orang gila begini!" seru Ino, air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Sai memegangi pipinya yang memanas oleh tamparan Ino. Dia hanya terdiam, menatap gadis tempramen di hadapannya ini dengan tatapan datar. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Lakukan sesuka Senpai!" seru Ino, kemudian menghentakkan kakinya keras ke dahan pohon yang dipijaknya, dan melesat terbang ke atas, meninggalkan Sai dengan pertanyaan yang menghinggapi kepalanya. Dianggap gila juga tak apa, Ino sudah tak perduli.

"Salahku apa sih?" decak Sai kesal, masih belum menyadari apapun tentang Ino.

.

O.O

.

Matahari terbit di ufuk timur seperti biasa. Cahayanya mulai bersinar, menghangatkan bumi dari dinginnya raja malam. Sinarnya masuk menelusup melalui celah-celah tirai putih yang sedikit tersingkap, langsung menerobos, menyinari sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang masih berkutat dengan mimpi-mimpinya di atas ranjang. Badannya menggeliat, merasakan pelupuk matanya digelitiki rasa hangat. Perlahan kelopak mata pucat itu terbuka, dan tampaklah sepasang iris emerald yang menawan. Beberapa kali mengerjap-erjap, menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya.

Gadis itu perlahan bangun, menyanggah dirinya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, menguap. "Hoaem.."

Kini sepasang kaki putih jenjang berbalut celana hot pants berwarna putih turun dari atas ranjang bernuansa kemerah mudaan itu. Kemudian ia berjalan dengan perlahan, masih mengumpulkan nyawanya yang sempat tercerai berai ketika tidur. Kedua tangannya menggapai dua sisi tirai yang menutupi kamar bernuansa merah muda ini dari cahaya mentari pagi. Dipisahkannya dua sisi tirai itu, membiarkan cahaya berlomba-lomba masuk ke dalamnya. Seulas senyum terlukis lembut di bibir tipis gadis itu. "_Happy Sunday Morning.._"

DRRRTTT! DRRRTTT!

Sakura—nama gadis itu, kini beralih ke arah meja kecil yang tepat berada di depan ranjangnya. Tangan kanannya meraih ponsel flip berwarna putih yang ia taruh semalam. Lalu dengan lihai ia membuka flip ponselnya dengan satu gerakan jari. Ia menatap layar ponselnya sebentar, lalu kembali tersenyum. bedanya, kali ini disertai sorot mata teduh.

**23 July, Alert : Sasuke Birthday! \:D/**

Sakura terdiam sebentar, lalu menutup flip ponselnya, dan menyimpannya di tempat semula. Sementara ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

O.O

.

Wangi dupa tercium ke mana-mana. Tungkunya terletak di atas sebuah batu, sebuah makam. Seorang gadis berlutut di depan nisan bertuliskan 'Sasuke Uchiha' itu, merapatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, dan memejamkan matanya. Seulas senyum tipis terpampang di paras cantiknya. Kicauan burung yang hinggap di atas pohon pun menjadi melodi tersendiri bagi yang mendengarkannya. Sang gadis kini membuka matanya, kembali memperlihatkan dua pasang iris emeraldnya yang menawan. "Otanjobi omedeto, Sasuke-kun.."

Sesak. Gadis itu tetap tersenyum meski merasakan sesak dalam paru-parunya, menekan hatinya seakan-akan di tonjok dari dalam. Wajahnya memanas, matanya mulai berair. Ia tau kalau dirinya belum bisa melepas Sasuke, belum bisa merelakan kepergian Sasuke. Sebenarnya ada ke ganjilan pada Sai, mereka sama-sama bermarga Uchiha, tapi Sai tak mengenal 'Sasuke Uchiha' yang sempat mengisi relung hatinya itu.

"Eh, Sakura?"

Iris emerald Sakura sesaat membesar, dan kemudian mengecil lagi. Perlahan, gadis ini menoleh, membuat helaian rambut merah muda sebahunya melambai halus. Mata emeraldnya cukup terkejut mendapati sosok berambut model raven dengan warna deep blue, serta dua bola mata beriris onyx menawan, berdiri di sampingnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Sasuke?"

"Sedang apa di makam..—" pemuda itu berhenti sesaat, kedua bola matanya berputar, lalu kembali menatap kembali sepasang iris emerald dihadapannya, "—kakak kembarku?"

"Kembaran?" gadis ini terhenyak, terlalu kaget mendengarnya. "Kau kembaran Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Ya," Sasuke mengangguk. Namun kedua alisnya bertaut, seakan memungkiri jawabannya sendiri.

"Nama kalian sama-sama Sasuke?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap sosok raven ini dengan tatapan aneh.

"Bukan," Sasuke terdiam sebentar. "Nama asliku bukan Sasuke. Orang tuaku mengganti namaku dengan nama Kakak, ketika dia sudah meninggal."

"Kenapa bisa?" Sakura beranjak, menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Sasuke, yah walau tinggi Sasuke masih sepuluh senti di atasnya. "Jadi orang tuamu menganggapmu adalah penganti Kakakmu?"

"Mungkin," ujar Sasuke, seadanya.

"Jadi nama aslimu siapa?" selidik Sakura, sepertinya benar gadis ini sangat penasaran dengan keluarga Uchiha yang seakan mempermainkan perasaannya.

"Hyosuke."

Sakura terhenyak. Ditatapnya sepasang iris onyx menawan itu. Setiap nada yang terucap dari bibir tipis Sasuke, seakan menghipnotis gadis bermata emerald ini.

"Hyosuke Uchiha," ucap Sasuke, lebih lengkap. "Tapi kau boleh tetap memanggilku Sasuke kalau kau mau, Sakura.. Aku tau, semua kisah cintamu dengan Kakakku."

Sakura terdiam. Ditatapnya benar-benar pemuda di hadapannya. Gejolak yang sama menguasai hatinya. Gejolak yang sama dengan y ang ia rasakan saat bersama Sasuke. Kenangan manis tiga tahun yang lalu, di mana itulah saat terakhir Sakura melihat Sasuke.

"_Aku menyukaimu juga, tapi aku ingin belajar dulu sekarang. Aku ingin masuk Konoha High School.."_

Mendadak ulu hati Sakura seakan ditonjok keras, hingga membuatnya mual ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"_Otanjobi omedeto, Sasuke.."_

Mendadak perasaannya kembali bergejolak, kembali menguasai hatinya, kembali menyayat luka lama yang sudah sempat mongering.

"_AWAS SAKURA!"_

_BRAK!_

Sakura merosot dari tempatnya berdiri, memeluk kedua kakinya, tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang sudah dibendung olehnya selama beberapa tahun ini. Menangis. Sakura hanya bisa menangis untuk meratapi kepergian orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. Kenapa dia tidak menerima saja pernyataan Sasuke? Kenapa dia tidak sadar kalau itu adalah saat terakhir Sasuke?

Kalau Sasuke tidak berlari ke arahnya, maka Sakura lah yang harusnya tertabrak mobil!

Sesak, dadanya sesak. Sesuatu seperti menyangkut dalam kerongkongannya, ingin ia muntahkan keluar semuanya. Rasa bersalah yang sudah bertahun-tahun itu terpendam kini mencuat keluar lagi. Menyiksa Sakura, menorehkan luka lebih dalam di hati Sakura.

Sasuke berjongkok, menepuk kepala Sakura yang masih menunduk, membuat gadis itu menengadah, menatap sepasang mata onyx menawan itu. _"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Sakura.."_

Iris emerald itu membesar lagi. "Sasuke.."

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Perlahan ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sasuke yang kau maksud, sudah mati, Sakura.. Aku Hyosuke.."

Sakura menunduk lagi, menangis lagi di depan makam Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke sendiri, merasakan sesuatu mengganjal di dalam hatinya, membuatnya sedikit tertekan. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan kalau ia sudah hidup lagi, dalam wujud lain.

.

O.O

.

Bulan nampak sudah merajai malam ini, menyinari lembut setiap individu yang tinggal di Bumi. Angin malam di atas gedung apartemen ini memang sangat dingin. Sepasang mata onyx menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Sementara pikiran bocah raven ini terpaku pada hal lain. Sesuatu yang membuat dadanya sesak, sesuatu yang membuatnya terus merasa bersalah.

Kaus hitam tanpa lengan yang ia gunakan rupanya tidak membuatnya kedinginan. Dua pita merah membentuk 'X' terpampang menjadi motif pada kausnya. Celana hitam gombrang ini rupanya sedikit membuatnya hangat. Rambut model ravennya melambai disapu angin malam. Sementara kedua mata onyxnya memejam, menikmati angin malam ini.

Bohong kalau dia bilang dia senang menyiksa Sakura seperti tadi siang. Bohong kalau dia bilang dia ingin balas dendam atas kematiannya. Bohong kalau dia bilang dia sudah melupakan Sakura.

Semuanya bohong!

Jujur dia juga tersiksa ketika melihat air mata murni milik gadis beriris emerald itu. Jujur dia ingin Sakura tau kalau dia tak pernah menyalahkan Sakura atas kematiannya. Jujur walah sudah berbeda dunia, dia tetap mencintai Sakura, dan rasa itu tak pernah berkurang.

Ia mendengar tangisan Sakura di depan jasadnya yang berlumur darah, menangis sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah tak bernyawa tiga tahun silam. Ia tau bagaimana 'down'-nya Sakura saat Ino menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Sasuke. Dia tau kalau setiap malam Sakura menggumamkan namanya disaat tidur. Semuanya campur aduk.

Sedih.

Sedih melihat Sakura hancur bagai kaca pecah seperti itu. Sedih mengetahui kalau Sakura ternyata sangat mencintainya. Sedih saat dia tahu kalau Ino, gadis yang sempat membuat perhatiannya teralih sesaat dari Sakura, malah menenggelamkan gadis beriris emerald itu semakin jauh ke dalam keterpurukannya.

Senang.

Senang saat ia bertemu Sai yang dengan senang hati membantu Sakura bangkit lagi. Senang saat ia melihat perkembangan Sakura yang sudah mulai tersenyum setahun kemudian. Senang saat ia tahu impian Sakura masuk ke Konoha High School tercapai.

Kecewa.

Kecewa saat ia sadar kalau perhatian Sai yang berlebih pada Sakura itu karena Sai juga mencintai Sakura. Kecewa saat ia tahu kalau Sakura rupanya mulai memendam rasa kepada Sai. Kecewa karena bukan dia yang dapat membantu Sakura bangkit lagi dari penyesalannya.

Menyesal karena dia tidak ada saat Sakura sangat membutuhkannya. Sasuke sadar kalau dia memang menyesali keputusannya mengenalkan Sai kepada Sakura. Tapi, penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat kan?

Frustasi, bocah raven itu kini mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas. Menjambaknya karena kesal.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?" si bocah raven menoleh, menatap tajam si nona berkaca mata berambut merah yang sedang mengambang di atasnya. "Apa Karin?"

"Kau kenapa? Seperti orang gila.." Karin kini terbang, lalu duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Tidak," Sasuke memeluk kedua kakinya, menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kaki dan tangannya itu.

"Kau ini.." Karin mendengus pelan, "aku kan sahabatmu. Aku sudah tau kebiasaanmu. Kalau sedang banyak pikiran, kau pasti berlaku seperti orang gila."

"Ya ya terserah.." Sasuke tak menoleh, masih menenggelamkan setengah kepalanya dalam rangkulan tangannya itu. Matanya menatap datar bulan besar yang menjadi satu-satu tontonan menarik baginya malam ini.

"Sakura kan?" Karin mencoba menerka.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan Karin. Diotaknya hanya ada Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura. Kalau boleh meminta, dia minta Sakura lah yang menemaninya malam ini, bukan Karin.

"Che!" Karin berdecak kesal. Sia-sia usahanya untuk menghibur kawannya.

"Kau tau Karin, melihatnya tersenyum saja sudah membuatku senang.."

Karin menoleh. Terkejut. Barusan bocah raven ini benar-benar mengajaknya bicara kan?

"Tidak usah bersamaku juga, aku senang.. Asal dia tersenyum.." Sasuke berujar lagi. Masih menatap sendu bulan di depannya.

"Kalau tidak bersamamu, yang ada kau makin seperti orang gila saja.." ujar Karin pelan. Ia kemudian ikut-ikutan Sasuke memeluk kakinya yang hanya diselimuti hot pants hitam, dengan tanktop putih berpita panjang yang dililitkan ke kedua tangannya, saling menyilang.

Hening lagi. Karin benci hening karena itu artinya dia mati kutu. Iris ruby Karin melirik ke arah si bocah raven. Menunggu pemuda bermata onyx ini kembali bersua. Senyap. Sunyi senyap. Hanya deru angin saja yang menjadi melodi di telinga Karin. Kalau saja Karin tidak menyadari perasaannya, sudah pasti dia akan menampar bocah raven songong ini, dan pergi begitu saja. Tapi Karin menyadari perasaannya.

"Celaka.."

Karin tersentak, kembali menatap sepasang mata onyx itu. "Kenapa?"

Sasuke terkekeh kecil, hambar. "Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat orang lain lagi selain Sakura.."

DEG!

Tahu rasanya ditonjok?

Atau… err… Ditampar? Pernah merasakannya?

Sekarang Karin merasa ditampar dari mimpi-mimpi manis yang sudah ia rajut semenjak tiga tahun lalu, kandas begitu saja karena sebuah kalimat yang dengan santai diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Sesak. Karin merasa dadanya sesak. Apalagi matanya, ia merasa ingin copot keluar. Kakinya, Karin serasa tidak punya kaki lagi. Sesuatu mengganjal di kerongkongan Karin. Semua kalimatnya hilang. Tertelan begitu saja.

Pelupuk matanya itu sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung bulir-bulir asin kepunyaannya, yang kalau tidak ditahan sudah keluar dari tadi. Seharusnya Karin sadar posisi. Karin hanya sobat Sasuke sesame iblis. Karin bahkan di luar lingkaran masa lalu Sasuke. Karin sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk marah. Resiko. Itu resiko, dan Karin mau tidak mau harus menerimanya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri, dan melesat begitu saja. "Aku pergi dulu ya, Karin. Jaa—"

"Tungg—" belum sempat Karin mencegahnya, gadis itu kini hanya dapat melihat kepakan sayap Sasuke yang sudah menjauh darinya. Maka tangannya kembali turun, kembali memeluk kedua kakinya. Kemudian Karin menghela nafas panjang, lelah akan apa yang ia jalani selama ini.

"Dicuekin ya?"

Tanpa menoleh pun, Karin tahu siapa yang barusan berbicara dengan nada sarkastik seperti itu. Suara baritone itu dengan jeelas terdengar di telinga Karin, namun Karin masih enggan menoleh.

Kemudian pemuda berambut putih kebiruan itu kini duduk, mengambil alih posisi Sasuke tadi. "Sudah di '_tampar'_ begitu, masih saja.."

"Apa mau mu sih?" Karin mendengus kesal, semakin kesal karena Suigetsu—pemuda yang baru datang ini, sepertinya lupa akan tata cara berbicara yang baik.

"Mauku yang menyadarkanmu, Nona besar Karin.." ucap Suigetsu pelan, namun nada bicaranya tetap saja sarkastik.

"Tidak perlu kau sadarkan juga aku mengerti kok!" ucap Karin nyolot.

Suigetsu tersentak. Ia menatap Karin sebentar. Lalu kembali menatap lurus bulan di hadapannya. "Sadar apanya? Kau bahkan tidak menyadari apa pun, Karin.."

"Aku sadar kalau memang aku nggak punya harapan sama Sasuke." Karin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam rangkulan tangannya. "Tuh kan aku sadar?"

"Bukan." Suigetsu mendengus. Ia lalu rebahan, merasa cukup melelahkannya hari ini. "Sudahlah. Dibahas pun kau tak akan mengerti."

"Ah," Karin menatap Suigetsu kesal. Sepertinya pemuda satu ini cuma menambah perasaan kesalnya saja. Ditatapnya Suigetsu dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

Menurut Karin selera si bodoh ini tidak jelek juga. T-shirt abu-abu berlengan pendek polos, dipadu dengan celana hitam model skiny. Benar-benar santai.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Karin tersentak, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada bulan besar itu. "Tidak kok!"

Sementara Karin tidak sadar, kalau pemuda di sampingnya itu mengukir senyum simpul dengan sorot yang sangat teduh. Kalau Karin melihatnya, mungkin ia sudah berpaling pada si Hiu ini. Masalahnya ini berbeda dengan ekspresi Suigetsu yang biasa. Kali ini lebih calm, dan lebih tampan. Benar-benar bisa mencuri hati seorang gadis yang hanya selintas berpapasan dengannya.

Tapi percuma. Pemuda tengil bermulut pedas ini hanya tertarik pada gadis di sampingnya. Sampai-sampai mulutnya kelewat pedas saking groginya kalau bersama Karin. Lelah, Suigetsu melipat tangannya membentuk bantalan untuk kepalanya, dan menutup kedua kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan iris violetnya.

"Sui! Jangan tidur dulu!"

Iris violet itu kembali terlihat, berputar, mencari sosok gadis berambut kemerahan yang sudah menghilang dari sampingnya. Saat buram pada matanya menghilang, Suigetsu mulai menyadari kalau cahaya di sekelilingnya terasa lebih gelap, dan sepasang tangan putih pucat tengan menyangga di samping kiri dan kanan kupingnya, sementara helai rambut merah tergantung begitu saja. Tatapan mata mereka tepat pada satu garis lurus. Dengan ke adaan begini, sepertinya cocok kalau dibilang 'Karin menyerang Suigetsu.' "Ka-Karin, kau mau apa?"

"Jelaskan dulu eh, apa yang tidak aku sadari!" seru Karin menyolot, membuat Suigetsu sukses bengong sesaat, dan tertawa keras kemudian. Dan Karin hanya berdecak kesal, lalu meninggalkan bocah Hiu itu saat tawa masih menguasai Suigetsu.

.

***To Be Continued?***

**.**

**Author balik lagi dari masa Hiatus.**

**Hiatusnya bentar ya?**

**Ah saya tuh sebenernya ngga jadi HIATUS gara-gara tetep kepikiran FNI yang semakin rusuh, dan fic fic saya yang terbengkalai kini ada tiga ==" (siapa suruh bikin multy chap lebih dari 1?)**

**Hn, gimana nih ya?**

**Saya ngga ngerti kenapa ini klise banget dah chapternya.**

**Apakah alurnya kecepetan?**

**Apakah banyak typo?**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah DX saya stress gara-gara guru biologi dan matematika saya yang seenaknya libur ke bali padahal anak-anaknya belum remedial dengan tuntas =="**

**Yah, ini semacam pelarian menyenangkan bagi saya.**

**Thanks to : Naru-Mania, sava kaladze, LuthMelody, Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn, aya-na rifa'i, Faatin-hime, Rei-chan, Amethyst is Aphrodite, Natsumi Kohinata, Haruchi Nigiyama, D'Blacklist-Jijin, dan wanaaa. Sankyu juga buat yang udah baca XD walau ngga review**

**Saya akui fic ini ngga bagus. Abal banget =="**

**Sedih amat saya baru nyadar sekarang.**

**Yah, sebagai author yang baik, saya harus nuntasin fic ini dengan baik. Yah, ngga bergeming walau pereview berkurang, yang penting maju terus!**

**Yos, Review minna?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Dissclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Hurt/Comfort**

**Main Chara : Sai, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Akasuna no Sasori.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Abal, Mary-sue, ngebosenin. Sai diberi marga Uchiha disini. Don't like, don't read.**

**A/N : Drama banget. ah, kenapa saya bikin drama mulu ya? **

"**Blablabla" = bicara**

'**Blablabla' = membatin**

"_**Blablabla"**_** = iblis/Malaikat bicara. **

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**Presenting : Who's the Devil?**

**.**

**Chapter 6 : What Should I Do?**

.

* * *

.

Sebuah ruangan bertuliskan Student Council tampak senyap dengan hanya satu suara yang berkoar. Sementara didalamnya dapat dilihat ada 8 buah meja yang diurutkan membentuk huruf 'U', dan dua buah meja lagi terlihat seperti menutup huruf 'U' tersebut, dimana ada sosok pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan gadis berambut pirang berkuncir empat disitu. Sementara ada seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang berdiri di belakang mejanya, memegang buku catatannya, dan berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu kepada sembilan teman-temannya.

Sai duduk di kursi paling ujung. Sebagai pendatang baru di Student Council, rupanya Neji sudah mempersiapkan kursi dan meja tambahan untuk Sai. Kini si pemuda beriris onyx itu memang duduk di kursi 'spesial' itu, mengikuti rapat dengan tenang, walau sesekali tangannya memutar-mutar pulpen hitam di tangannya, alih-alih menghilangkan kebosanannya. Dan piciknya Neji, kursi yang di tempati Sai itu tepat bersebelahan dengan gadis manis berambut merah muda yang sudah lama ditaksir Sai.

"Anggaran bulan Juni ini nampaknya sudah mulai melebihi anggaran kita yang biasanya.." ucap si pemuda berambut merah, dengan bola mata hazel yang selalu menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan seksama. "Ini akan memakan uang di kas simpanan kita."

Sai memutar bola mata onyxnya jenuh. Ini salah satu alasannya tidak ingin masuk Student Council. Pemuda dengan rambut merah itu kini menyorotkan bola mata hazelnya pada Sai. "Uchiha-san, sepertinya anda punya masukan untuk menanggulangi kebocoran keuangan ini?"

Sai tersentak. Semua anggota Student Council yang berjumlah 10 orang—termasuk dirinya, menoleh ke padanya. Sai tanpa sadar menjatuhkan pulpen yang sedari tadi berputar di tangannya. Kini ia menurunkan tangannya yang semula bertopang dagu, lalu berdiri. "Saya rasa menaikan kas bulanan itu tidak ada salahnya untuk di coba."

Sasori—pemuda bermata hazel ini, mengadukan giginya, geram. Neji terkesiap, lalu mengukir senyum menyeringai di wajahnya, seakan puas dengan drama yang barusan terjadi di hadapannya. "Menaikkan kas bulanan ya? Bagaimana, apa semuanya setuju?"

Semuanya terdiam. Berkasak-kusuk ria, saling menautkan kedua alis mereka, mendiskusikan hal-hal yang intinya adalah kata 'tidak'. Sai mendehem pelan, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Oh ayolah. Saya tau beberapa dari kalian tak jarang menghabiskan akhir minggu dengan belanja, bermain, karoke. Apa susah jika kalian mengurangi satu dari minggu kalian untuk menyisihkan uang saku kalian demi uang kas?"

Mata emerald Sakura terbelalak. Ini salah satu yang disukai Sakura dari seorang Sai. Blak-blakan. Semua anggota Student Council masih terdiam, sampai akhirnya seseorang mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda setuju akan ide Sai. Sai terkesiap, menoleh ke arah kirinya, dimana seorang gadis bermata emerald duduk manis sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara, dan tersenyum manis ke arah pemuda berselera seni tinggi ini.

"Aku juga setuju."

Sai menoleh lagi, menatap sosok Temari yang duduk di sebelah Neji. "Apa salahnya mengurangi jajan?"

"Aku juga," sosok gadis berperawakan mungil dengan rambut hitam panjang itu menaikkan tangannya, kursinya bersebelahan dengan Sai. Kin.

Dan serempak, kini semua tangan terangkat, kecuali tangan Sasori. Neji mengikik tertahan, "Karena penarikan suaranya, sembilan banding satu, diputuskan kalau uang kas bulanan menjadi dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Oke?"

Semuanya mengangguk, sementara mata hazel Sasori mempelototi kawannya yang memiliki jabatan sebagai ketua Student Council itu, sambil meremas sesuatu di tangannya. Sementara dalam dadanya menyesak sesuatu yang menyiksanya. Tiba-tiba sosok berambut putih muncul menembus tembok di belakang Sasori, dan beralih ke sisinya. Dengan sayap hitam dan pakaian serba hitam, serta dua iris violet menawan sudah dapat dipastikan identitasnya. Sementara Sasori berdesis kesal, sang iblis mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah cuping telinganya. _"Kesal ya?"_

Sai terkesiap, di tatapnya sosok penyusup yang baru datang itu. Sai memandangi sosok itu lekat-lekat, menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bertanya-tanya siapakah sosok iblis itu. Sementara Sakura yang sedari tadi bolak-balik menatap Sai-Sasori, kini berhenti, menatap Sai aneh. Bisa-bisanya Sai menatapi Sasori lekat-lekat begitu padahal seingat Sakura, terakhir Sasori dan Sai bertemu itu adalah kejadian paling buruk semasa ia mengenal Sai. _'Apa dunia sebentar lagi kiamat?'_

"Oke, rapat selesai. Terimakasih atas ke datangannya." Neji rupanya tidak ingin membacakan daftar hasil rapat hari ini, membuat Temari ingin sekali menonjoknya. Masalahnya Temari sudah menuliskan jalannya rapat ini dari awal hingga akhir, dan hanya tinggal di bacakan oleh Neji. Dan sekarang pemuda itu malah kabur dan memilih menuntaskan rapat ini tanpa sedikitnya melirik hasil dari kerjaannya.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang, memejamkan kedua matanya, lelah akan rapat ini. Lalu tangan kanannya terulur ke arah kepalanya, memijit-mijit sekitar pangkal hidungnya. Sepertinya gadis bernama Sakura Haruno ini merasa tidak enak badan hari ini.

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu terdengar di satu-satunya pintu masuk. Sementara kini semua mata memandang ke arah Suigetsu, Sakura dan Kin, dimana di belakang mereka terletak pintu masuk tersebut. Sakura dengan malas-malasan bangkit dari bangkunya, namun sekelebat bayangan membuatnya terdiam seakan dibekukan.

Sai telah mendahului gadis beriris emerald ini untuk membuka pintu, melihat siapa yang datang. Dengan lihai tangan Sai terulur ke arah kenop pintu, memutarnya pelan, dan mendoronnya ke arah luar. Mata onyx Sai terkesiap mendapati sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan cengiran yang lebih mirip seringai itu. "Sasuke?"

Sepasang telinga cantik nan peka milik seorang gadis langsung bekerja, serentak kedua mata emeraldnya terbuka, segera saja dirinya menghampiri pintu Student Council itu. Perasaan meluap-luap diiringi degup jantung yang sudah terasa seperti ingin meledakkan dadanya itu bertambah parah seiring dekatnya jarak gadis itu dengan sosok yang dimaksud Sai. Dan segera saja pipi Sakura berbaur dengan warna rambutnya, menyisakan rona wajah yang tak bisa ditutupi lagi, saat mata emerald itu bertatapan langsung dengan mata onyx di luar ruangan.

Sosok berambut raven itu tersenyum tulus, lalu menyodorkan sesuatu dari tangannya. Kresek putih berisi roti isi dan botol minuman disodorkan ke arah Sakura. "Katamu rapatnya sampai jam Istirahat selesai kan? Ini, setahuku kamu ngga bawa bekal, jadi ku belikan ini saja."

"Eh kebetulan sudah selesai kok," Sakura nyengir, "kalau tadi Neji-nii membacakan hasil rapat, mungkin memang selesainya memakan jam waktu istirahat."

Sasuke memutar bola mata onyxnya, "Oh ya? sepertinya Student Council rame ya." Sasuke mendehem pelan, masih menyodorkan kresek putih yang masih belum disentuh oleh gadis beriris emerald di hadapannya. "Ya sudah, makan saja ini. Kau jadi tidak usah susah ke kantin kan?"

"Eh?" Sakura tersentak, segera saja digapainya kresek putih tersebut, dan kembali tersenyum. "Arigato, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Pemuda berambut raven itu balik badan, meninggalkan dua sosok di belakangnya. "Yo!"

Sakura masih terdiam, menatap kresek tersebut. Sementara tangan Sai sebenarnya sudah bersiap ingin menjambak rambut raven si pemuda Uchiha barusan. Sakura memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong tersebut, mendapati secarik kertas di dalam kresek itu.

* * *

**Setahuku hari ini kau sedang tidak enak badan kan? Ini ada roti isi dan jus Tomat. Bagus untuk daya tahan tubuhmu. Dimakan ya. **

–**Sasuke.

* * *

**

Sakura tersenyum tanpa sadar, lalu kembali duduk di kursinya barusan. Sai yang semula memperhatikannya, hanya merasakan kalau hatinya disesaki sesuatu yang bahkan belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya.

Berbeda dengan Gaara dan Ino, Sai merupakan Malaikat murni. Dia tercipta bukan dari jiwa manusia yang sudah mati, namun di hidupkan kembali karena urusan yang belum selesai di dunia manusia. Sai tercipta dari cahaya sungguhan, benar-benar murni dan tanpa dosa. Kehidupan Sai di dunia manusia juga hanya untuk membantunya belajar membedakan mana yang baik dan salah.

Dan perasaan buruk seperti cemburu, baru kali ini ia rasakan bagaimana menyesakkannya.

.

O.O

.

**Pernah merasa tersiksa?**

_Belum._

**Kalau jatuh cinta?**

_Mungkin sudah._

**Cemburu?**

_Apa yang kurasakan sekarang adalah cemburu?_

Sai mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Sementara mata onyxnya tak pernah lepas dari sosok dua insan yang tengah duduk bersama di bangku taman tersebut. Sai—dalam wujud malaikat, kini mendekat ke arah dua orang yang ia kenali sebagai Sakura Haruno dan Sabaku no Gaara. Mereka berdua duduk saling berdempetan. Mata emerald Sakura sedari tadi berputar, menatap ke sana-kemari, alih-alih menghilangkan rasa groginya.

Sementara kini sepasang mata jadeit tengah melirik tajam ke arah sosok yang baru datang itu. Tak suka pembicaraannya di dengar orang lain. Namun akhirnya Gaara menyerah, ia hanya menghela nafas, lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Jadi?"

Sakura menoleh, langsung menatap sorot mata jadeit yang kini terpaku ke arahnya. "Jadi?"

"Jawabannya, Sakura," jelas si pemuda berambut merah ini, kemudian menarik nafas lagi. Terlalu grogi.

"Eh?" Sakura yang baru 'ngeh, kini ikutan menarik nafas. "Ku akui, kamu lancang merebut ciumanku. Makanya, maaf bila waktu itu tanganku dengan reflek menampar wajahmu.."

Mata jadeit Gaara berputar, lalu kembali menatap si gadis berambut merah muda di sebelahnya. "Hn."

"Dan," Sakura kali ini benar-benar menarik nafas, menautkan kedua tangannya, sementara kedua matanya terpejam. Tiba-tiba Sakura membuka matanya, langsung menatap ke mata jadeit Gaara. "Dan gomen, ada orang yang aku sukai. Jadi aku tidak bisa jadian denganmu."

"Fuh," Gaara menghembuskan nafas yang terkesan lega. "Sudah ku duga."

"Eh?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap sosok pemuda di sampingnya.

"Ya, _Sasuke_ kan?" ucap Gaara.

Sai terdiam. Sontak degup jantungnya terasa menjadi tidak menentu.

"Ya," dan gadis berambut merah muda itu pun mengangguk.

Sai tersentak. Dadanya kini terasa dihantam oleh batu besar, atau malah dihujani ratusan jarum. Matanya memanas, sementara kedua tangannya memegangi mulut yang sedari tadi ternganga, meringkuk. Sai benar-benar, pemuda ini benar-benar _jatuh_. Benar-benar di jatuhkan, dari atas langit. Perasaan pertama yang sanggup mengoyak jiwanya, seakan menyumbat seluruh pembuluh dalam tubuhnya, membekukan syarafnya. Sai tidak tahan, sekuat tenaga ia kepakkan sayap malaikatnya, melesat jauh ke udara.

Gaara melihat ke arah Sai yang kini terbang tinggi, melesat ke udara meninggalkan mereka berdua. Lalu kembali menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu. "_Sasuke_ yang mana?"

Sakura tersentak. Kedua jari telunjuknya saling bertaut, sementara pipinya mulai bersemu kemerahan. "Sasuke Uchiha lah. Sasuke mana lagi?"

"Hn," Gaara menghela nafas panjang, "maksudku itu, Sasuke yang sudah meninggal, atau pemuda yang kini menyandang nama Sasuke?"

Sakura tersenyum, dan kini keempat jarinya saling bertaut di depan dadanya. Rona wajahnya sudah tak mau ia sembunyikan lagi. "Dari dulu selalu Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Mataku ini, tak akan pernah bisa berpaling pada mata onyx manapun selain milik Sasuke."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hyosuke?" Gaara kembali memutar bola mata jadeitnya, mencoba berpikir atas apa yang dewan inginkan dengan perintah '_ini_'.

"Entah."

Gaara seakan tertarik ke dalam magnet emerald Sakura, dan kini pandangan matanya tak lepas dari gadis dengan pesona yang sanggup menahlukan hati murni seorang malaikat murni seperti Sai. "Entah?" ulang Gaara.

"Hn," Sakura mengangguk.

"Lalu Sai?"

Segera saja Sakura menoleh, dan kini emerald dan jadeit itu saling bertatapan. Dan sebuah gelengan, menjadi jawaban atas gadis itu. "Entah."

"Hn." Gaara kembali menerawang jauh ke dalam bola mata emerald Sakura. "Seandainya di suruh memilih, dan pilihanmu ada tiga, mau pilih mana? Sasuke, Hyosuke, atau Sai?"

"Hah?" Sakura melotot dibacain begitu oleh sahabatnya ini.

"Ya, kalau kamu memilih Sasuke, berarti kamu selamanya hanya mencintai arwahnya yang kamu bahkan nggak tau dia ada atau nggak." Gaara menarik nafas lagi. "Jika kamu memilih Hyosuke, kemungkinan kamu memang serasa bersama dengan Sasuke, dengan sikap dan fisik yang serupa."

"Jika Sai?"

Gaara menoleh sesaat, lalu kembali menatap air mancur yang terletak sekitar lima meter di hadapan mereka. "Jika Sai," Gaara menunduk, menoleh, mengunci Sakura dengan sorot matanya. "Bagaimana jika kamu menyimpulkannya sendiri?"

Dan Sakura terdiam, terpekur cukup lama dengan kalimat terakhir Gaara.

.

.

"Bagaimana jika kamu menyimpulkannya sendiri?"

Sosok di balik pohon jauh di belakang bangku taman yang di duduki Sakura dan Gaara, mengepalkan tangan kirinya erat. Mata onyxnya berputar. Sementara tangan kanannya merenggut dada kirinya yang berdegup kencang, sedikit tersiksa. Debaran demi debaran yang cukup menyiksa pemuda berambut raven ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Gaara.."

Sasuke—nama pemuda bersayap hitam ini, segera menoleh, mengintip dari balik ranting-ranting pohon.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara, dan kemudian pemuda ini menoleh sedikit ke arah Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa setiap aku berada di dekat Hyosuke, aku.. Aku selalu merasa berada di dekat Sasuke.." Sakura menarik nafas perlahan.

"Karena mereka kembar mungkin?" tebak Gaara asal, di sisi lain, seakan menutupi sesuatu.

"Bukan," bantah Sakura, menggeleng pelan, "ini lebih seperti.. seperti merasa berada di dekat orang yang sama. Dalam artian lain, aku merasa kalau Hyosuke adalah Sasuke.."

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada kemeja hitamnya, sementara peluh mulai membasahi tengkuknya. Debaran jantungnya pun semakin cepat, nafasnya tercekat.

"Mungkin.." Gaara menarik nafas berat. "Mungkin kamu mulai menyukai Hyosuke?"

"Bukan!" salak Sakura. "Bukan itu! Gaara, masa kamu tidak mengerti?"

"Apa? Aku ngga mengerti!" Gaara ikutan nyolot.

"Aku.." Sakura menarik nafas. "Aku merasa kalau Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, dan tidak ada Hyosuke!"

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, semakin tersiksa dengan kebohongan yang ia ciptakan.

BRAK!

Sakura tersentak. Ditatapnya pemuda berambut merah yang kini menunduk di sebelahnya, memukul bangku taman yang mereka duduki. "Hentikan.."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya pahit. "Tapi.."

"Sasuke sudah mati! Kamu kira jasad siapa yang kamu peluk waktu itu? Yang berdarah? Yang mati karena melindungimu? Siapa?" bentak Gaara, sanggup membuat mata Sakura terbuka sepenuhnya. "Ada atau tidaknya Hyosuke.. Itu tidak penting. Yang penting di _sini_!" Gaara memukul-mukul bagian dadanya, tepat di jantungnya, menekannya. "Yang penting, apa hatimu sudah merelakan bocah itu _pergi_?"

Setetes demi setetes, air bening jatuh mengaliri pipi merona Sakura. Pipinya seakan di tampar—tidak, bukan pipinya, tapi hatinya, jiwanya juga. Dipikir-pikir dengan selalu mengingat ulang tahun Sasuke, membanding-bandingkan Sai dengan Sasuke, hampir setiap hari berkunjung ke makam Sasuke.. itu tidak lebih karena Sakura masih belum bisa merelakan Sasuke.

Mata emeraldnya pun, sekarang sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi yang lain. Selain mata onyx Sasuke, selain Sasuke Uchiha.

"_Relakan Sasuke.."_

Sakura terdiam. Sedetik yang lalu ia merasa telinganya dibisiki oleh suara yang sangat di kenalnya.

"_Apa kamu senang mencintai bayangannya saja?" _bisik Sasuke, sebagai iblis.

Sakura menggeleng. Jujur ia tersiksa mencintai bayangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, bersiap dengan semua konsekuensi atas apa yang akan ia lakukan. _"Lupakan dia."_

Sakura tersentak. Menoleh kebelakang. Sasuke terdiam. Ia yakin Sakura tak dapat melihatnya dalam wujud ini. Namun tangan Sakura terulur ke arahnya, seakan mengusap pelan pipinya. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sasuke?"

Dan seketika, mata Sasuke terbelalak, degup jantungnya seakan berhenti. Nafasnya tersendat. _"Kamu.. melihatku?"_

Gaara menatap adegan di depannya dengan menahan nafas. Ikut terbawa suasana. Sementara degup jantungnya sudah menyamai ketukannya dengan degup jantung Sasuke. Nasibnya terancam. Jika seorang manusia dapat melihat sosok Iblis dengan mata 'telanjang', maka dunia Malaikat dan Iblis terancam.

Tangan Sakura bergerak seakan meraih pipi Sasuke, mengusapnya lembut. Namun tiba-tiba tangan itu kini jatuh ke sisi Sakura. Dan gadis itu pun menunduk.

Bingung, Gaara ikut berdiri, menyentuh pundak sang gadis, mengguncangnya pelan. "Sakura?"

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Gaara. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun raut wajahnya mengatakan yang sebaliknya. "Gaara, bodohnya aku. Masa tadi aku mendengar suara Sasuke berbisik di telingaku?"

Sasuke tersentak. Ia lalu merenggut tangan kirinya di depan dada. Selama ini dia tak sadar kalau dunia mereka sudah berbeda. Alam juga sudah memisahkan mereka. Sakura adalah seorang manusia, dan Sasuke adalah seorang Iblis. Sasuke menatap kembali sang gadis, beralih pada Gaara, lalu dengan satu hentakan kaki, ia melesat jauh ke angkasa. Mengepakkan sayap hitamnya.

Gaara meraih Sakura yang kini limbung, seperti mau pingsan, mendekapnya. "Kenapa Sakura?"

"Aku.." suara Sakura tiba-tiba melemah, gadis itu kini menatap Gaara. "Aku memang sudah tidak bisa berpaling lagi darinya.."

Gaara mengangguk, merengkuh gadis ini, membenamkan semua kekalutan yang dirasakan gadis ini. Dalam hatinya ia berucap, _'Kami-sama, jangan kau buat gadis ini menangis lagi..'_

.

* * *

***To Be Continued?*

* * *

**

.

**Salam!**

**Apa kabar Mina?**

**Wahahaha saya terlalu lama hiatus kah? apa bentar?**

**Aaaaah**

**Saya ucapkan, selamat datang kepada diri saya sendiri #dilempar bakiak.**

**Untuk :**

**Naru-mania : **sudah update nih! Review lagi?

**Haruchi Nigiyama : **Tumben kau ngga log in. wah masa? Kalau chapter baru ini, suka ngga? Suka ya? #cekokin kue. Udah update nih, review lagi?

**Ully Zaenuri : **gyahahahaha sankyu imouto! Feelnya kau dapat? Aku kebal. Bagaimana dengan yang ini, dapatkah feelnya? Os, minta review lagi #kicked

**Rei-chan : **Noh mbak, alesannya ya dirimu. Aku lagi nyante di suruh buru-buru ngupdate. Kan rencananya mau bertapa dulu. Eh kau malah nyuruh cepet update. Yah, begitulah #kicked. Yos, sekarang apa masih kecepetan? Review lagi ya.

**Terima kasih saya ucapkan kepada ; LuthMelody, Naru-mania, Witte Lelie, Shinbashi Rin Kazuma, Riscle-coe, D'BlackList-Jijin, Haruchi Nigiyama, Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn, Ully Zaenuri maleslogin, Amakusa Natsumi, DeviL's of Kunoichi, aya-na rifa'I, Amethyst is Aphrodite, Rei-chan, dan Ninja-edit.**

**Yos, minta review lagi?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Dissclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Hurt/Comfort**

**Main Chara : Sai, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Akasuna no Sasori.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Abal, Mary-sue, ngebosenin. Sai diberi marga Uchiha disini. Don't like, don't read.**

**A/N : Gomennasai yang chapter kemarin saya bikin nangis *lirik seseorang***

**aaaaaaaah maaf alurnya jadi hancur, apapun lah, saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. yos, lanjut!  
**

"**Blablabla" = bicara**

'**Blablabla' = membatin**

"_**Blablabla"**_** = iblis/Malaikat bicara. **

**.**

**.**

**Presenting : Who's the Devil?**

**.**

**Chapter 7 : Falling Down  
**

.

Cahaya bulan menyusup melalui celah-celah gorden—kalau masih bisa disebut gorden—yang sudah bolong dan robek sana-sini, mencoba mencari tahu isi ruangan yang kini didominasi oleh kegelapan. Sementara kini dapat dilihat ruangan yang isinya sudah tidak karuan, di penuhi barang-barang yang berantakan, dan kertas serta kain yang berceceran di seluruh ruangan. Sofa yang sudah rusak dengan per yang sudah menyembul keluar dari celah-celah robekan kainnya, meja yang kini malah nongkrong seenaknya di atas sofa, ceceran kertas robek yang ditulisi dengan tinta merah, serta sampah yang sudah menggunung di sana-sini. Ruangan ini benar-benar lebih parah keadannya dari kapal pecah.

Seseorang duduk di atas sofa rusak itu, tepat berada di sisi kanan meja yang sudah berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya, rambut hitamnya basah, wajahnya pucat, sementara sorot mata onyxnya yang sendu, sementara kedua sayap putih di belakang punggungnya nampak sedikit berantakan. Terlihat seperti kehilangan jiwanya. Kedua kakinya naik di atas sofa, sementara dengan setia kedua tangannya memeluk erat kakinya. Kemeja dan celana panjang putihnya lusuh, basah. Sementara dapat terdengar gemeretuk giginya yang beradu, gemetar, kedinginan.

Dibawah matanya terdapat kantung mata yang dapat menjelaskan kejadian sebelumnya, walau tidak spesifik. Nafasnya berembun, pemuda tampan satu ini rupanya sangat kedinginan. Sementara kini bola matanya berputar, menatap berkeliling, merasa ada seseorang yang menyusup masuk ke dalam 'rumahnya' ini.

Tiba-tiba jendela beserta gorden lusuh tadi disingkap dari luar dengan cepat. Bola mata onyx pemuda berambut klimis ini sesaat mengecil, terkejut akan perubahan cahaya. Kini mata onyxnya beradu dengan mata jadeit sosok yang baru datang itu. Segera saja si rambut merah itu berlari ke arah kawannya. "Sai, apa-apaan kau?"

Sai—pemuda yang basah kuyup ini, mendongak, menatap sosok Sabaku no Gaara di hadapannya. "Hn?"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Sai. Sementara sosok pemuda di hadapannya tampak marah, lebih tepatnya kecewa. "Apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

Perlahan tangan kiri Sai meraih pipinya yang mulai memerah. Merasa perih. Dengan polosnya Sai menggeleng, memberi jawaban pada Gaara. Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya, bersiap menonjok—menyadarkan, sobatnya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan? Berikan jawabanmu! Jangan hanya diam saja seperti malaikat bodoh! Kamu ini malaikat murni, seharusnya kau lebih pintar dariku!"

Sai lagi-lagi hanya diam, menatap iris jadeit Gaara dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku tidak—"

"Kamu tau!" Gaara memotong dengan emosi meluap-luap. Lalu pemuda beriris jadeit ini menarik nafasnya, dan kembali hendak menyemprot Sai. "Kamu tahu! Kamu tau alasannya! Semuanya karena di otakmu hanya ada Sakura! Kamu tak pernah memikirkan dirimu sendiri! Hanya Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura!"

Sai masih terdiam, sementara kini tangan kanan Gaara terulur ke arah kerah kemeja Sai, menariknya hingga tubuh Sai ikut terangkat. Membuat jarak antara wajah Sai dan Gaara hanya sekitar dua puluh centimeter. "Kamu bodoh! Malaikat terbodoh yang pernah aku temui!"

Sai masih terdiam, matanya menatap kosong. Kesal, Gaara mengangkat lengan kirinya, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyadarkan pemuda di hadapannya. "Jawab aku bodoh!"

Sai hanya terdiam. Bibirnya seakan dijait hingga tak terucap sepatah kata pun dari sana. Baik untuk membela diri, membalas, atau pun bertahan dari seranngan Gaara. Merasa sudah habis kesabaran, segera saja bocah berkepala merah ini melesatkan kepalan tangannya di wajah mulus Sai, hingga pemuda itu kini terjungkang jauh ke belakang, menubruk deretan kertas-kertas, dan mendarat di lemari kecil tempat menyimpan buku.

Sekejap, mata onyx Sai menutup, lalu terbuka lagi. Kini sorot matanya berbeda, memandang sosok Gaara dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di temui pada malaikat mana pun. "Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!"

Belum sempat Gaara menjawab, kini Sai sudah menerjang Gaara dengan kepalan tangannya, membuat Gaara terpental menabrak jendela bergorden di belakangnya, membuatnya pecah menjadi berkeping-keping. Beruntung, pecahan kaca itu tidak langsung menghujam Gaara karena gorden yang terjatuh dan melindungi Gaara.

Gaara baru akan berdiri lagi saat Sai beralih ke atasnya, mengunci tubuhnya. "Kau tanya apa yang aku pikirkan?"

Gaara terdiam, terlalu terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Sai. Sai tersenyum bengis. "Yang aku pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara membuatmu menghilang, Gaara!"

Satu pukulan telak berhasil bersarang di pipi kiri Gaara. Sementara iris jadeit Gaara melotot, terkejut akan perlakuan sobat yang sudah ia anggap saudara sendiri. Sai merenggut t-shirt Gaara, menariknya ke atas hingga tubuh Gaara yang melemas terangkat. "Aku tidak marah tahu kau juga menyukai Sakura.."

Gaara menelan ludah, bersiap untuk kalimat selanjutnya yang pasti tidak akan berakhir bagus untuknya. Sai merenggut, wajahnya memelas. "Tapi, kenapa kau harus menusukku dari belakang seperti ini! Kau kira enak? Aku lebih senang kalau kau mengatakannya lebih dulu padaku, bukan dengan cara mencuri _start _seperti itu, brengsek!"

"Kau tahu apa sih? Memangnya kau tahu aku benar menyukai Sakura apa tidak?" Gaara mencoba membela diri, disela usahanya membersihkan sudut bibirnya yang robek karena pukulan dari Sai.

"Maksudmu?" kini nada suara Sai turun beberapa oktaf dari sebelumnya, sementara kedua alisnya bertaut. Tangannya yang semula ada di posisi siap memukul pun turun.

"Apa kamu bodoh?" Gaara kini menepis kasar tangan Sai yang seenaknya menarik t-shirtnya. Lalu pemuda ini mencoba berdiri, menyingkir dari posisi barusan. "Apa kamu nggak pernah berpikir, sejak kapan aku mulai menyukai Sakura? Bahkan kamu yang mencuci otak gadis itu supaya aku dapat masuk ke kehidupannya sebagai teman masa kecilnya!"

Sai terdiam. Sementara bola mata onyxnya sesaat membesar. Kenapa tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya?

"Yang ada di otakmu itu hanya Sakura! Kau jadi melupakan hal-hal kecil, bahkan kau tidak menanyakan dahulu padaku, untuk memastikan semuanya! Dasar bodoh!" Gaara menyalak hebat, sebal dijadikan kambing hitam.

"Jadi?" Sai mendehem pelan, memutar bola matanya, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke dalam iris jadeit Gaara. "Sudah bela dirinya? Kau bodoh? Kau kan tau aku tidak akan mudah percaya—"

"Aku di tugaskan oleh dewan!" Gaara menyela, sementara suaranya sepertinya sudah siap untuk memecahkan gelas Kristal berjarak lima sentimeter dari mulutnya.

"Dewan?" Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tugas apa?"

Gaara bersiap memuntahkan semua yang ada di dalam otaknya, yang selama ini menjadi beban kepalanya. Meneguk ludahnya pahit, menarik nafas, bersiap atas konsekuensi yang ia terima bila tugas rahasianya bocor. "Tugas untuk menjauhkanmu dari Sakura!"

Sai tersentak. "Menjauhkan.. ku?"

"Iya baka! Dewan masih menginginkanmu menjadi penerus mereka, jadinya mereka menganak emaskan dirimu!" Gaara terengah-engah, sesaat kehilangan tenaga dari emosinya yang meluap.

"Kenapa?"

Gaara terdiam. Perlahan ditatapnya sosok pemuda basah kuyup yang tadi dipukul olehnya. Sorot mata onyx itu sendu, sorot mata tersiksa. Gaara hanya bisa menatap Sai, tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun. Baru kali ini dia lihat sobatnya sehancur itu. Seperti kaca pecah.

"Kalau dewan memang menganak emaskan aku.." suara Sai parau, sorot matanya tersiksa, sementara tangan kanannya terulur meraih kemeja bagian dadanya, merenggutnya, "Kenapa tidak memikirkan perasaanku?"

"Peraturan."

Sai menoleh perlahan, menatap sosok berambut hitam yang berdiri di atas pembatas balkon kamarnya. "Peraturan malaikat, huh? Dilarang mencintai manusia?"

Sai menatap sosok pendatang itu dari atas ke bawah. Sayap hitam, rambut raven, mata onyx berkilat, dengan pakaian serba hitam. Bisa menebaknya?

Sai menunduk, menarik nafas berat. Sesaat terlihat kilat mata tidak senang di matanya akan kedatangan Sasuke. "Kamu menang Sasuke."

"Menang?" Sasuke—sosok pendatang itu, kini terbang, dan berpijak tepat di sebelah Gaara.

Sai mendehem pelan, tetap enggan menatap sosok iblis di depannya. "Ya, kamu sudah menang. Aku akan menyerah atas Sakura."

"Haha.." Sasuke terkekeh kecil. "Justru aku ke sini untuk menitipkan Sakura padamu."

"Sakura padaku?" Sai mengulangi, tanpa sadar kini ia mendongakkan wajahnya untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan.

Sasuke mengangguk pasti, sesaat membuat Gaara menatapnya tak berkedip. Jadi, Sasuke dan Sai damai? Sasuke tersenyum tipis, memberikan jawaban yang ia rasa paling baik dari semua jawaban yang pernah ia lontarkan. "Ya."

Sai sudah akan melompat ke girangan kalau saja ia tidak ingat akan apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dengan Gaara. Maka Sai pun mengalihkan tatapan mata onyxnya ke arah Gaara, mencoba mencari jawaban dari mata jadeit temannya. Gaara mengedikkan bahunya. Sementara mata jadeitnya mendelik, enggan dibacain lebih jauh oleh Sai. Sai menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Aku malah.."

"Malah apa?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar. "Bukannya isi otakmu itu hanya Sakura ya?"

Sai terdiam, terlalu terkejut dibacain begitu oleh Sasuke. Sai mengerutkan dahinya, memutar bola matanya cepat, mencari jawaban. "Ka-kata siapa? Kau kan tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku!"

"Baka!" Gaara menyela. "Kamu memilih dewan atau mati sih? Sudah di anak emaskan masih saja memilih jalan yang salah! Kau bahkan lebih bodoh dari keledai!"

"Anak emas dewan?"

Baik Gaara maupun Sai tersentak, lalu segera menoleh ke arah si pemuda bersayap hitam. Alisnya naik sebelah, sementara mulutnya seakan tak kuasa terkatup. "Anak emas dewan, kau bilang?" Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Wah rupanya memang sejak awal aku sudah kalah. Ya sudah lah, aku tidak akan mengganggu siapapun lagi, termasuk Sai dan Sakura. Salam dariku ya untuk _Cherry Blossom_.."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Sai terkejut, buru-buru ia mempercepat langkahnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Aku kan sudah menyelesaikan semua keperluanku di sini. Jadi untuk apa aku masih kelayapan?"

"Memangnya apa keperluanmu?" Sai menarik t-shirt hitam Sasuke, agar si iblis mendekat ke arahnya.

Sasuke terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Sai. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum menyeringai, "Membuat Haruno Sakura tersenyum." Sang iblis berdecak pelan, "Dan sepertinya tugasku sudah digantikan olehmu."

"Pengecut!" tiba-tiba Gaara menyela. "Hanya pengecut yang menyerah pada lawannya!"

"Aku bukan seorang pengecut!" Sasuke membantah keras, lalu dengan cepat di tepisnya tangan Sai yang masih seenaknya nongkrong di t-shirtnya. "Tapi aku rela jadi pengecut, kalau demi Sakura!"

Sai terdiam. Kenapa tak sedikitpun ia memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke? Kenapa, selama ini dia hanya memikirkan egonya? Kenapa dia hanya memikirkan perasaannya terhadap Sakura? Sedikitpun ia tak mengerti. Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Sai, mencoba membuyarkan khayalan si malaikat. "Dengar."

"Tidak mau!" Sai menggeleng keras, menunduk. Mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke padanya.

"Dengarkan aku!" bentak Sasuke, dan Sai kembali tersentak. "Dengan kepergianku, aku harap aku bisa menitipkan Sakura padamu. Jangan sampai air matanya jatuh lagi."

"Kenapa?" Sai menyela. Perlahan pemuda ini mendongak, menatap sobatnya. "Kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan kau sendiri?"

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. "Karena aku sudah membuat gadis itu jatuh ke dalam keterpurukan."

Sai menatap lurus ke dalam bola mata onyx Sasuke. "Lalu kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena hanya kamu yang bisa membuatnya bangkit ketika ia jatuh," Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Karena hanya kau yang akan mengulurkan tangan dengan tulus ke arahnya, saat ia jatuh."

Sai terhenyak. Merasa sedikit diledek oleh Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu? Jangan-jangan—"

"Ya, aku mengenalkanmu ke Sakura agar kau bisa menggantikan tugasku," Sasuke menyela, menahan nafas. Siap dengan konsekuensi dari pengakuannya.

BUGHT!

Sedetik kemudian, pipi Sasuke terasa dihantam batu, hingga membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Sudut bibirnya tanpa sadar sudah mengeluarkan cairan kental kemerahan. Tubuhnya menjadi agak limbung ke belakang. Sai terengah-engah, sementara di wajahnya yang pucat terlihat kemerahan. "Kamu pikir semudah itu? Apa kamu tidak memikirkan perasaan Sakura?"

Sasuke mengusap darah yang mengalir perlahan di sudut bibirnya. "Justru aku begini karena memikirkan perasaannya! Kalau aku egois mungkin sampai sekarang aku masih bertarung denganmu!"

Sai serasa dipukul oleh tongkat raksasa, membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa ngilu, juga semua organ dalam tubuhnya. Sampai organ kasat mata seperti 'hati' pun terasa paling ngilu diantara seluruh organ tubuhnya. Kenapa sedikit pun Sai tidak pernah memikirkan hal yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan? Kenapa?

Gaara mengambil batas diantara kedua sosok malaikat dan iblis ini, melerai. "Hentikan kebodohan kalian!"

"Jangan ikut campur Gaara! Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini!" hardik Sai, entah apa yang merasukinya.

"Oke! Lagian untuk apa aku ada di sini!" Gaara mendelik tajam ke arah Sai, benci di hardik. Gaara menghentakan kakinya, segera melesat pergi melalui jendela, meninggalkan dua sosok yang membuatnya hampir sama saja dengan iblis.

Sai masih saja menatap sepasang mata onyx di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam. "Katamu kau sangat mencintainya."

"Katamu kau sangat menginginkannya." Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. "Semua ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Semua ini lebih rumit. Aku pergi, untuk mempermudah, bukan untuk membuat ini semakin rumit."

"Kamu kira ini akan mudah kalau kau pergi?" Sai masih emosi, mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Ya! Dan kamu tidak usah pusing memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk memiliki Sakura! Apalagi kau punya hak istimewa! Apa yang kurang? Kau sudah bisa menang jauh dariku!" Sasuke malah ikutan emosi, mendorong bahu Sai menjauh darinya.

"Kamu bodoh!" Sai mencela, balas mendorong Sasuke. "Kamu seperti tidak tahu saja Sakura sangat menyayangimu!"

"Aku tau dan aku tak ingin membuatnya terluka lebih jauh dari ini, baka!" Sasuke mendorong Sai jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Aku yakin hanya kamu yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum!"

"Kamu ini!" Sai kesal, ditonjoknya pemuda yang secara tidak langsung menjadi mak comblangnya ini. "Kenapa kamu tidak yakin atas dirimu sendiri?"

"Karena selama ini aku sudah melihat semua tangisan air mata jatuh karena aku!" Sasuke membentak Sai sejadi-jadinya, nada suaranya meninggi. "Kau pikir aku senang menyiksanya? Melihatnya tersiksa? Jangan bodoh! Aku sudah berkali-kali berpikir, dan hanya ini jalan yang terbaik!"

"Terserah kau! Aku sudah tak perduli!" Sai akhirnya menyerah, menghentakan kakinya keras-keras, membalik badannya, enggan berhadapan dengan sosok yang ia pikir sangat pengecut. Sayapnya mulai mengeras, kesal.

"Baik!" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, membalik badannya, memperlihatkan sayap hitam yang mengembang. "Yang pasti aku hanya ingin menitipkan Sakura padamu, bukan kepada yang lain!"

"Kenapa aku?" bisik Sai lirih.

Sasuke menghela nafas, melirik sedikit kea rah Sai. "Karena hanya kamu, sahabat yang aku rasa paling pantas mendampinginya, dibanding diriku sendiri."

Sesak. Bola mata Sai serasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Segera saja pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini membalik badannya, berniat mencegah keprgian sobatnya. Nihil, yang tersisa kini hanya helaian sayap hitam yang terjatuh begitu saja di atas lantai. Dada Sai serasa di sesaki sesuatu, sementara tangannya kini terulur menggapai sayap hitam yang tercecer di lantai itu. "Sahabat."

.

O.O

.

"Pagi Sakura!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh, menatap sosok yang baru datang itu dengan iris mata emeraldnya. "Pagi juga Sai.."

Sakura duduk menyimpan tasnya, lalu duduk di bangkunya. Sementara Sai segera menghampiri gadis ini, berniat mencari obrolan pagi sebelum semua murid sekelas datang. Sakura mendehem pelan, menyaringkan suara. Sai kini duduk di kursi di depan meja Sakura. "Kemarin aku dengar keributan dari arah apartemenmu."

"Oh ya?" Sai tertegun. "Kau mengigau kali.."

"Iya mungkin.." Sakura mengucek-ucek matanya, terlihat seperti kurang tidur. "Eh mana Sasuke? Tumben belum datang.."

"Sasuke?" Sai terhenyak. Teringat akan kejadian tadi malam. "Siapa?"

Perubahan drastis tampak di wajah Sakura. Sakura menarik lengan Sai, mencari perhatian pada sorot mata Sai. "Sepupumu itu. Lupa ya?"

Sai mengedikkan bahu. Buru-buru Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri sosok gadis berkuncir empat yang kini sedang berdiri di depan kelas, menghapus papan tulis. "Temari!"

"Yo?" Gadis pirang itu menoleh, membalikkan badannya, menatap Sakura. "Kenapa?"

"Sasuke kemana?" tanya Sakura cepat, menatap Temari serius.

"Sasuke?" Temari memutar kedua bola mata jadeitnya. "Siapa dia?"

Serasa dihantam batu besar, Sakura mematung di tempat. Wajahnya memucat. Sontak Sakura berlari keluar kelas, mencari seseorang yang mungkin mengenal Sasuke. Temari terhenyak. Terlalu terkejut, lalu menatap Sai yang masih diam mematung di tempat. "Sasuke? Siapa sih?"

Sai mengedikkan bahu. Mengikuti alur buatan Sasuke. "Entah."

Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga, mencari sosok yang ia rasa pernah tertangkap basah sedang mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Tanpa Sakura sadari, gadis ini sudah menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu, daerah anak kelas satu. Lalu mata emeraldnya dengan cepat mencari sosok berambut merah berkacamata. Bingo! Sakura segera menemukan rambut merah mencolok di antara kawanan gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas, mengobrol. "Ka-Karin!"

Gadis berkacamata itu menoleh, menatap sosok Sakura dengan tatapan kaget. "A-ada apa Senpai?"

"Kau lihat Sasuke?" tanya Sakura cepat.

Karin menoleh kepada dua temannya. Si gadis bercepol dua menggeleng, menatap Sakura aneh. "Bukannya Sasuke sudah meninggal ya?"

Tau rasanya dijatuhkan dari gedung tingkat tinggi? Atau malah, tenggelam di dasar laut. Tau bagaimana rasanya?

Sekarang gadis beriris emerald itu merasa ditenggelamkan ke dasar laut, menyesakkan, sementara rongga paru-parunya menyempit, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas, membuatnya pening, membuatnya merasa lebih baik mati dari pada harus merasakan hal ini.

"Sakura!"

Serentak gadis ini menoleh, mendapati sosokk berambut hitam berlari kearahnya. Buru-buru gadis itu menubruk pemuda tersebut, memeluknya. "Kumohon Sai beritahu aku.."

"Apa sih? Kamu bicara apa?" Sai tetap menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya, tapi tak juga melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Sementara tiga gadis anak kelas satu itu hanya memperhatikan keduanya dengan tatapan bingung. Tapi satu di antara mereka hanya terdiam, merasa sesuatu menyesaki pikiran dan perasaannya. "Lepaskan aku, Sakura."

"Sai, kamu tau kalau Sasuke sangat berarti bagiku.." Sakura memelas, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Tolong aku.."

"Lepaskan aku!" salak Sai garang, sementara kini dia tangannya tanpa sadar mendorong bahu gadis itu menjauh darinya.

Sakura tersentak, namun segera saja ia sadar kembali. "Sai, aku mohon—"

"Pernahkah kamu memikirkan perasaanku?" bisik Sai lirih. Sementara Sakura terhenyak, tak berkutik sedikitpun. Kedua matanya terpaku pada iris onyx Sai, tenggelam di dalamnya. "Sedikitpun kamu tidak sadar kalau aku ada, kalau bukan hanya ada Uchiha Sasuke, kalau di sini ada Uchiha Sai.. Kau tidak pernah sadar.."

Sakura masih terdiam. Dalam sekejap, matanya yang semula hanya menyorot pada Sasuke, kini terbuka. "Kamu..—"

"Bagaimana kau mau sadar?" Sai terkekeh pelan, entah apa yang merasukinya, "isi otakmu kan hanya Sasuke, Hyosuke, Sasuke, dan Hyosuke! Bahkan kamu tidak sadar kalau kata-katamu itu membuatku merasa sakit!"

Sakura menggeleng. "Sai—"

"Diam." Sai menyentuh ujung bibir Sakura, menggeleng perlahan. Menatap mata emerald di hadapannya, menghipnotisnya sesaat. "Jangan bicara lagi. Kata-katamu membuatku mau muntah."

PLAK!

Pipi kiri Sai memanas, perih. Serasa waktu telah berhenti. Baik Karin, Tenten, maupun Ino, ketiganya bengong. Sai menoleh perlahan. Menatap sosok gadis di hadapannya. Cairan bening menganak sungai perlahan di pipi merona Sakura. "Saku—"

"Hentikan!" Sakura menyalak keras. "Hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakan mu itu!"

Sai terhenyak. Ditatapnya benar-benar gadis di hadapannya. "Maaf aku—"

"Baka!" Sakura mendorong Sai menjauh darinya, membalik badannya. Berlari meninggalkan Sai seorang diri.

Sai mematung di tempat, merasa sangat hancur. Lebih hancur dari cermin pecah. Tatapan matanya kosong, sementara kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Kemudian Sai membalik badannya, menuju tangga, hendak kembali ke lantai dua. Tak disadarinya, sepasang mata soft blue memperhatikan Sai dengan tatapan sendu. Ia berbisik lembut. "Apa bila kata-kata Sai-senpai kepada Sakura di balikkan, apa Senpai bisa mengelak?"

"Ino kau menangis!"

Sekejap mata gadis itu membuka matanya, menatap dua sahabatnya. Pandangannya buram, sementara kemejanya basah di tetesi sesuatu. Gadis berambut pirang itu menangis. Tenten dan Karin memeluknya. "Ya ampun kau kenapa Ino?"

Ino tak menjawab, memilih meluapkan tangisannya. Memeluk erat dua sahabatnya, berharap keduanya tak akan membuatnya kecewa seperti Sai.

.

**To Be Continued?**

**.**

**Gomenneee DX**

**Telat update!**

**Aaaaaa**

**Hn. Saya bingung. Saya sampe nunda dua hari untuk publish. Saya nyari feelnya, dan ga dapet. Gomennasai, saya ngga bisa kasih feel dalam chapter ini. Saya down gara-gara nilai ulangan kimia saya jelek -_-**

**terimakasih untuk : LuthMelody, Naru-mania, Amakusa Natsumi, aya-na rifa'i, Rei-chan, Kiro yoiD, Michiru No Akasuna, Nanairo Zoacha, Miyuki Izumi, Haruchi Nigiyama, Ninja-edit, Witte Lelie, dan Harayosaki Ochi :)**

**aaa saya ngga bisa bales nonlogin. :( soalnya saya gamau banyak nyampah di A/N.**

**yos, gomen banyak typo eror.**

**wanna leave some feedback/review?**

**.**

**.  
**

**sign,**

**Tsukimori Raisa.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Dissclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Hurt/Comfort**

**Main Chara : Sai, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Abal, Mary-sue, ngebosenin. Sai diberi marga Uchiha disini. Don't like, don't read.**

**A/N : Mengambil satu adegan yang menurut saya feelnya terisi banget pada ficnya LuthMelody berjudul 'Cinta'. Gomenne kalau begitu saya bikin adegannya, malah ga dapet feel. Just enjoy.**

"**Blablabla" = bicara**

'**Blablabla' = membatin**

"_**Blablabla"**_** = iblis/Malaikat bicara. **

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Presenting : Who's the Devil?

* * *

**

**.**

PLAK!

Pipi kiri Sai memanas, perih. Serasa waktu telah berhenti. Baik Karin, Tenten, maupun Ino, ketiganya bengong. Sai menoleh perlahan. Menatap sosok gadis di hadapannya. Cairan bening menganak sungai perlahan di pipi merona Sakura. "Saku—"

"Hentikan!" Sakura menyalak keras. "Hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakan mu itu!"

Sai terhenyak. Ditatapnya benar-benar gadis di hadapannya. "Maaf aku—"

"Baka!" Sakura mendorong Sai menjauh darinya, membalik badannya. Berlari meninggalkan Sai seorang diri.

Sai mematung di tempat, merasa sangat hancur. Lebih hancur dari cermin pecah. Tatapan matanya kosong, sementara kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Kemudian Sai membalik badannya, menuju tangga, hendak kembali ke lantai dua. Tak disadarinya, sepasang mata soft blue memperhatikan Sai dengan tatapan sendu. Ia berbisik lembut. "Apa bila kata-kata Sai-senpai kepada Sakura di balikkan, apa Senpai bisa mengelak?"

.

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Uchiha

* * *

**

.

Sakura masih terus berlari. Entah kemana tujuannya. Beberapa kali menubruk tubuh orang-orang yang sedang berjalan. Terus, ia tak perduli, terus berlari seperti kesetanan, sementara air mata tak mau kalah cepat keluar dari matanya. Dengan jelas Sai mengatakannya. Dengan jelas di depan wajahnya. Menyemprotnya dengan semua kata-kata yang semula ia kira tak akan mungkin keluar dari mulut Sai.

_.

* * *

_

"_Pernahkah kamu memikirkan perasaanku?" bisik Sai lirih. Sementara Sakura terhenyak, tak berkutik sedikitpun. Kedua matanya terpaku pada iris onyx Sai, tenggelam di dalamnya. "Sedikitpun kamu tidak sadar kalau aku ada, kalau bukan hanya ada Uchiha Sasuke, kalau di sini ada Uchiha Sai.. Kau tidak pernah sadar.."_

_Sakura masih terdiam. Dalam sekejap, matanya yang semula hanya menyorot pada Sasuke, kini terbuka. "Kamu..—"_

"_Bagaimana kau mau sadar?" Sai terkekeh pelan, entah apa yang merasukinya, "isi otakmu kan hanya Sasuke, Hyosuke, Sasuke, dan Hyosuke! Bahkan kamu tidak sadar kalau kata-katamu itu membuatku merasa sakit!"_

_Sakura menggeleng. "Sai—"_

"_Diam." Sai menyentuh ujung bibir Sakura, menggeleng perlahan. Menatap mata emerald di hadapannya, menghipnotisnya sesaat. "Jangan bicara lagi. Kata-katamu membuatku mau muntah."_

_PLAK!

* * *

_

_._

Sesak ini, sepertinya Sai tak mengerti. Sakit ini, sepertinya Sai sengaja melakukannya. Sepertinya Sai tahu sesuatu dan sengaja menyembunyikannya. Sekarang Sakura sudah merasa hancur, hatinya sudah hancur. Merasa dibohongi, dihianati. Betapa ia sangat mempercayai Sai, betapa Sakura amat sangat menyayangi Sai. Sekarang Sai lah yang menghancurkan semuanya. Sai yang menyiksanya. Sai yang menghancurkan Sakura menjadi berkeping-keping.

GRUSAK!

Sakura tersandung. Dengan mulus dagunya mencium tanah. Sakura membuka matanya, mencoba bangkit sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Di sebelah kirinya ada bangunan, sementara sekelilingnya hanya semak-semak dan pepohonan. Halaman belakang sekolah. Sakura meringis merasakan perih pada bagian dagunya. Air mata masih mengalir deras di pipi meronanya. Sementara ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan nyeri.

"Sakura…"

Terhenyak. Gadis ini merasa tersentil akan suara tadi. Perlahan Sakura mendongak untuk mencari tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Degup jantung Sakura terpacu cepat, menyisakan rona merah di wajah gadis berperawakan mungil tersebut. Entah mengapa, semua perasaan sedih itu seakan terkikis perlahan, berubah menjadi senyuman—atau bahkan cengiran. Kini sosok bermata onyx dengan rambut raven, sosok yang dicari Sakura, berdiri di hadapannya. "Sasuke.."

Sasuke berlutut di depan Sakura, menyentuh dagu gadis manis itu, "Kenapa bisa jatuh, Sakura?"

"Sasuke.." gumam gadis itu lagi, seakan terhipnotis oleh sosok pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan balutan kemeja hitam dan celana yang sama hitamnya. Degup jantungnya memuncak, seakan ingin meledak. Betapa senangnya dia!

Kemudian Sasuke menyentuh perlahan pipi merona Sakura. "Masih tetap ceroboh ya.."

Sakura menggapai pipi Sasuke kiri Sasuke, mengusapnya pelan. Tanpa sadar gadis ini menahan nafas untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata. "Ini benar Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Senyum tipis seorang Uchiha. "Hn."

Sedetik kemudian Sakura meraih leher Sasuke, mendekapnya, meluapkan semua rasa yang selama ini ia pendam. "Aku rindu sekali padamu!"

Sasuke tersenyum sangat manis. Tatapan matanya sayu, terlihat sangat nyaman berada di pelukan Sakura. Sayang Sakura tak dapat melihatnya. Sasuke balas mendekap gadis itu, mendekapnya erat, tak ingin melepaskannya. Sangat tidak ingin.

"Aku merindukanmu! Sangat merindukanmu! Kamu kemana saja? Semua orang melupakanmu!" Sakura nyerocos, Sasuke masih tersenyum. Ia tahu Sakura akan berlaku seperti ini. "Aku kira semua orang mengerjaiku! Ternyata benar kan kau ada! Sai juga jahat! Dia bilang dia tidak tahu dimana keberadaanmu! Buktinya sekarang aku menemukanmu, ya kan?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke, tak Sakura sadari sedari tadi Sasuke menghidup aroma buah cherry yang menempel di rambut dan leher jenjang gadis berambut merah muda ini.

"Dan.." Sakura mendorong Sasuke sedikit, memberikan jarak agar mata emeraldnya bisa menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata onyx Sasuke. "Dan aku tau kalau kau adalah _'satu'_."

Sasuke terdiam. Senyum tipisnya menghilang. "Satu?"

"Ya. Tidak ada Hyosuke. Yang ada hanya Uchiha Sasuke. Ya kan? Aku benar lagi kan?" Sakura mencoba menyusup ke dalam bola mata hitam Sasuke, mencari sebuah celah yang mungkin bisa ia bongkar.

"Alasannya?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, terlihat meragukan argumentasi gadis bermarga 'Haruno' ini.

"Karena hanya ada satu Sasuke," Sakura menekan dada tengah Sasuke, "karena di sinilah, Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya ada satu, dan tak ada yang lain."

Kata-kata Sakura disampaikan memang dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Namun entah telinga Sasuke yang terlalu sensitif, atau kata-kata Sakura itu sempat membuat Sasuke tidak enak hati. Sasuke kembali tersentil dengan semua kebohongan yang ia ciptakan awalnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik kaki Sakura, mengangkat gadis itu naik sehingga Sakura serentak memeluk leher Sasuke. "Kyaa—! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membawamu ke ruang kesehatan." Sakura hanya diam. Kemudian Sasuke berjalan menuju gedung, sambil menggendong Sakura ala bridal style. Sakura ikut terdiam. Sementara jantungnya sudah terasa seperti akan meledak disertai warna merah pada ke dua pipinya. Sakura mendekatkan telinganya ke dada Sasuke, mencari sesuatu selagi Sasuke berjalan memasuki gedung, menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi.

Degup jantung yang iramanya secepat miliknya itu terdengar jelas. Detak demi detak, seirama. Seakan satu jantung. Mereka seperti satu orang yang terpisah. Saling mencari, saling membutuhkan, saling melengkapi. Sakura mempererat pegangannya pada Sasuke, tak ingin terlepas.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan, lalu menempatkan Sakura di kursi dekat meja perawat. Entah Sakura sadar atau tidak, sekolahan ini, dunia ini, seakan milik Sasuke dan dirinya berdua. Hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke. Sakura terdiam, meringis merasakan dagunya yang kembali berkedut nyeri. Sasuke meraih kotak obat di sampingnya, mengeluarkan alcohol dan kapas. Sakura hanya memandang Sasuke lekat, berharap orang ini tidak menghilang lagi darinya.

Perlahan Sasuke membersihkan luka Sakura dengan kapas yang sebelumnya sudah di beri alcohol. Pertama membersihkan luka di dagu Sakura, perlahan, lembut. Sakura meringis, merasa nyeri. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dengan telaten membersihkan luka Sakura. "Tahan ya.."

Sakura hanya terdiam. Degup jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan. Menatap sepasang mata onyx yang terfokus pada dagunya. Menyusuri lekuk-lekuk wajahnya, melukisnya dengan tatapan matanya. Tanpa sadar tangan Sakura menggapai pipi kiri Sasuke, mengusapnya. "Janjikan satu hal untukku."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, setengah menikmati perlakuan manis dari Sakura. "Hn?"

Sakura menarik nafas, menikmati saat-saat bersama Sasuke seperti ini. "Berjanjilah kamu akan tetap di sampingku, akan tetap bersamaku seperti ini. Ya?"

Sasuke tersentak. Pertanyaan yang dituturkan secara lembut itu rupanya sudah berubah menjadi ribuan benda tajam yang siap menghujamnya bagi Sasuke. Sakura kini memegangi pipi Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya berusaha membuat pemuda bersorot mata tegas ini tetap terfokus padanya, dan tak bisa mengelak. "Jawab aku.."

"Aku.." Sasuke menarik nafas berat. Ia tahu hal ini akan berat untuk diucapkan. Namun ia lelah memberi harapan kosong untuk Sakura. Harapan tanpa kepastian. "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Sakura tahu kalau permintaannya mustahil. Ia merasa sejak awal Sasuke memang akan pergi jauh darinya. Sangat jauh. Bahkan tak bisa tergapai lagi oleh sepasang tagan mungilnya. Tanpa sadar air matanya kembali menganak sungai. Sesuatu terasa menyesaki dadanya, meniup paru-parunya hingga terasa ingin meledak.

Dengan cepat Sasuke meraih badan Sakura, menuntun gadis itu berdiri, lalu mendekapnya erat, menghapus jarak diantara keduanya. Sasuke menggenggam helai rambut Sakura yang terurai, mencium harum aroma cherry yang menempel di situ, membuatnya seakan menjadi posesif, tak ingin kehilangan Sakura. "Aku ingin, selamanya di sampingmu. Ingin sekali.."

Sakura tah menyahut, ia hanya membalas pelukan lembut Sasuke yang menyiksa hatinya ini. Hanya bisa membalas, Sakura tak bisa melakukan hal lain untuk mencegah kepergian pemuda berambut raven ini. Cengkram, Sakura mencengkram erat kemeja bagian punggung Sasuke. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma mint yang berasal dari tubuh Sasuke, berharap akan terus mencium aroma mint khas Sasuke itu. Namun mustahil. Jadi Sakura hanya bisa memeluk Sasuke erat, sangat erat seakan tak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura, lebih dari apapun.." Sasuke mengecup cuping telinga Sakura, mencoba membuat gadis ini merasa nyaman. Sementara kedua alisnya bertaut, merasa berat akan perpisahan ini. Menyiksanya, membuatnya seakan tak sanggup lagi menahan cairan dari matanya untuk jatuh. "Tapi aku tidak bisa melawan takdir. Aku sudah berbeda dunia denganmu, takdir sudah memisahkan kita.."

Tepat saat kata 'denganmu' terucap, tubuh Sasuke mulai samar, membuat Sakura terkejut. "Sasuke.."

Sasuke meregangkan pelukannya, mengecup bibir Sakura lembut, menikmati sensasi manis saat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Manis yang menyiksa. Sakura menangis, masih menangis. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Permintaanku ada dua. Satu, jangan lupakan kecupan ini.."

Sakura mengangguk, tak bisa menolak atau merespon apapun yang lain selain anggukan.

"Kedua.." Sasuke menarik nafas, bersiap akan konsekuensi dari semua keputusannya.

Jantung Sakura berdebar keras, menyesaki gadis ini. Tanpa sadar gadis ini menahan nafas untuk kelanjutan dari ucapan Sasuke. "Dua?"

"Lupakan aku."

Belum sempat Sakura bereaksi, sekejap mata Sasuke sudah menghilang dari hadapan Sakura. Sakura berdiri mematung. Sedetik kemudian dia jatuh, meringkuk memeluk kakinya, menangis lagi, menahan nyeri di dalam jiwanya yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa sembuh. Menyesakinya, menghancurkannya secara perlahan. "Aku tidak bisa, Sasuke.."

Tak Sakura ketahui, kalau Sasuke sebenarnya masih ada di sana. Masih memperhatikan gadis ini. Masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Mata onyxnya masih terus memandangi gadis yang tertunduk, menangis. Sesak. Sebenarnya mana tega Sasuke melakukan hal ini pada Sakura. Semua isak tangisnya, bulir air matanya, sungguh, setiap tetesnya seakan mempersempit paru-paru Sasuke.

Benci.

Sasuke benci pada siapa saja yang membuat air mata gadis di depannya terbuang sia-sia.

Termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Sakura tiba-tiba mendongak, menunjukan wajahnya yang sudah kacau. Wajahnya basah karena air mata. Rongga dadanya sesak, membuatnya mendongak untuk mencari oksigen. Sasuke berjongkok di depan Sakura, memperhatikan sesenggukan, sisa tangisan gadis di depannya.

Tanpa ia perintah, tangannya terulur, meraih pipi merona gadis bermarga Haruno ini. Mengusapnya lembut. Mata Sakura terpejam, menikmati sensasi hangat di permukaan kulitnya. Rasa hangat yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuh, termasuk pada organ tubuh yang tak terlihat. Hatinya. Tenang, Sakura merasa tenang. tak ada lagi kerisauan yang sejak tadi ia rasakan. Tak ada. Semuanya hiang begitu saja.

Sasuke menarik tangannya, gerakan yang seakan mengatakan kalau Sasuke telah melepaskan Sakura. Baik dari kehidupannya, maupun angan-angannya. Tapi, haruskah? Haruskah Sasuke pergi? Kenapa tidak Sai? Pertanyaan seperti itu terus menerus berputar di otak Sasuke. Mengapa hatinya jadi semakin berat saat waktu yang Sasuke miliki tinggal sedikit? Kenapa perasaan tidak rela itu datang saat Sasuke akan pergi?

Sakura terhenyak, merasa kalau kehangatan yang sedari tadi menjalar di tubuhnya menghilang. Ia membutuhkan kehangatan itu. Kehangatan yang serupa saat ia mengetahui Sasuke menyukainya. Matanya terbuka cepat. Wajahnya ketakutan, cemas. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya diam, memperhatikan. Namun sorot matanya jelas menatap lurus masuk ke dalam bola mata emerald Sakura. Sakura berdiri, sementara matanya berputar mencari sesosok manusia—kalau masih bisa disebut manusia. "Kau dimana? Sasuke? Aku tau kau masih di sini!"

Sakura berlari ke arah tirai-tirai yang membatasi antar ruangan di dalam ruang kesehatan ini. Menyibaknya dengan cepat, tirai demi tirai. Nihil. Tak ada seorang pun di sana. Hanya Sakura seorang. Sakura jatuh terduduk. Air mata kembali menganak sungai di pipi meronanya, menggoyahkan semua pertahanan yang semula ia pasang. Sakura memukul lantai kayu dibawahnya keras, menunjukan rasa kecewanya. "Aku.."

Sasuke masih diam, sementara hatinya sudah memanas sedari tadi. kuat-kuat ia menggenggam tangannya, menahan air mata yang seakan sudah di ujung, memaksa untuk mengalir.

Setetes..

Dua tetes..

Air mata Sakura kini berjatuhan ke lantai kayu, juga rok kotak-kotak merahnya. Gadis itu menunduk, sehingga kini wajahnya tertutupi oleh helai-helai rambut merah mudanya. Bibir ranumnya gemetaran, menahan nyeri mendalam, di organ terapuhnya. "Aku tidak takut jika nantinya kamu tidak berada di sisiku.."

Sasuke masih diam, baik-baik ia memasang telinganya untuk terus mendengarkan ucapan yang keluar dari bibir gadis yang sangat ia cintai ini.

"Aku tidak takut kalau kita sudah berbeda dunia.."

Sasuke masih memperhatikan gadis itu, dari tempatnya berdiri semula.

"Yang aku takutkan kalau kau belum pernah mengtahui betapa aku sangat mencintaimu.."

Jatuh, air mata pemuda berambut raven itu terjatuh. Menyesal, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri seenaknya mengambil keputusan yang hanya akan membuat Sakura semakin tersiksa. Kecewa, pemuda ini kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Berat. Hatinya terasa berat, disesaki rasa kecewa, menyesal, dan bersalah. Satu kalimat terlintas di otaknya.

Yang patut disalahkan atas sakit hatinya Haruno Sakura, adalah Sasuke Uchiha!

Rongga dadanya sesak. Entah mengapa, seperti ditiup dari dalam, dan sebentar lagi akan pecah. Sakit, sangat sakit. Air matanya terus mengalir, tak mau berhenti. Sasuke benar-benar jatuh sekarang. Dia harus pergi di saat semuanya sudah jelas! Di saat seharusnya sekarang Sasuke memeluk Sakura dan meminta Sakura untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Namun semuanya sudah hilang. Kesempatan yang Sasuke miliki sudah lenyap seperti asap. Kini yang ada hanya penyesalan yang tak kunjung membuahkan hasil sampai detik ini. Hanya menunggu sampai Sasuke benar-benar lenyap dari dunia manusia, iblis, maupun malaikat.

.

.

.

"Yang aku takutkan kalau kau belum pernah mengtahui betapa aku sangat mencintaimu.."

Sosok yang bersembunyi di balik pintu ruang kesehatan ini menghela nafas berat. Sosok berambut hitam dengan mata onyx menawan. Jantungnya berdebar keras, sementara pernafasannya seakan disumbat. Menyesakinya, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

Sai menarik nafas berat. Ia tahu. Ia tahu betapa gadis berambut merah muda ini begitu tersiksa tanpa Sasuke. Begitu rapuh. Sekarang saja Sai melihat Sakura sudah seperti kaca pecah. Sudah tak bisa di rangkai lagi, kecuali dengan satu keajaiban. Sasuke hidup kembali. Namun itu mustahil. Sai sendiri mengetahuinya.

Nafas Sai tertahan, ada yang menyesakinya dari dalam. Mengiris-iris paru-parunya, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas, seperti menyumbat saluran pernafasannya. Seharusnya hati Sai sudah kebal. Seringkali Sai merasakan hal menyesakkan seperti ini. Sudah seringkali, namun ini yang sangat menyiksa. Kepergian sobatnya, ternyata mengorbankan diri untuk kebahagiannya. Ya kebahagiannya. Bukan kebahagiaan Sakura.

Sedikitpun sebenarnya pemuda yang berdarah malaikat murni ini tidak merelakan setetespun air mata gadis berambut merah muda itu menetes, terhambur. Hanya satu keinginan Sai. Sakura tersenyum.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang?

Sakura sudah hancur lebur, sudah tak mungkin tersenyum.

Sai merenggut kemeja bagian dadanya erat. Menegaskan hal ini pada dirinya. _"Tidak ada jalan lain.."_ Kemudian sekejap mata pemuda bersayap putih itu menghilang, menyisakan sehelai ceceran dari sayapnya terjatuh di atas ubin kayu.

.

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**.**

**Masih belum bisa ngasih feel :( **

**Maaf :(**

**Authornya bodoh banget sampai feelnya pun ngga sampai ke hati readers.**

**Gomennasai kalau agak—ralat—lebay banget, yah, saya sendiri mau nangis darah kalau memang feelnya ngga sampai. Tapi saya sudah berusaha semampu saya, hingga fic yang harusnya jadi dalam waktu dua hari ini, malah terbengkalai lebih dari seminggu karena saya ngga mampu ngasih feel.**

**Terimakasih untuk**** : VamPs 9irL, ****LuthMelody, Amakusa Natsumi, Kiro YoiD, Naru-mania, Rei-chan, teh aya g login, Cakuchan, Haruchi Nigiyama, Nanairo Zhoacha a.k.a icha beside doors, Fuyuzakara-hime, dan Ully Zaenuri  
**

**Especially, terimakasih untuk Mbok saya, LuthMelody yang tanpa sadar memberi saya ide dengan membaca fic-ficnya.**

**Orz gamau banyak bacot. Cuma minta, REVIEW YANG BANYAK!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Dissclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Angst/Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Hurt/Comfort**

**Main Chara : Sai, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Abal, Mary-sue, ngebosenin. Sai diberi marga Uchiha disini. Don't like, don't read.**

**A/N : maaf, perasaan saya kacau banget pas buat chapter ini. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi, saya harap membuat chapter 9 ini adalah pelarian menyenangkan bagi saya. Jadi, maaf kalau saya tidak bisa menyuguhkan yang baik untuk semuanya. **

"**Blablabla" = bicara**

'**Blablabla' = membatin**

"_**Blablabla"**_** = iblis/Malaikat bicara. **

**.**

**.**

**Presenting : Who's the Devil?**

.

**Chapter 9 : Sorry**

.

.

'_Lupakan aku.'_

Dua kata yang singkat.

Dua kata yang sanggup merajam hati Sakura berkali-kali setiap teringat.

Mata emerald Sakura perlahan terbuka, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang sengaja ditempeli benda-benda yang bercahaya dalam gelap, berbentuk bintang dengan berbagai ukuran. Aroma cherry merebak dalam ruangan gelap yang sebenarnya bernuansa merah muda ini. Tak ada yang Sakura lakukan selain berbaring di ranjang hangatnya. Tangannya terlentang ke samping kanan dan kiri. Di pipinya terlihat bekas air mata yang mengering. Matanya sembab, merah.

Matanya menatap hampa ke arah langit-langit yang ditempeli bintang imitasi itu. Seakan masih belum puas, liquid bening itu kembali menyusuri pipinya, dan berakhir di celah-celah rambut merah mudanya. Otaknya terus bekerja, berpikir, mencerna setiap kejadian yang menimpanya. Semua peristiwa yang membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Menderita.

Gadis ini berusaha meredam penderitaannya. Tapi nihil. Segala yang diusahakannya, pada akhirnya hanya akan berujung pada satu nama.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Seakan di _rewind_, otak Sakura kembali mengingat Uchiha Sasuke. Rambutnya yang mengayun lembut diterpa angin, memaksa mata Sakura agar tak beralih pada yang lain, mata onyx menawan yang selalu menatapnya dengan kelembutan bersorot tegas, memaksa tubuh Sakura untuk tidak bergerak, juga bibir tipis yang pelit senyuman, memaksa debar jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat lebih keras, semuanya bahkan terekam jelas. Caranya berbicara, caranya mendehemkan 'Hn' , caranya berjalan, mimik wajahnya yang hanya beberapa kali berubah. Demi tuhan Sakura merindukan Sasuke. Demi tuhan gadis ini mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan Tuhan dengan teganya memisahkan mereka?

Sakura sudah jengah. Semua ini menyiksanya. Harusnya Tuhan tahu kalau mereka tidak dapat hidup sendiri. Harusnya Tuhan memberi sedikit waktu lagi bagi Sasuke untuk bersama dengan dirinya!

Sekuat apa pun Sakura berusaha, sekuat apapun Sakura berdoa, memohon, Tuhan tak akan mengabulkannya. Kematian itu mutlak. Sasuke akan tetap mati. Tak akan ada Sasuke lagi di kehidupan Sakura. Liquid mata yang memaksa keluar itu semakin menambah miris hatinya.

"Jika.."

Suara lembut itu memecah keheningan dalam ruangan gelap ini. Bola mata emerald gadis ini berputar-putar, menahan liquid yang akan tumpah sebentar lagi dari matanya. Nafasnya terengah. Lelah menangis semalaman. Bibir merah mudahnya mulai bergerak lagi.

".. Jika memang kami tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.."

Sakura diam, menarik nafas. Bersiap akan kalimat selanjutnya. Bibirnya gemetaran. Ini pertanyaan yang sudah lama ingin dilontarkan olehnya.

".. Untuk apa kami dipertemukan?"

Liquid air mata itu tumpah lagi, lebih deras. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya paksa. Perih ini, sesak ini, apa Tuhan tega membuat salah satu mahluknya tersiksa begini?

"Takdir yang mempertemukan kalian."

Sakura terkesiap. Buru-buru gadis itu bangkit, menatap berkeliling mencari sosok dengan suara familiar itu. Sakura kini mendapati sosok bergaun putih tengah berdiri di depan ranjangnya, dengan kedua tangan bertaut di belakang. rambut pirangnya yang diikat itu, sementara matanya yang sewarna laut itu menatap Sakura lembut.

"Ino?" Sakura dengan jelas menggumamkan namanya.

Ino—gadis berambut pirang itu, tersenyum. "Hai Sakura.."

Sakura diam. Sesuatu menyesaki otaknya. Sesuatu keganjalan yang tak dapat ia terima dengan akal sehat. "Kamu masih hidup?"

"Yeah," Ino mendesah. Alisnya terangkat.

"Tapi.." Sakura terkesiap. "Tapi kau sudah meninggal.."

"Ya," Ino menyahut. "Tuhan memberikanku kesempatan lagi, Sakura.."

Diam. Sakura benar-benar bungkam kali ini. Otaknya menolak untuk menerima ucapan Ino. "Kesempatan? Hentikan omong—"

"Bukan omong kosong."

Sakura diam. Ino menatapnya tajam. Sorot mata yang mirip dengan sorot mata Sasuke. Gadis itu masih berdiri dalam diam, sampai mulutnya terbuka lagi. "Ini nyata. Dan aku tidak membutuhkan bantahan darimu."

Sakura diam, benar-benar tak berkutik. Perasaan yang semula tak pernah muncul, kini mencuat. Tangan Sakura mengepal, keningnya berkerut. Detak jantungnya memacu cepat. Perasaan kesal menguasainya.

Kini memang Yamanaka Ino yang berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis yang beberapa tahun lalu memenjarakannya dalam keterpurukan, menghinanya, sahabat yang tega berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat hanya karena kejadian yang sama-sama tak diinginkan olehnya. Gadis paling jahat di mata Sakura. Gadis yang dengan tega mengucilkan dirinya hanya karena perasaannya terhadapa Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tenang." Ino memejamkan matanya. "Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku."

Sakura mereganggkan kepalan tangannya, menarik nafas, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Matanya masih menatap Ino yang berdiri sekitar dua meter darinya. "Apa maumu, Ino?"

"Aku?" Ino menaikkan alisnya. "Aku hanya ingin kau memikirkan Sai."

"Sai?" Sakura mengulanginya. Berusaha meyakinkan apa yang ia dengar. "Kenapa Sai?"

"Kamu selama ini tidak pernah sadar.." Ino mengambil nafas baru, "Akan apa yang selama ini Sai lakukan demi kamu. Kamu bahkan tak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaannya.."

Sakura terdiam. Kata-kata Ino, sedikit-banyak, menyentil perasaannya. Ino maju satu langkah, membuat poninya yang menutupi sebagian matanya itu berayun, mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Sementara matanya yang memiliki pancaran jernih itu, masih menatap Sakura tajam. "Sai tidak berharap balas budimu. Sai lakukan semuanya, dengan nalurinya sendiri. Baginya, asal kau tersenyum saja, itu sudah cukup. Kamu tahu kenapa Sai lakukan semua itu?"

Gelengan. Sakura menggeleng, sementara matanya tak berkedip menatap Ino. Ino mendengus, memalingkan wajahnya. "Sudah kuduga."

Sakura masih diam, benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Apa maksud Ino dengan membeberkan semua ini padanya? Abstrak. Pikiran Sakura abstrak, menyatu semua hingga tak bisa menemukan inti yang ia cari. Ino kembali menarik nafas, membuat degup jantung Sakura terpacu lebih cepat, membuatnya ikut menahan nafas.

"Sai mencintaimu, Sakura."

Seakan mendapat pukulan telak, mata Sakura terbelalak. Nafasnya terengah, paru-parunya terasa menyempit. Detak jantungnye berpacu lebih cepat. Setiap detaknya memaksa Sakura untuk meneteskan liquid dari matanya.

Kenapa dia dengan sangat bodoh tidak menyadari semua itu?

Padahal Sai setiap hari ada di sisinya, ada di dekatnya, selalu ada setiap Sakura membutuhkan. Padahal yang membuatnya bisa kembali tersenyum itu Sai, bukan orang lain. Juga bukan Sasuke.

Uchiha Sai.

"_Pernahkah kamu memikirkan perasaanku?"_

Begitu lirih, suara bariton itu kembali menggema di telinga Sakura. Sesak, Sakura menjadi kesulitan bernafas. Sementara degup jantungnya memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan kembali liquid dari matanya.

"_Sedikitpun kamu tidak sadar kalau aku ada, kalau bukan hanya ada Uchiha Sasuke, kalau di sini ada Uchiha Sai.. Kau tidak pernah sadar.."_

Setetes..

Dan teteh berikutnya..

Pipi Sakura kembali berlinang air mata. Tangan Sakura meraih wajahnya, menutup wajahnya, seakan malu. "Kenapa? Kenapa tidak pernah aku sadari kalau..—"

"Karena kamu sendiri yang tidak mau menyadarinya, Sakura.." Ino bersua lagi.

Sakura mengkerutkan keningnya, tak setuju. "Maksudmu apa, Ino?"

"Kamu.." Ino mendekat ke arah Sakura, langkahnya lumayan cepat hingga sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di depan Sakura. "Munafik. Kamu tidak pernah **mau **menyadari keberadaan Sai. Kamu bahkan tak pernah **menganggap **Sai ada. Mata dan hatimu, hanya kau buka untuk Sasuke seorang.

"Aku bisa melihatnya, sorot matanya saat bersamamu, sorot bahagia yang tak akan pernah bisa kudapat bila bersama dengannya. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mencintai Sai. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu melihatnya, walah hanya sekali.." Ino menarik nafas, ia ikut merasa sesak. "Apa salahnya sampai kau tak bisa—tak mau melihatnya, Sakura?"

Sakura diam, tak bisa berkata-kata. Matanya bergerak-gerak liar, berpikir.

Ino menarik nafas. Ia tahu gadis di hadapannya hanya akan diam menerima semua ucapannya, tanpa bantahan berarti. Semuanya terlalu berat bagi otak dan hati Sakura yang mungkin sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Ino lelah sebenarnya. Ino sudah tak ingin lagi bersaing dengan Sakura untuk memperebutkan Sasuke—bahkan perasaannya untuk pemuda ini pun, sudah hilang entah kemana. Yang ada dalam benak Ino hanya Uchiha Sai. Dan, apa salahnya gadis ini berbuat sesuatu agar sang 'Pangeran' bisa tersenyum, walau hanya satu kali?

"Tidak, Ino.."

Mata blue ocean itu kembali menatap sosok yang masih duduk di bibir ranjang, wajahnya tertunduk, semua gerakannya kaku. Tangannya terkepal menggenggam badcovernya kuat-kuat, dan ia merasa jika liquid mata itu akan tumpah sekali lagi. "Pergi kau, Ino!"

Ino tersentak. Ia pikir barusan Sakura akan menyetujui semua ucapannya. "Sakura—"

"Mana kau mengerti?" Sakura mendongak, menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan gemas. Tangan Sakura terangkat, menyentuh kaus bagian dadanya, "Di sini Ino, di sini. Kau tak tahu betapa aku sudah lelah, sangat sakit. Aku terpuruk karena ulahmu, aku bangkit karena semangatku untuk hidup dalam **bayangan** Sasuke, aku terpuruk lagi sekarang dan kau dua kali membuatku semakin terpuruk akan penyesalanku?"

PLAK!

Sakura diam. Emosinya yang bergejolak itu tertahan oleh tamparan yang mendarat mulus di pipinya. Perlahan Sakura menoleh, berniat mengintip bagaimana raut wajah 'mantan' sahabatnya.

Tetes air itu menetes jatuh ke lantai kayu. Gadis itu terdiam, matanya menyorot marah—menyorot sakit. "Kamu tidak bisa hidup di bawah bayangan Sasuke selamanya! Bodoh!"

"Aku kuat karena aku hidup di bawah bayangannya, Ino!" Sakura membantah keras. Gusar, ia berdiri, menyamakan tinggi dengan Ino. Tangan Sakura terulur, mendorong Ino menjauh darinya. "Pergi kau! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku!"

"Aku tahu semua tentang Sai makanya aku begini!"

Diam. Sakura sukses bungkam dengan pukulan telak Ino barusan. Ino mengulurkan tangannya, jari telunjuknya tepat menyentuh satu titik di dada Sakura. "Di _sini_, hanya ada Sasuke. Tapi, apakah sekarang kamu tahu ke mana perginya Sasuke?"

Satu lagi. Sakura diam tak berkutik. Mata emeraldnya menatap Ino dalam diam. Bibirnya gemetar. Air matanya jatuh lagi.

Ino tersenyum menang. Gadis di depannya sebentar lagi akan tunduk padanya. Ia kemudian menarik nafas panjang, bersiap menemukan kalimat lain untuk Sakura. "Kau tidak sadar kalau kau bergantung sekali pada Sasuke dan Sai.. Kau sudah 'membalas budi' pada Sasuke. Namun, kau tak membalas Sai.."

"Ino.."

Suara lirih itu mengalun sakit. Membuat siapa saja tak tahan ingin segera memeluk Sakura, ingin menopang rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sakura. Ingin merasakan hal yang sama, ingin meringankan sedikit beban dari gadis itu. Ino diam, mata blue oceannya masih menatap Sakura dalam diam. Ino tahu ia salah, tapi tetap saja, ia ingin sang 'Pangeran' tersenyum. Hanya ada itu di dalam otaknya. Matanya kini beralih pada bibir Sakura yang masih gemetaran hebat. Terbuka sedikit, membuat Ino menarik nafas untuk mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Sakura.

"Berhenti.. berbicara. Kau membuatku muak."

Ino diam. Sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah marah, dan satu tangan kembali terangkat, bersiap menampar gadis ini lagi. Demi tuhan, gadis ini sudah seperti kaca pecah dan Ino dengan egois memaksanya melihat sosok lain?

Tapi, bukankah Sakura juga egois? Sedikit pun tak bisakah ia membantu Ino, agar dapat membuat sang 'Pangeran' tersenyum walau hanya sekali? Mengapa mata Sakura hanya bisa tertuju pada seorang Uchiha? Egoiskah itu?

Lalu jika masing-masing egois, siapa yang harusnya di salahkan?

"Kenapa harus aku yang memahami keinginanmu Ino?" Sakura mendongak, butir-butir air mata masih bergerak turun menyusuri pipi meronanya. Tangan Ino yang semula masih tertahan di atas, kini bergerak turun. Mata emeraldnya menatap Ino penuh rasa **sakit**. "Kenapa bukan kau yang memahami keinginanku?"

Ino diam. Sakura menarik satu langkah maju, mendekat ke arah Ino. "Kamu egois Ino. Sadarilah, aku juga punya keinginan.."

Dan detik berikutnya, air mata yang sedari tadi gadis berambut emas ini tahan, tumpah. Ia merunduk, menangis. "Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi, Sakura.. aku hanya ingin Sai tersenyum.."

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu.." Sakura menarik nafas berat, tangannya terulur menyentuh bahu Ino. "Ketahuilah.. aku hanya bisa mencintai satu orang Uchiha. Dan itu, hanya Sasuke. Berapa kali pun kau menamparku, bagiku hanya ada Uchiha Sasuke dan tak ada yang lain.."

Ino mendongak, menatap Sakura. Dan kini Ino sadar, Sakura terlalu tulus pada Sasuke. Ada garis kasat mata pada iris emerald itu. Satu garis yang seakan menyegel mata emerald itu, agar tertuju pada satu orang. Mata Sakura itu, tak akan pernah melihat ke arah iris onyx lainnya, selain Sasuke. Dan Ino tahu, artinya ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengusik arah mata itu.

Dan selamanya, hati Sakura hanya untuk Sasuke.

.

O.O

.

Langit gelap, awan hitam berarak. Angin pun menyelaraskan dengan cuaca, dan menjadikan tempat ini enggan dikunjungi orang mana pun. Di mana cuaca seperti ini pasti dimanfaatkan untuk tidur.

Dan kini mungkin hal tidak masuk akal, muncul di depan mata. Sebuah istana—atau kota yang berdiri kokoh diatas sebuah awan hitam raksasa. Jauh di atas permukaan bumi, terdapat dunia yang mungkin tidak bisa dilihat secara kasat mata. Dunia yang di penuhi sosok bersayap hitam. Sebuah istana melayang di atas daratannya dengan awan sebagai penopang. Istana hitam yang terkesan angker, dengan melody kematian menemaninya. Istana dengan berates-ratus jendela sebagai penerangan—penerangan yang sia-sia.

Disetiap jarak satu meter di delam koridornya, ada sebuah obor dengan nyala api berwarna merah yang unik, seakan membedakan 'api jenis' apa. Koridor yang terkesan ngeri dengan dinding tak sempurna yang menculkan gelombang atau tonjolan. Seakan dalam pengerjaannya itu tidak serius.

Kaki berbalut celana panjang hitam gombrang itu berjalan, memberikan melody baru dalam lorong tak bertuan ini. Kakinya memijak cepat, langkah demi langkah. Obor mulai menyinari sosok dengan rambut mirip burung gagak, yang kini berwajah oranye tua dibawah penerangan obor.

Nampaknya sang pemuda dengan sayap hitam di belakang punggungnya itu sedang berjalan menuju ujung koridor, di mana di sana terdapat sebuah pintu raksasa yang terbuat dari tengkorak manusia berwarna hitam, diterangi obor pada kanan dan kirinya. Dan mungkin, apabila diteliti lebih jauh, tengkorak-tengkorak bergerak perlahan. Dengan kegelapan meliputi tempat ini, akan sangat mustahil melihat pergerakan sekecil itu.

Tiba-tiba, saat pemuda bersayap hitam itu mendekat ke arah pintu raksasa, perlahan pintu tersebut bergerak terbuka, disertai bunyi pintu tua terbuka.

Pemuda itu tak bergeming, langkahnya tetap sama dengan ritme yang teratur. Sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa. Kemudian sang pemuda bersayap hitam memasuki ruangan yang ternyata sangat besar. Obor diletakkan pada dua garis sejajar, seakan menunjukan jalan yang benar dalam ruangan gelap dan sunyi ini. Pemuda bermata hitam kelam di bawah cahaya obor berwarna merah ini, kini berjalan mengikuti garis yang dibentuk obor-obor itu.

"_Sasuke.."_

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang yang baru pertama kali mendengar namanya, akan bergidik ngeri. Suara yang tak dibuat-buat, terkesan mengintimidasi. Pemuda yang di panggil Sasuke, berhenti di tempat, tepat pada cahaya obor ke lima dari pintu raksasa. "Ya, Fugaku-sama.."

"_Ada apa?"_

Suara itu menggema lagi dalam ruangan gelap yang tidak diketahui seberapa besarnya. Yang pasti, sangat besar hingga dapat menggaungkan suara seseorang. Sasuke hanya diam, menatap kea rah langit-langit ruangan yang ia sendiri tak ketahui batasnya. "Aku mau Fugaku-sama mengambil nyawa ini."

Suara yang mengerikan tadi tak membalas ucapan Sasuke. Senyum terukir di wajah tampan pemuda ini. "Fugaku-san.."

"_Untuk apa saya mengambilnya?"_

Suara kali ini terdengar berat. Namun tetap suara yang sama dengan suara pertama. Sasuke menunduk, namun seringai masih terpeta jelas di bibir tipisnya. "Saya bosan."

"_Pikir lagi, Sasuke.."_

"Sudah berkali-kali saya berpikir, Fugaku-sama. Tolong kabulkan.." Sasuke berkata pelan. Sangat pelan.

Angin menderu masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, entah dari mana. Api bergerak, seakan menari untuk merespon angin. Angin menyapu setaip inci kulit Sasuke yang tak terbalut kain. Membuat pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini bergidik. Tangannya masih terkepal erat di samping kanan kirinya. "Fugaku-sama.."

"_Apa alasan saya untuk melenyapkanmu, Sasuke?"_

"Mungkin.." Sasuke menarik nafas, bola mata onyxnya berputar, berpikir. "—mungkin karena saya terlalu baik untuk menjadi iblis?"

"_Kau memang terlalu baik untuk menjadi iblis.." _

"Lalu, mengapa menjadikan saya iblis?" Sasuke menarik seringainya lagi. Kali ini lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Cahaya temaram semakin membuat wajah Sasuke menjadi tampan.

"_Karena saya ingin, Sasuke.."_

"Kalau begitu, cabut nyawa saya sekarang, Fugaku-sama.." Sasuke kembali menengadah, menatap ke langit-langit.

"_Alasannya?"_

Suara itu terdengar semakin jelas. Dan pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan ini menyadarinya. Dia masih tersenyum kecut. Cahaya temaram menambah seram ruangan tak berujung ini. Udara semakin menusuk kulit-kulit yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. "Karena saya sudah lelah membuat seorang gadis menangis.."

"_Itu tidak logis.."_

"Ya ya.." Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Frustasi. "Terserahlah. Pokoknya lenyapkan keberadaan saya.."

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya angin yang kembali menderu, semakin membuat Sasuke merasa kedinginan. Sialnya ia hanya mengenakan kaus hitam berlengan pendek. Matanya berputar lagi, berusaha mencari keberadaan Fugaku. Sedari tadi ia mendongak, menelusuri kegelapan di sekitarnya. Seakan tidak takut akan apa pun. "Fugaku-sama.."

Nihil. Ruangan itu seakan ruangan kosong dengan hanya ada Sasuke seorang di sana. Gelap dengan hanya beberapa batang obor sebagai penunjuk jalan menemani. Udara kembali bertiup. Api-api pada obor kembali menari, bergerak-gerak liar dengan cahaya merahnya. Sasuke semakin menyesali keberadaannya dalam ruangan ini.

"_Baik.."_

Suara itu kembali menggema. Sasuke menelan ludah. Bersiap akan apa yang dikatakan Fugaku.

"—_dengan satu syarat, saya akan melepaskanmu.."_

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Entah mengapa, semakin lama ia menghirup nafasnya, semakin berat terasa. "Apa itu?"

"_Di kehidupanmu selanjutnya, tidak akan ada lagi, Uchiha Sasuke.."_

Diam. Bogem mentah yang sangat cantik serasa mendarat telak di dada Sasuke. Degup jantungnya memacu cepat. Detak demi detak seakan memaksa pemuda ini membuka matanya lebih lebar. Bahwa melenyapkannya dari dunia bukan hal sepele—ini hal yang sangat serius!

Apakah harus begitu pengorbanannya untuk Sai? Apa harus begitu? Apa harus mengorbankan kebahagiannya?

Mata Sasuke melotot. Itu artinya, tidak akan ada lagi Uchiha Sasuke dalam hidup Haruno Sakura. Tidak akan pernah ada **lagi**. Selamanya.

Tapi untuk Sai yang telah membantunya membangkitkan lagi Sakura, membuat senyum kembali merekah di wajah gadis yang sangat dia cintai itu.. kenapa tidak? Kenapa Sasuke harus menyesal? Setidaknya Sai bisa bahagia, setidaknya ada orang lain yang bisa berbahagia dengan keputusannya.

Dan kemudian, dengan tgas Sasuke menatap lurus-lurus menembus kegelapan, menarik nafas panjang dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Kuat-kuat ia menahan perasaan egois yang selalu ingin menguasai dirinya. Dengan satu anggukan pasti, diiringi sebuah kalimat. "Ya, saya setuju."

Dan tak ada lagi yang bisa Fugaku lakukan, selain melenyapkan Sasuke.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Hello, maafkan atas hiatus yang sangat lama.**

**Err, maaf malam ini saya terburu-buru. Saya ucapkan BERIBU terima kasih pada yang sudah mereview. THANKS A LOT!**

**Dan, chapter depan adalah finalnya.**

**Gomennasai bila chapter ini mengecewakan. Saya tertular flu dari seseorang *lirik-lirik***

**Ah ya, sampai berjumpa chapter depan :D wanna leave me some feedback?**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Tsukimori.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**zGymnadenia**_

_Dissclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rated : T_

_Genre : Angst/Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Hurt/Comfort_

_Main Chara : Sai, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha._

_Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Abal, Mary-sue, ngebosenin. Sai diberi marga Uchiha disini. Don't like, don't read._

_(A/N) : speechless karena ending yang…_

"_Blablabla" = bicara_

'_Blablabla' = membatin_

"_Blablabla" = iblis/Malaikat bicara. _

**.**

**.**

**Who's the Devil?**

.

_Dan kemudian, dengan tegas Sasuke menatap lurus-lurus menembus kegelapan, menarik nafas panjang dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Kuat-kuat ia menahan perasaan egois yang selalu ingin menguasai dirinya. Dengan satu anggukan pasti, diiringi sebuah kalimat. "Ya, saya setuju."_

_Dan tak ada lagi yang bisa Fugaku lakukan, selain melenyapkan Sasuke._

**.**

**Chapter 10 : Chance**

.

Langit mendung seakan menyelimuti seluruh kota Tokyo, matahari tersembunyi dibalik kelamnya awan siang ini. Beribu-ribu tetes air seakan berlomba menapaki bumi siang ini, menyapu semua kegersangan yang ada. Pucuk-pucuk daun seakan berbahagia menyambut kesegarannya. Gedung-gedung tua nan kusam pun seakan menyambut penyegaran siang ini. Benar-benar hari yang tenang dan menyejukkan.

Tepat di tengah-tengah gedung besar beribu kesibukan itu pun, sebuah bangunan mungil—tak terlalu mungil juga, ikut merasakan segarnya siang ini. Tetes hujan pun bertengger pada kaca jendela di sebuah apartemen mungil. Di satu jendela bertirai merah jambu, dengan aksen floral sebagai coraknya. Tirai itu terbuka sedikit membiarkan cahaya menembus masuk ke dalam, dan tampaklah kamar seseorang yang bernuansa merah muda.

Seorang gadis duduk di atas ranjang berseprai putih, dengan kaki yang dipeluk oleh kedua tangan putihnya yang berbalut seragam sekolah. Gadis itu hanya diam, matanya menyorot jauh. Tatapan yang sangat lemah, bahkan diragukan adanya kehidupan di sana. Gadis ini hancur.

"Sasuke…"

Bibir pucatnya bergerak, gemetaran mengucap satu nama itu. Bola matanya yang beriris hijau itu berputar lagi, sepasang tangan itu semakin erat memeluk kakinya. Bibirnya bergerak lagi. "Dia meninggalkan aku, _lagi_…"

Sisa-sisa tangisannya semalam masih terlihat. Bekas air mata yang mengalir itu masih terlihat jelas di pipinya. Sementara kedua kelopak matanya menebal, sembab. Seakan belum puas, matanya berair lagi, hendak menumpahkan cairannya lagi.

_Apa Tuhan masih tetap tega melihat salah satu mahluknya tersiksa seperti ini?_

Pertanyaan sia-sia. Sakura—gadis berambut merah muda ini, kini beranjak dari duduknya. Kaki jenjangnya menuntun langkahnya keluar dari dalam kamar yang disadari beraroma cherry ini.

Dan pintu kamar pun tertutup, diiringi derap langkah kaki yang menjauh perlahan.

'_Tuhan, bolehkah aku menemuinya?'_

.

.

.

"Sasuke sudah _lenyap_."

Senyap. Pemuda itu tak berkutik.

"Tidak akan ada lagi kehidupan bagi Uchiha Sasuke."

Ditatapnya nanar dua bola mata _amethyst_ di hadapannya. Laki-laki paruh baya itu hanya menunduk sementara helai-helai rambut halusnya ikut bergerak menjadi tirai yang menutupi wajahnya, seakan ikut bersedih akan kabar yang ia perdengarkan sendiri.

Pemuda ini masih diam. Mulutnya terkatup dan seakan tak bisa terbuka. _Lenyap?_ Kata itu bahkan tak pernah terlintas dibenaknya. Debar jantungnya memacu, sementara peluh mulai membanjiri tengkuknya. "_Lenyap_?" ulangnya.

"Ya." Laki-laki paruh baya itu memutar iris _amethyst_nya, menatap lurus ke dalam bola mata obsidian di hadapannya. Mencoba mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. Mencoba merobohkan semua pertahanan dan sekat di dalamnya. "Sasuke sendiri yang memintanya, pada _Dewan Iblis_..."

Masih tak berkutik, pemuda itu memutar kalimat yang dilontarkan Hiashi—sang Dewan, kepadanya. Ritme suara _harpa_ memenuhi ruangan putih megah yang selalu diterangi cahaya ini. Sang Dewan kini hanya menatap sang Malaikat murni melalui sepasang bola mata _amethyst_nya.

"Hiashi-sama…"

Hiashi masih menatap bola mata obsidian sang Malaikat murni, sosok Malaikat kesayangannya. "Ya, Sai?"

"Kabulkan satu permohonanku."

Detik kalimat itu terucap, suasana berubah menjadi senyap. Alunan harpa menghilang, tergantikan oleh senyap yang menyesap dalam ruangan ini. Hiashi meneguk ludahnya pahit, ia tahu bocah di hadapannya akan melakukan _sesuatu_. Dan _sesuatu_ itu, pasti tidak akan disukai olehnya. "Apa?"

"Ambil nyawaku."

Bola mata obsidian pemuda itu bergerak-gerak. Seakan masih ragu akan keputusan yang ia ambil. Hiashi terdiam. Matanya masih menatap lekat ke dalam sepasang obsidian di hadapannya. Masih saja sang Dewan berusaha mencari celah dalam bola mata obsidian yang menawan itu. "Untuk?"

Hening. Sang pemuda belum menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi. Matanya bergerak-gerak tak tenang. Ia ragu. Hiashi menunggu dengan sabar. Walau ia tahu, apa yang ia '_tunggu_' tidak akan keluar dari mulut si bocah kesayangannya itu.

"Untuk kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke."

Hiashi terbahak. Laki-laki tua itu menertawai ucapan Sai barusan. Suara tawanya menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ini. "Jangan membuatku tertawa..."

Pemuda itu menggeleng keras. Lekat-lekat di tatapnya sepasang iris amethyst di hadapannya. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi menghela nafas, tawanya terhenti seketika. Mata amethystnya menyorot tegas kembali. "Tidak bisa. Aku tak bisa mengembalikan kematian seseorang. Itu sudah takdirnya, dan tak bisa dirubah."

Sai meneguk pahit ludahnya. Bola matanya berputar liar. Deru nafasnya terdengar di telinga Hiashi. Sai menunduk. "Masih adakah, kehidupan _lain_ untuknya?"

Hiashi tak menjawab. Deru angin menenggelamkan pertanyaan itu beserta jawabannya. Baik Sai maupun Hiashi, keduanya hanya terdiam, hanyut dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

Asap mengepul, luntur oleh hujan yang masih setia membasahi kota Tokyo. Payung-payung memenuhi jalanan di tengah kota, rintik hujan pun semakin deras menyapa kepadatan jalan siang ini, sedang matahari seharusnya tepat berada di atas kepala. Sayang, cahayanya terhalang oleh kelabunya awan pembawa hujan. Gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit pun ikut merasakan kesejukan yang di dantangkan sang hujan. Sungguh kota yang sangat besar, dan sibuk.

Satu kepala merah muda yang sudah basah kuyup, terlihat berbeda di tengah lautan payung-payung yang bergerak berbeda arah. Sang gadis berambut merah muda bergerak dengan langkah tenang, seakan hujan tak sedang turun menyapanya. Rambutnya basah, seragam sekolahnya pun juga sama basahnya. Mata emeraldnya menyorot rapuh, atau bahkan hancur.

Kini sang gadis berhenti, berdiri di depan sebuah zebra cross bersama berbelas penyebrang lainnya. Menunggu lampu hijau tanda _'menyebrang'_. Matanya yang sehijau batu jadeit itu menyorot kosong. Gadis itu berwajah pias, lebih pias dari dari seekor cicak. Bulir-bulir air hujan jatuh membasahi wajahnya, namun sedikit pun tak ada niat baginya untuk menyekanya.

Manusia masih lalu lalang, berlari menuju tempat teduh terdekat, atau berjalan santai dengan payung yang melindungi mereka dari hujaman air hujan. Di antara mereka berdisi sesosok berkemeja putih dengan celana panjang yang sama putihnya, berdiri di bawah guyuran air hujan. Helai-helai rambutnya yang sehitam jelaga itu basah, matanya yang sekelam batu obsidian itu memandangi punggung sosok gadis di depannya yang seakan tak menyadari keberadaannya. Sang pemuda masih terdiam di belakang sang gadis, ikut menunggu lampu merah yang sedari tadi belum menunjukan lampu hijaunya.

"Aku ingin menemui_nya_, Tuhan…"

Mata hitam itu terbelalak. Tenggorokannya serasa serak, membuatnya tak nyaman. Sai—pemuda ini, mendengar ucapan lirih dari sosok gadis di hadapannya. Belum sempat Sai mengulurkan tangannya, menyadarkan sang gadis dari kesalahan yang akan ia perbuat, sang gadis sudah berjalan menerobos kerumunan penyebrang, dengan satu tujuan yang menuntunnya.

_Menemui Sasuke._

Sai sontak melangkahkan kakinya cepat, buru-buru menerobos kerumunan penyebrang itu, tak perduli akan bermacam-macam makian yang terlontar ke arahnya. Sakura—sang gadis berambut merah muda, berlari lebih cepat, menjejakkan kakinya di aspal hitam yang basah, menyusuri zebra cross putih padahal lampu penyebrangan masih berwarna merah. Degup jantungnya berdenyut keras, detak demi detak ikut berpacu bersama langkahnya. Oh demi Tuhan, jangan sampai ia kehilangan gadis ini. Gadis yang sudah ia sayangi lebih dari pada dirinya sendiri itu. Dalam hati Sai berucap, berdoa agar dapat mengejar sang gadis.

"Sakura!"

Bunyi klakson semakin membuat bising keadaan. Oh demi Tuhan Sai benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan Sakura. Sai mempercepat langkahnya, memijakkan kakinya secepat mungkin menuju gadis yang kini berjarak dua meter di depannya.

Bunyi klakson panjang di sertai kilat lampu dari arah kanan.

Sai semakin mempercepat langkahnya, begitu melihat Sakura berhenti, menoleh perlahan ke arah sosok benda asing yang datang menuju padanya.

**BRAK!**

.

.

.

"_Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, Sai…"_

.

.

.

Bunyi dari mesin pendeteksi denyut jantung menjadi satu-satunya irama di ruangan dengan nuansa putih yang diyakini sebagai sebuah kamar di rumah sakit. Kurdin berwarna putih pucat pada jendela terbuka lebar. Matahari menyusup masuk dengan bebasnya, cahayanya dengan jahil menggoda kelopak mata pucat yang sejak beberapa jam lalu enggan terbuka.

Sosok itu terbaring pada ranjang tinggi, di selimuti oleh kain berwarna abu-abu tebal, di ujungnya bertuliskan _Konoha Hospital_. Sosok itu masih enggan membuka matanya, meski hangatnya cahaya sudah sepenuhnya menyinari kedua kelopak mata itu. Rambut hitam klimis sang pemuda tergerai begitu saja di atas bantal. Pipi pucat itu terbaret oleh sesuatu, menciptakan bekas luka kecil di pipi mulusnya. Ah, sayang sekali, luka itu membuat pipinya tak lagi mulus.

Pintu ruangan yang berada di pojok kanan terbuka perlahan, sosok berambut pirang dengan empat kunciran masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mata hijau mengabsen benda-benda dalam ruangan tersebut secara cepat. Dia menarik nafas, sudah yakin bila ia tidak salah tempat. Maka dijejakkannya lah kaki tersebut menjauh dari daun pintu yang sebelumnya sudah tertutup secara otomatis. Mendekat ke arah bangku di sisi kiri ranjang pasien.

Temari—sosok berkuncir empat ini, kini duduk di kursi tersebut, sedikit menghela nafas ketika tahu pemuda yang ia kunjungi masih belum siuman. Jika ditilik-tilik lagi, mata si gadis pirang sembab dan memerah. Sorot matanya memandang pedih pada sosok gadis yang masih terbaring kaku di depannya. Ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi sebelumnya.

Pintu kembali terbuka, kini sosok berambut mirip buah nanas dan seorang gadis berambut pirang lainnya masuk ke dalam ruangan, air mata membasahi wajahnya, ia masih terus menangis, membiarkan seragamnya basah oleh rintik air mata. Sang gadis berjalan cepat ke arah Temari, memeluknya erat, mencoba meluapkan rasa sesak yang bergemuruh dalam dadanya saat ini. Rasa sesak yang seakan menghantamnya sejauh sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Temari balas memeluk Ino—si pirang berkuncir tinggi yang memeluknya, mencoba menenangkan gadis beriris biru laut ini. Kemudian di usapnya lembut punggung si gadis pirang berkali-kali, mencoba menghangatkan, memberi kenyamanan pada sang _Kouhai_. "Sudah, Ino…"

Ino melepaskan pelukannya, matanya dengan cepat beralih menatap pemuda lain yang sedang terbujur kaku di atas ranjang. Sorotannya menunjukan rasa marah, kecewa, sedih, dan berbagai perasaan lain tercampur aduk di dalamnya. Yang jelas, sorot itu menunjukan kepedihan mendalam. Ino kembali beralih ke sisi pemuda berambut mirip buah nanas yang menemaninya tadi.

Tangan itu bergerak.

Shikamaru—sosok pemuda di sebelah Ino, menangkap gerakan kecil dari tangan kiri si gadis berambut merah muda. "Sai bergerak."

Temari buru-buru memfokuskan pandangannya pada Sai—pemuda yang masih terlelap antar hidup dan matinya. Tangan itu kembali membuat pergerakan, dan seulas senyum terlukis dengan jelas di bibir nona berbola mata jadeit ini.

Kelopak itu bergetar, memberi pergerakan lain. Ino membulatkan matanya, sudut bibirnya tanpa sadar tertarik untuk sebuah senyum tipis. Dan kelopak mata pucat itu pun, menampakan keindahan lain. Sepasang iris onyx laksana obsidian itu bergerak, mencoba beradaptasi dengan lingkungan. Secepat mungkin, iris itu kini menyorot kosong pada sosok Temari.

"Sai!"

Temari tanpa sadar menggenggam erat lengan kiri Sai, meluapkan rasa bahagia yang ia dapat. Bola mata Sai bergerak lagi, menatap dua sosok lain yang berada dalam ruangan. Sai berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya, mencoba duduk untuk mendapat kenyamanan lebih. Temari membantunya cepat dengan telaten. Kemudian mata itu kembali menyapu ruangan, ada yang ia sayangkan tak dapat ditemukan.

"Ke…"

Temari spontan langsung menatap langsung bola mata obsidian dari sobat sekelasnya itu. Menunggu kalimat yang tertahan dari upaya sang pemuda untuk berbicara.

"Kemana… Sakura?"

Mata Ino melotot. Detik berikutnya air mata kembali menetes jatuh dari sudut matanya, kembali membasahi pipi yang sudah hampir kering itu. Dengan cepat Shikamaru memeluk Ino, mengelus-elus kepala pirang itu, memberi kenyamanan dan ketenangan pada Ino. Sai menatap Ino dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan ucapannya?

Temari menunduk, poni pirangnya menutupi pandangan Sai untuk menebak mimik muka sang kawan. "Kemana Sakura, Temari?"

Tak ada suara. Ruangan ini hanya diisi dengan ritme bunyi dari mesin pendeteksi denyut jantung.

.

"Sakura... ia tewas di tempat saat kecelakaan itu menimpa kalian."

.

"Ha…"

Temari tersentak, buru-buru ia kembali mendongak untuk menatap Sai. Pemuda itu tertawa, terbahak-bahak. Namun air mata jatuh mengalir dari kedua bola matanya, membentuk anak sungai. "Temari, kau bercanda ya…"

Temari menjulurkan tangannya, meraih bahu tegap pemuda yang sudah pasti sangat terluka ini. Dan detik berikutnya, raungan perih menyayat dari Sai terdengar dari kamar itu.

.

_Takdir kah?_

_._

_Apa yang ingin Hiashi-sama lakukan?_

_._

.

.

.

Terik matahari menyilaukan, menghujam permukaan bumi dengan ganasnya. Namun cahaya hangat itu rupanya diimbangi oleh udara yang berhembus sejuk masuk ke dalam pekarangan luas dengan bunga bermekaran. Bunga warna-warni beraneka ragam berada di situ, menghiasi pekarangan yang kini dijadikan tempat pesta kecil-kecilan upaya menyambut usia seorang gadis kecil yang menginjak _lima_ tahun.

Semerbak wangi teh hijau tercium dari mug keramik coklat yang di genggam salah seorang yang berdiri di tengah pekarangan itu. Sosok berambut merah itu tengah tersenyum lebar, menggunakan kimono biru tua kebanggaannya. Mata hazelnya memancarkan kebahagiaan. Di sisinya berdiri sosok perempuan berambut pirang panjang terurai, dengan bola mata jadeit, mendampingi _suaminya_ menyambut para tamu.

Ya ya, ini adalah pesta ulang tahun seorang gadis kecil Akasuna yang ke lima. Pesta kecil yang cukup meriah. Sementara sang gadis Akasuna berdiri di sebelah kedua orang tuanya. Ia mewarisi bola mata jadeit bersinar milik ibunya, namun untuk rambutnya, tak tahu dari mana ia mewarisi warna merah muda cerah itu. Si gadis menggenggam mug kecil berisi jus jeruk favoritnya. _Summer dress_ cantik berwarna putih gading menyempurnakan hari jadi kelimanya.

Sang ibu—Temari, meraih tangan kecil sang putri, menggenggamnya erat, seakan takut kehilangan. Si putri kecil hanya menatap kedua orang tuanya tak mengerti, namun tak berniat sedikit pun melepaskan genggaman tangan sang ibu.

"Sasori-nii! Temari-nee!"

Baik Temari, maupun Sasori, keduanya menoleh serentak menatap sosok wanita berambut indigo panjang, didampingi oleh sosok pria yang merupakan adik kelas mereka sewaktu di sekolah menengah. Sang ayah yang berambut pirang menghampiri Sasori, bersalaman dengannya, lalu beralih pada Temari. "Wah, Nii-san dan Nee-san akur sekali ya…"

Temari terkikik geli. "Kau juga, dengan Hinata. Akur sekali…"

"Eto…" si wanita muda berambut indigo menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah muda di pipinya, masih menggaet lengan pemuda kecil di sisinya.

Naruto tersenyum, di tatapnya sebentar gadis mungil di sisi Temari, lalu kemudian ditariknya semacam senyuman untuk hadiah pembuka. "Selamat ulang tahun ya, _Sakura_…"

Sakura—sang gadis kecil menarik cengiran lebar untuk membalas ucapan itu. "Iya, terima kasih Paman Naruto…"

"Hey Sakura, kali ini seperti janji Paman, Paman sudah membawa teman baru untukmu. Err, lebih tepatnya kakak…" Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang, ke arah sosok pemuda kecil berambut biru tua dengan polo shirt hitam dan celana panjang, berdiri di samping wanita berkimono merah muda lembut dengan rambut indigo yang dikuncir tinggi. Naruto memanggil sang pemuda kecil yang berambut model emo itu dengan isyarat tangannya. "Sini, kenalan dengan Sakura."

Sang pemuda menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan malas, memutar bola mata beriris _onyx_nya sejenak, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah dua orang tersebut. Naruto menarik sang pemuda kecil agar semakin mendekat. Sang gadis mungil mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Sakura…"

Sang pemuda kecil ini menatap Sakura lama, lalu meraih jabatan tangan Sakura. "Uzumaki Sasuke."

"_Uzumaki Sasuke?"_

Jauh di ujung pekarangan, sosok dengan kimono abu-abu, menatap jauh ke arah sekumpulan keluarga yang tengah bercengkrama dengan hangatnya. Di sebelahnya berdiri sosok gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir tinggi. Sementara matanya yang beriris safir itu tak henti menatap sang pemuda di sampingnya. Mata _onyx_ sang pemuda menyorot bahagia menatap jabatan tangan antar dua anak kecil yang kira-kira berselisih umur setahun itu. Rambut klimisnya ditiup angin, kemudian dia tersenyum menyeringai. "_Babak kedua dimulai, eh?_"

.

_Jadi, siapakah iblisnya?_

.

_**Owari**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_(A/N) :_

_Mohon maaf akan ending yang nggak jelas ini._

_Endingnya saya ambil adegan beberapa tahun mendatang sejak kematian Sakura. Yang terakhir menyeringai itu adalah Sai. Di sisinya ada Ino. Jangan tanya pada saya bagaimana nasib karakter lain, ah mereka berbahagia kok. #ditonjok_

_Ah ya, terima kasih telah mengikuti "Who's The Devil?" sampai akhir._

_Terima kasih banyak atas bimbingan yang telah teteh __**Ninja-edit**__ berikan selama ini. _

_Terima kasih sekali pada suami saya tercinta yang bersedia mengingatkan saya untuk update ini secepatnya, __**LuthRhythm**__._

_Terima kasih untuk __**Andromeda no Rei**__, yang selalu menagih updatenya fic ini lewat fb._

_Terima kasih banyak untuk semua readers, maaf tak bisa di sebut namanya. Saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih._

_Last, bersediakah memberikan feedback semacam review?_

_Saya menunggu :3_

_._

_._

_._

_Sign,_

_Gymnadenia._


End file.
